Crepúsculo, el otro lado de la historia
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Esto es de S. Meyer, más concreto, es SOL DE MEDIANOCHE, NO LO HACKÉE, yo solo lo descargué, traduje y corregí, está completo, es TODO Crepúsculo por parte de Edward. Pasen.
1. Primer encuentro

**ESTO ES DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO LO DESCARGUÉ DE UNA FUENTE ANÓNIMA,** _NO LO HACKEÉE, SOLO LO DESCARGUÉ DE ALGUIEN QUE NO ME ACUERDO DE SU SEUDÓNIMO EN UNA PÁGINA CUALQUIERA DE TWILIGHT_,** Y LO PUBLICO PORQUE SÉ QUE HAY MUCHAS QUE LO QUIEREN LEER Y NO LO ENCVUENTRAN, ESE FUE MI CASO. COMPLETO.**

* * *

><p><strong>SOL DE MEDIANOCHE - STEPHENIE MEYER<strong>

Capítulo 1

PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Éste era el momento del día en el que más deseaba ser capaz de dormir. El instituto. ¿O sería más apropiado emplear el término «purgatorio»? Si existía algún modo de purgar mis pecados, esto tenía que contar de alguna manera. El tedio era a lo que menos me había conseguido acostumbrar y, aunque parezca imposible, cada día me resultaba más monótono que el anterior. Supongo que ésta era mi manera de dormir, si el sueño se define como un estado inerte entre periodos activos.

Me quedé mirando fijamente las grietas del enlucido de la esquina más lejana de la cafetería, imaginando dibujos en ellas. Era una manera de sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de mi mente como el gorgoteo de un río. Ignoré el centenar de voces por puro aburrimiento. Cuando a alguien se le ocurre algo, seguro que ya lo he oído con anterioridad más de una vez. Hoy, todos los pensamientos se concentraban en el trivial acontecimiento de una nueva incorporación al pequeño grupo de alumnos.

No se necesitaba mucho para provocar su entusiasmo. Había visto pasar repetido el nuevo rostro de un pensamiento a otro, desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sólo era otra chica humana. La excitación que había causado su aparición resultaba predecible hasta el aburrimiento, era como mostrar un objeto brillante a un niño. La mitad del rebaño de ovejunos varones se imaginaba ya enamorándose de ella, sólo porque era algo nuevo que mirar. Puse más empeño en no prestar atención. Sólo hay cuatro voces que bloqueo por una cuestión de cortesía: las de mi familia, mis dos hermanos y mis dos hermanas, quienes están tan acostumbrados a la ausencia de intimidad en mi presencia que rara vez se dan cuenta. A pesar de ello, les concedo toda la privacidad posible. Procuro no escucharlos si puedo evitarlo. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, claro, pero aún así... me entero de cosas.

Rosalie pensaba en ella misma, como de costumbre. Había captado su reflejo en las gafas de sol de alguien y se regodeaba en su propia perfección. La mente de Rosalie era un charco poco profundo de escasas sorpresas. Emmett estaba que echaba chispas después de haber perdido un combate de lucha libre con Jasper la noche anterior. Necesitaría de toda su escasa paciencia para llegar al final de las clases y organizar la revancha. Nunca he sentido que me entrometía en sus pensamientos porque nunca ha pensado nada que no pudiera decir en voz alta o poner en práctica. Sólo me siento culpable al leer la mente de los demás cuando me consta que les gustaría que ignorase ciertas cosas.

Pero si la mente de Rosalie es un charco poco profundo, la de Emmett es un lago sin sombras, tan transparente como el cristal. Y Jasper estaba... sufriendo. Reprimí un suspiro.

_"Edward." _

Alice me llamó por mi nombre, pero sólo sonó en mi cabeza y le dediqué de inmediato toda la atención. Era lo mismo que si la hubiera oído hablarme en voz alta.

Me alegraba que en los últimos tiempos hubiese pasado de moda el nombre que me habían puesto. Menos mal, ya que hubiera resultado un fastidio volver la cabeza automáticamente cada vez que alguien pensara en algún Edward… En ese momento no me volví. A Alice y a mí se nos daban muy bien esas conversaciones privadas, y era raro que nos pillaran durante las mismas. Mantuve la mirada fija en las líneas que se formaban en el enlucido.

_"¿Cómo lo lleva?"_, me preguntó.

Torcí el gesto, pero sólo pareció que había cambiado ligeramente la posición de la boca, nada que pudiera alertar a los otros. Era fácil que pensaran que lo hacía por aburrimiento. El tono de la mente de Alice ahora parecía alarmado y leí que vigilaba a Jasper con su visión periférica.

_"¿Hay algún peligro?"_

Ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda muy despacio, como si contemplara los ladrillos de la pared, suspiré, y luego me volví hacia la derecha, de nuevo hacia las grietas del techo. Sólo Alice se dió cuenta de que estaba negando con la cabeza. Ella se relajó.

_"Avísame si la cosa se pone fea."_

Moví sólo los ojos, primero arriba, hacia el techo, y luego abajo.

_"Gracias por ayudarme con esto_."

Me alegré de no tener que contestarle en voz alta. ¿Qué le podría haber dicho? ¿«Encantado»? En realidad no era así. No disfrutaba asistiendo al debate interior de Jasper. ¿Era necesario pasar por todo esto? ¿No era un camino más seguro admitir simplemente que él nunca sería capaz de controlar su problema con la sed como los demás, en lugar de tentar continuamente sus límites? ¿Por qué coquetear con el desastre? Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde nuestra última expedición de caza. No era un periodo de tiempo excesivamente insoportable para el resto de nosotros. Algo incómodo a veces, si un humano caminaba muy cerca de nosotros o si el viento soplaba del lado equivocado. Pero los humanos rara vez se aproximan a nosotros. El instinto les dice lo que sus mentes conscientes difícilmente comprenderían: que somos peligrosos. Y en ese preciso momento, Jasper lo era en grado sumo. Una chica bajita se detuvo en un extremo de la mesa más próxima a la nuestra para hablar con un amigo. Se pasó los dedos entre el pelo corto, color arena, y sacudió la cabeza. Justo en ese momento la rejilla del aire acondicionado empujó su aroma en nuestra dirección.

Yo estaba acostumbrado a la forma en que me hacía sentir el olor: sequedad y dolor en la garganta, un agujero anhelante en el estómago, un agarrotamiento instantáneo de los músculos, el flujo excesivo de ponzoña en la boca… Todo eso era bastante normal y, por lo general, fácil de ignorar; pero hoy resultaba más duro al tener los sentidos agudizados y notarlo todo por duplicado: la sed se multiplicaba al monitorizar las reacciones de Jasper. Era la sed de dos, no sólo la mía.

Jasper intentaba mantener la mente lejos de allí. Estaba fantaseando… Imaginaba que se levantaba del lado de Alice y se paraba al lado de la chica. Pensaba en inclinarse como si le fuera a susurrar algo al oído y dejar que sus labios rozaran el arco de su garganta. Imaginaba también cómo fluía el cálido flujo de su pulso debajo de la fina piel que sentiría bajo su boca… Propiné una patada a la silla de Jasper. Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un minuto, y luego él bajó la suya. Pude escuchar cómo se enfrentaban en su interior la culpa y la rebeldía.

—Lo siento—musitó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No ibas a hacer nada —murmuró Alice en un intento de mitigar el disgusto de Jasper—. Lo vi.—Reprimí la mueca que hubiera echado por tierra la mentira de Alice; ella y yo debíamos apoyarnos el uno al otro. No resultaba fácil para ninguno de los dos oír voces y tener visiones del futuro. Éramos bichos raros, incluso entre los que ya lo eran de por sí. Nos protegíamos los secretos entre nosotros.—Pensar en ellos como personas ayuda un poco—sugirió Alice con voz aguda y musical, demasiado baja y rápida para que la escucharan los oídos humanos—. Se llama Whitney y tiene una hermanita muy pequeña a la que adora. Su madre invitó a Esme a aquella fiesta en el jardín, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sé quién es—contestó Jasper secamente.

Se volvió para mirar por una de las pequeñas ventanas situadas bajo el alero a lo largo del muro que rodeaba la gran habitación. El tono de su voz puso fin a la conversación. Deberíamos haber ido de caza el día anterior por la noche. Era ridículo enfrentar esa clase de riesgos, intentar demostrar entereza y mejorar la resistencia. Jasper tendría que asumir sus limitaciones y vivir con ellas. Sus antiguos hábitos no eran los más apropiados para el estilo de vida que habíamos elegido; no podría adaptarse a él.

Alice suspiró silenciosamente y se puso de pie, llevándose la bandeja de comida—un atrezo,en realidad—y dejándole solo. Sabía hasta dónde llegar con su apoyo y cuándo dejar de hacerlo. Aunque era más evidente que Rosalie y Emmett mantenían una relación, Alice y Jasper se conocían tan bien que sentían los estados de ánimo del otro como si fueran propios. Parecía que también pudiesen leer las mentes, aunque sólo fuera entre ellos.

_"Edward Cullen"._

Acto reflejo. Me volví al oír mi nombre, aunque no es que nadie lo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta, sólo lo había pensado. Mi mirada se encontró durante una breve fracción de segundo con la de un par de enormes ojos marrones, de color chocolate, unos ojos humanos en medio de un rostro pálido, con forma de corazón. Conocía ese rostro a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca con mis propios ojos.

Era el tema más destacado del día en todas las mentes: la nueva alumna, Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad, que había venido a vivir aquí por algún cambio en su situación familiar. Bella. Hasta ahora había corregido a todo el mundo que se dirigía a ella por su nombre completo… Miré a lo lejos, aburrido. Me llevó un segundo darme cuenta de que ella no había sido la persona que había pensado en mi nombre.

_"Por supuesto, Bella ya se ha quedado alucinada con los Cullen", _oí cómo continuaba el primer pensamiento que había oído.

Identifiqué la «voz» como la de Jessica Stanley. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que me incordió por última vez con su charloteo interno. Qué alivio sentí cuando ella superó ese desdichado encaprichamiento. Había sido casi imposible escapar de sus constantes y ridículas ensoñaciones. Me dieron ganas en aquel momento de explicarle con toda exactitud lo que podría haber ocurrido si mis labios, y los dientes detrás de ellos, se hubieran encontrado cerca de ella. Esto habría silenciado cualquier tipo de molestas fantasías con bastante rapidez. Pensar en su reacción casi consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa.

_"Le iría bien engordar un poco"_, continuó Jessica. _"En realidad, ni siquiera es guapa. No entiendo por qué Eric la mira tanto... o Mike_".

Hizo una mueca mental de dolor al pensar en el último nombre. El nuevo capricho de Jessica, el súper popular Mike Newton, no sabía ni que ella existía. Sin embargo, no parecía tan insensible a la chica nueva. Otra vez la historia del chico fascinado por un objeto brillante. Aquello dió un giro mezquino a los pensamientos de Jessica, aunque en apariencia se mostraba cordial con la recién llegada mientras le explicaba lo que todos sabían sobre mi familia. La nueva seguramente habría preguntado por nosotros.

_"Aunque hoy todo el mundo me mira a mí también"_, pensó Jessica muy pagada de sí misma, en un aparte. _"Ha sido una verdadera suerte que Bella compartiera dos clases conmigo... Apuesto a que luego Mike querrá preguntarme qué tal es..."_

Intenté bloquear el absurdo parloteo antes de que sus superficiales e insignificantes pensamientos me volvieran loco.

—Jessica Stanley le está sacando a la Swan, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen —le murmuré a Emmett, para distraerme, que se rió entredientes y pensó:

_"Espero que lo esté haciendo bien_"

—En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror. Me siento un poco decepcionado.

_"¿Y la chica nueva? ¿También se siente ella decepcionada con el chismorreo?"_

Presté atención a ver si escuchaba lo que esta chica nueva, Bella, pensaba de la historia de Jessica. ¿Qué vería cuando se fijara en la extraña familia con la piel del color de la tiza, de la que se apartaban todos? En cierta manera era cuestión de responsabilidad por mi parte conocer su reacción.

Yo actuaba de vigía, a falta de un nombre mejor, para proteger a la familia. Si alguien empezara a concebir sospechas, yo los avisaría con tiempo suficiente para poder quitarnos de en medio con facilidad. Había ocurrido de vez en cuando que algún humano con una imaginación despierta nos había identificado con los personajes de un libro o una película.

La mayoría de las veces se convencía de su error, pero era mejor trasladarse a otro lugar que arriesgarse a un examen. Rara vez, muy rara vez, alguien adivinaba la verdad y no le concedíamos la oportunidad de comprobar su hipótesis. Simplemente desaparecíamos, para convertirnos como mucho en un recuerdo aterrador… No escuché nada por más que fijé la atención en el lugar contiguo al cual continuaba fluyendo de forma compulsiva el frívolo monólogo interno de Jessica.

Era como si allí no se sentara nadie.

¡Qué curioso! ¿Se habría ido la chica? No parecía probable, ya que Jessica seguía dándole la brasa. Miré hacia allí para comprobarlo, sintiéndome confuso. Comprobar con la vista lo que mi sentido extrasensorial me decía era algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer.

Mi mirada se trabó de nuevo en esos grandes ojos marrones. Ella se sentaba en el mismo lugar que antes, y nos miraba, algo natural, supuse, mientras Jessica continuaba regalándole los oídos con los chismorreos locales sobre los Cullen. Pensar sobre nosotros, sin duda, era algo natural. Pero no oía ni un susurro siquiera. Mientras bajaba la mirada, un tentador rubor de un rojo cálido invadió sus mejillas, diferente al de la vergüenza que se siente cuando te han sorprendido mirando fijamente a un desconocido.

Era estupendo que Jasper aún estuviera mirando por la ventana. No quería imaginarme lo que ese natural flujo de sangre supondría para su autocontrol. Las emociones se mostraban tan transparentes en su cara que parecía llevarlas escritas en la frente: sorpresa—como si de forma inconsciente hubiera detectado indicios de las sutiles diferencias entre su naturaleza y la mía—, curiosidad mientras escuchaba la historia de Jessica, y algo más... ¿fascinación? No sería ésta la primera vez. Éramos hermosos a los ojos de los hombres, nuestras presas potenciales. Y al final, por fin, vergüenza por haberla pillado mirándome. Aún a pesar de que había mostrado con tal claridad los sentimientos en sus extraños ojos, extraños por lo profundos, de color marrón, que de tan oscuros casi parecían opacos, no oía nada más que silencio en el lugar donde ella se sentaba.

Nada en absoluto. Me sentí incómodo durante unos momentos. Nunca me había encontrado con nada similar. ¿Me pasaba algo malo? Me notaba exactamente igual que siempre. Preocupado, presté aún más atención. De pronto, empezaron a gritar en mi cabeza todas las voces de alrededor que había contenido hasta ese momento.

_"Me pregunto qué música le gustará... Quizás podría mencionar ese nuevo CD..."_, pensaba Mike Newton, dos mesas más allá, concentrado en Bella Swan. Eric Yorkie refunfuñaba mentalmente con sus pensamientos girando también alrededor de la nueva.

_"Hay que ver cómo la mira. No le basta con tener a más del a mitad de las chicas del instituto pendientes de él. Es vergonzoso. Cualquiera pensaría que es famosa o algo por el estilo... La mira incluso Edward Cullen...", _Lauren Mallory estaba tan celosa que, en realidad, su rostro debería haber tenido el color del jade oscuro. _"Y Jessica,haciendo ostentación de su nueva mejor amiga. Qué gracia..."_. La mente de la chica continuó escupiendo vitriolo.

_"Apuesto a que todo el mundo le ha preguntado eso. Pero me gustaría hablar con ella. He de pensar en alguna pregunta más original..."_, meditaba Ashley Dowling.

_"Quizás esté en mi clase de Español...", _pensaba esperanzada June Richardson.

"_Esta noche tengo toneladas de trabajo. Trigonometría y los ejercicios de Lengua. Espero que mamá…": _Angela Weber, un muchacha tranquila, cuyos pensamientos eran generalmente amables, algo poco habitual, era la única en la mesa que no estaba obsesionada con Bella.

Podía oírlos a todos, oía cada insignificancia que se les ocurriera conforme pasaba por su mente, pero nada en absoluto procedente de aquella nueva alumna con esos ojos aparentemente tan comunicativos. Eso sí, podía escuchar lo que decía cuando se dirigía a Jessica. No necesitaba leer la mente para oírlas hablar con voz baja y clara en el lado opuesto de la gran estancia.

—¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —Le oí preguntar mirándome disimuladamente de reojo, sólo para retirar de inmediato la vista cuando se dió cuenta de que aún seguía con los ojos fijos en ella.

Todavía tuve tiempo de considerar esperanzado que oír el sonido de su voz me serviría para captar el tono de sus reflexiones, perdidos en algún lugar al que yo no podía acceder, pero enseguida me decepcioné. Lo normal es que los pensamientos de la gente tengan el mismo tono que sus voces físicas. Pero esa voz tranquila, tímida, me resultaba poco familiar, no pertenecía a ninguno de los cientos que rebotaban por la habitación, estaba seguro. Era completamente nueva.

_"¡Ja, buena suerte, idiota!", _pensó Jessica antes de contestar la pregunta de la chica.

—Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie—levantó la nariz, desdeñosa—. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa.

Volví la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa. Jessica y sus compañeras de clase no tenían ni idea de la suerte que tenían al no interesarme ninguna de ellas en especial. En ese estado de humor fluctuante, sentí un impulso extraño que no terminé de entender.

Quería hacer algo respecto al tono mezquino de los pensamientos de Jessica, de los que la nueva no era consciente… Sentí la extraña urgencia de interponerme entre ellas para proteger a Bella Swan de los oscuros manejos de Jessica. Era algo muy raro en mí sentir aquello. Intenté llegar hasta las motivaciones que alimentaban dicho impulso y volví a examinar a la chica.

Quizás fuera un instinto protector, el del fuerte sobre el débil, sepultado en alguna parte desde hacía mucho tiempo. La muchacha parecía más frágil que sus nuevas compañeras de clase. Su piel era tan translúcida, que resultaba difícil creer que le ofreciera mucha protección frente al mundo exterior. Podía ver el rítmico pulso de su sangre a través de las venas bajo esa clara y pálida membrana… Sería mejor que no me concentrara en eso, se me daba muy bien la vida que había escogido, pero estaba tan sediento como Jasper y no tenía sentido darle alas a la tentación.

Tenía una arruguita entre las cejas de la que ella no parecía consciente. ¡Aquello era increíblemente frustrante! Veía claramente el esfuerzo que le costaba estar allí sentada, intentando conversar con extraños, siendo el centro de la atención. Podía adivinar su timidez por la postura de sus hombros, de aspecto frágil, ligeramente hundidos, como si esperara un desaire de un momento a otro. Pero sólo podía adivinar, ver o imaginar. No había más que silencio en esta chica humana tan sumamente corriente. No podía oír nada. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué pasa?—murmuró Rosalie, interrumpiendo mi concentración. Dejé de mirar a la chica y sentí una especie de alivio. No deseaba seguir intentándolo sin éxito, me irritaba. Y no quería desarrollar ningún interés por sus pensamientos ocultos simplemente porque no podía acceder aellos. Sin duda, cuando pudiera descifrarlos, y seguramente encontraría la manera de hacerlo, serían tan superficiales e insignificantes como los de cualquier otro humano. No merecían siquiera el esfuerzo que me costaría llegar hasta ellos.

—¿Así que la chica nueva nos tiene miedo ya? —preguntó Emmett, esperando aún una respuesta. Me encogí de hombros. No estaba lo suficientemente interesado para seguir presionando y obtener más información. Ni debería interesarme. Nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos de la cafetería.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper simulaban ser estudiantes de último curso, por lo que se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases. Yo interpretaba un papel más juvenil, de modo que me encaminé hacia la clase de Biología de primero, preparándome mentalmente para soportar el tedio. Era dudoso que el señor Banner, un hombre de intelecto medio, se las ingeniara para insertar en su explicación algo que pudiera sorprender a alguien que tenía dos licenciaturas en Medicina.

En la clase, me instalé en mi silla y dejé que los libros, puro atrezo, puesto que no contenían nada que no supiera ya, se desparramaran por la mesa. Era el único alumno que no compartía pupitre. Los humanos no eran lo bastante listos para saber por qué me temían, pero su instinto de supervivencia resultaba suficiente para mantenerlos alejados de mí. El aula se fue llenando despacio conforme los chicos iban regresando del almuerzo en un lento goteo. Me repantigué en la silla y dejé transcurrir el tiempo. De nuevo, deseé ser capaz de dormir. Su nombre volvió a llamarme la atención, quizás porque estaba pensando en ella cuando Angela Weber la acompañó hasta la clase.

"_Bella parece tan tímida como yo. Apuesto lo que sea a que este día le está resultando realmente difícil. Ojalá supiera qué decirle, pero seguramente sonaría estúpido…"_

_"¡Bien!"_, pensó Mike Newton mientras se revolvía en su asiento para ver entrar a las chicas.

Pero seguía sin leer pensamiento alguno desde la posición ocupada por Bella Swan. El espacio vacío donde deberían estar suspensamientos me irritaba y desconcertaba. Bella se acercó a la mesa del profesor avanzando por el pasillo lateral que había a mi lado.

Pobre chica, el único pupitre libre era el contiguo al mío. Automáticamente limpié su lado del pupitre, empujando mis libros hasta formar una pila. Dudaba que se sintiera muy cómoda en ese asiento. Comenzaba lo que para ella prometía ser un semestre muy largo, al menos en esta clase. Sin embargo, quizás podría sacar a la superficie sus secretos al sentarme a su lado; no es que hubiera necesitado antes de proximidad para conseguirlo… y tampoco es que hubiera nada que mereciera la pena escuchar… Bella Swan caminó hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba en mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación.

Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete. No existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento. En aquel instante, no hubo nada que me asemejara a la persona que fui antaño, no quedó ni un jirón de los harapos de humanidad con los que me las arreglaba para encubrir mi naturaleza.

Yo era un depredador; ella, mi presa.

No existía en el mundo otra verdad que no fuera ésta. Para mí ya no había una habitación llena de testigos, porque en mi fuero interno los acababa de convertir a todos ellos en daños colaterales. El misterio de sus pensamientos quedó olvidado. Los pensamientos de Bella no me importaban nada porque no iba a poder pensar por mucho más tiempo. Yo era un vampiro y ella tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en ochenta años.

No concebía la existencia de un aroma como ése. Habría empezado a buscarlo desde mucho tiempo antes si hubiera sabido que existía. Hubiera peinado el planeta para encontrarlo. Podía imaginar el sabor… La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada y el flujo fresco de ponzoña no hizo nada por hacer desaparecer esa sensación.

Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se me contrajeron los músculos, preparados para saltar. No había pasado ni un segundo. Ella todavía no había terminado de dar el paso que la había puesto en la dirección del aire que fluía hacia mí.

Conforme su pie tocó el suelo, sus ojos se posaron en mí en un movimiento que ella pretendía que fuera sigiloso. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me vi perfectamente reflejado en el amplio espejo de sus ojos.

La sorpresa que me produjo ver mi cara proyectada en sus pupilas le salvó la vida en aquellos momentos tan difíciles. Pero no me lo puso fácil.

Cuando ella fue consciente de la expresión de mi rostro, la sangre inundó nuevamente sus mejillas, volviendo su piel del color más delicioso que había visto en mi vida. Su olor era como una bruma en mi cerebro através de la cual apenas podía razonar. Mis pensamientos bramaron incoherentes, fuera de todo control.

Ella caminaba ahora más despacio, como si comprendiera la necesidad de huir. Los nervios la hicieron comportarse de modo torpe, por lo que tropezó y se tambaleó hacia delante, casi cayendo sobre la chica sentada delante de mí. Parecía débil, vulnerable, incluso más de lo que es habitual en un humano. Intenté concentrarme en el rostro que había visto en sus ojos, un rostro que reconocí con asco. Era la cara del monstruo que había en mí, el que había combatido y derrotado a lo largo de décadas de esfuerzo y de disciplina inflexible. ¡Con qué rapidez emergía ahora a la superficie!

El olor se arremolinó nuevamente a mi alrededor, dispersando mis pensamientos y casi impulsándome fuera del asiento.

No.

Mi mano se aferró a la parte central del borde de la mesa para intentar sujetarme a la silla. Pero la madera no estaba por la labor y mi mano atravesó el armazón y arrancó un puñado de astillas. La forma de mis dedos quedó grabada en la madera.

_"Destruye la evidencia"_, ésta era una regla fundamental.

Rápidamente pulvericé los bordes que tenían la forma de mis dedos, dejando sólo un agujero desigual y una pila de virutas en el suelo, que dispersé con el pie. Destruye la evidencia. Daño colateral…

Sabía lo que iba a suceder ahora. La chica debería venir a sentarse a mi lado y yo tendría que matarla. Los testigos inocentes de la clase, otros dieciocho jóvenes y un hombre, no podrían abandonar la habitación una vez que hubieran asistido a lo que iba aocurrir en breve.

Me acobardé ante la idea de lo que se avecinaba. Incluso en mis peores momentos, jamás había cometido una atrocidad como ésta. Nunca había matado a inocentes, al menos no en las últimas ocho décadas. Y ahora planeaba masacrar a veinte de una vez. El rostro del monstruo en mi mente se burló de mí. Aún cuando una parte de mí intentaba apartarse de aquella idea horripilante, la otra parte planeaba la forma de perpetrarla.

En el caso de que matara a la chica primero, sólo dispondría de quince o veinte segundos antes de que reaccionaran los humanos del aula. Tal vez algo más si no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio. Ella no tendría tiempo de gritar o sentir dolor y yo no la mataría con crueldad. Esto era todo lo que podía hacer por esta desconocida con esa sangre tan horriblemente deseable. Pero habría de impedir que escaparan. No debía preocuparme por las ventanas, ya que estaban demasiado altas y eran muy pequeñas para servir a nadie en su huida. Sólo quedaba la puerta, que los dejaría atrapados encuanto se bloqueara. Intentar abatirlos a todos cuando estuvieran dominados por el pánico y chillando, en pleno caos, seguramente sería más lento y difícil. No imposible, pero habría mucho ruido y tiempo de sobra para un montón de gritos. Alguien podría oírlos… y me vería forzado a matar incluso a más inocentes en esta hora negra.

El olor me castigó hasta cerrarme la garganta reseca y dolorida.

Además, la sangre de Bella se enfriaría mientras mataba a los otros. De modo que sería mejor encargarme primero de los testigos.

Me tracé un esquema mental. Yo estaba en mitad de la habitación, en la última fila de la parte de atrás. Empezaría por el lado derecho. Estimé que podría romper aproximadamente entre cuatro y cinco cuellos por segundo, y sería menos escandaloso. El lado derecho sería el de los afortunados porque no me verían llegar. Después daría la vuelta por la parte frontal e iría de delante hacia atrás por el lado izquierdo; matarlos a todos me llevaría a los sumo cinco segundos. Sin embargo, sería tiempo suficiente para que Bella viera conclaridad lo que se le venía encima. Suficiente para que tuviera miedo. Suficiente para que gritara, si el susto no la dejaba paralizada en su sitio. Sólo un débil grito que no haría venir a nadie corriendo.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire y el olor se convirtió en un fuego que corrió por mis largas venas vacías y me abrasó el pecho hasta consumir cualquier impulso positivo que hubiera sido capaz de sentir. En ese preciso momento se estaba dando la vuelta. Estaría sentada a pocos centímetros de mí dentro de escasos segundos. El monstruo en mi mente sonrió ante la expectativa. Alguien sentado cerca de mí, a la izquierda, cerró de golpe una carpeta.

No miré para ver cuál de los malditos humanos había sido, pero el movimiento envió una bocanada de aire normal, inodoro, hacia mi rostro. Durante un escaso segundo, pude pensar con claridad. En ese precioso segundo, vi dos rostros en mi mente, uno al lado del otro.

Uno era el mío, o más bien lo había sido: el monstruo de ojos inyectados en sangre que había matado a tanta gente que había dejado de contarlos. Asesinatos racionalizados y justificados. Un asesino de asesinos; el asesino de otros monstruos menos poderosos. Era consciente de que se trataba de un complejo de Dios, si pudiera llamarlo así, el de alguien que cree poder decidir quién merece una sentencia de muerte.

Era un compromiso conmigo mismo: me alimentaba de sangre humana, pero en su definición más amplia, ya que mis víctimas eran, debido a sus varios y oscuros pasatiempos, escasamente más humanos que yo.

El otro rostro era el de Carlisle.

No había ninguna semejanza entre ambos rostros. Eran como la noche y el día. No existía ningún motivo para buscar semejanzas.

Carlisle no era mi padre en un sentido biológico estricto y no compartíamos características similares. El parecido en el color de la piel se debía a lo que éramos; todos los vampiros tienen la misma tez helada y pálida. El parecido en el color de nuestros ojos era otra cosa: el reflejo de nuestra mutua elección. Y aún así, aunque no había base para establecer semejanzas, me imaginaba que mi rostro había comenzado a reflejar el suyo hasta cierto punto, en los malditos últimos setenta años durante los cuales yo había abrazado su camino y seguido sus pasos.

Mis rasgos no habían cambiado, pero a mí me parecía que algo de su sabiduría había marcado mi expresión y que algo de su compasión podía encontrarse en la forma de mi boca, así como trazas de su paciencia eran evidentes en mi ceño. Todas estas pequeñas mejoras habían desaparecido de la cara del monstruo.

En pocos momentos, no quedaría en mí nada que reflejara los años que había pasado con mi creador, mi mentor, mi padre en todos los sentidos que importan. Mis ojos volverían a brillar rojos como los del diablo; toda la bondad habría desaparecido para siempre. Yo veía el rostro de Carlisle en mi mente, y sus ojos amables no me juzgaban.

Sabía que él me perdonaría por el horrible acto que iba a cometer, porque me amaba, porque pensaba que era mejor de lo que realmente era. Y seguiría queriéndome, incluso aunque le demostrara que estaba equivocado.

Bella Swan se sentó en la silla que había a mi lado con movimientos rígidos y forzados, ¿por el miedo?, y el olor de su sangre se extendió como una nube inexorable a mi alrededor. Le demostraría a mi padre que se había equivocado conmigo.

Y la tristeza de este hecho hería casi tanto como el fuego de mi garganta.

Me aparté de ella con asco, sintiendo repugnancia por el monstruo que deseaba tomarla. ¿Por qué tenía que haber venido aquí? ¿Por qué tenía que existir? ¿Por qué tenía ella que destruir la poca paz que me quedaba en esta existencia mía de redivivo? ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer esta irritante humana? Acabaría conmigo. Volví la cara para no verla en cuanto me invadió una repentina furia, un odio irracional. ¿Quién era esta criatura? ¿Por qué yo, por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué debía perderlo todo ahora sólo porque a ella le había dado por escoger esta insólita ciudad para aparecer? ¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí? ¡Yo no quería ser un monstruo! ¡No quería matar en esta habitación llena de niños inofensivos! ¡No quería perder todo lo que había ganado en una vida entera de sacrificio y privaciones! No podía…

Ella no podía hacerme eso. El olor era el problema, el enorme atractivo de su olor. Si hubiera alguna manera de resistir… Bastaría que otro chorro de aire fresco me aclararala cabeza. Bella Swan sacudió su cabello largo, espeso, de color caoba, en mi dirección.

¿Estaba loca? ¡Era como si le diera alas al monstruo! Tentándole. Esta vez no había ninguna brisa amable que apartara el olor lejos de mí. Pronto estaría todo perdido. No, no hubo ninguna brisa. Pero yo no tenía por qué respirar.

Paré el flujo de aire a través de mis pulmones; el alivio fue instantáneo, pero incompleto. Todavía tenía el recuerdo del olor en mi cabeza y el sabor en el fondo de mi lengua. Ni siquiera podría resistir eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero quizás fuera capaz de soportarlo una hora.

Una hora.

Sólo el tiempo necesario para salir de esa habitación llena de víctimas, víctimas que quizás no tendrían que serlo. Si era capaz de contenerme sólo durante una hora. No respirar era una sensación incómoda. Mi cuerpo no necesitaba oxígeno, pero iba contra mis instintos. Yo confiaba más en el olor que en cualquiera de los otros sentidos en momentos de tensión. Era el que me guiaba durante la caza y el primero que avisaba en caso de peligro.

No solía encontrarme en situaciones difíciles siendo yo un peligro en mí mismo, pero el instinto de supervivencia era tan fuerte en mi naturaleza como en el de un ser humano normal. Incómodo, pero manejable. Más soportable que olerla a ella y no poder hundir mis dientes en su fina piel, delicada y transparente hasta llegar al cálido, húmedo, pulsante… ¡Una hora! ¡Sólo una hora!

Debía dejar de pensar en el olor, en el sabor. En silencio, la chica mantuvo el pelo entre nosotros, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que dejó caer la melena sobre la carpeta. No podía verle la cara, ni podía intentar leer sus emociones en sus sinceros ojos profundos. ¿Había sido por eso por lo que ella había extendido su cabellera entre nosotros? ¿Quería esconder esos ojos de mi vista? ¿Sólo por miedo? ¿Por timidez? ¿Para mantener ocultos sus secretos?

Mi irritación anterior por no ser capaz de leerle los pensamientos era poca cosa en comparación con la necesidad —y el odio— que me embargaba en ese momento. Porque yo odiaba a esa frágil adolescente que se sentaba a mi lado, la odiaba con la misma fuerza con la que me sentía apegado a mi anterior identidad, al amor por mi familia, a mis sueños de ser algo mejor que lo que era… Odiarla, odiar el modo en que ella me hacía sentir, me ayudaba un poco. Sí, y la irritación que había sentido antes no era importante, pero también me favorecía.

Me ceñí a cualquier emoción que me distrajera de imaginar su delicioso sabor… Odio e irritación. Impaciencia. ¿Es que la hora no iba a terminar nunca? Y cuando la hora terminara… Entonces ella saldría de esta habitación, y ¿qué haría yo? Podría presentarme.

_"Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen. ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu próxima clase?" _

Me contestaría afirmativamente aunque, como yo sospechaba, me temiera, porque era la respuesta educada y apropiada. Bella seguiría la costumbre y caminaría a mi lado. Resultaría bastante fácil llevarla en la dirección equivocada. Un espolón del bosque sobresalía como un dedo hasta tocar la parte posterior del aparcamiento. Podría decirle que había olvidado un libro en mi coche…

¿Se daría cuenta alguien de que yo había sido la última persona con la cual la habían visto? Estaba lloviendo, como siempre. Dos impermeables oscuros encaminándose en la dirección equivocada podrían despertar un interés excesivo y delatarme. Además, no era el único que había reparado en ella aquel día, aunque ninguno de forma tan devastadora como yo. Mike Newton, en especial, estaba pendiente de cada cambio de su postura en la silla mientras ella se movía nerviosamente; estaba tan incómoda por estar cerca de mí como cualquiera en su lugar, como yo habría esperado antes de que su olor hubiera destruido cualquier interés caritativo. Mike Newton seguramente notaría si ella salía de clase conmigo. Podría soportarlo una hora, ¿y dos? Me estremecí a causa del dolor y la quemazón.

Ella volvería a una casa vacía, ya que el jefe de policía Swan trabajaba a jornada completa. Conocía el edificio, del mismo modo que conocía cada casa en esta ciudad tan pequeña. La casa se encontraba aislada en lo alto de la ciudad, junto a un espeso bosque, sin vecinos cerca. Incluso aunque ella tuviera tiempo para gritar, que no lo tendría, no habría nadie que la escuchara. Ésta era la manera más responsable de llevar el asunto. Había pasado siete décadas sin probar la sangre humana. Si contenía la respiración, podría aguantar dos horas más. Y cuando ella estuviera sola, no habría ocasión para que nadie resultara herido.

_"Y no existe motivo alguno para precipitarse"_, el monstruo de mi cabeza me dió la razón.

Era un sofisma pensar que sería menos monstruo por salvar a los diecinueve humanos del aula con esfuerzo y paciencia y matar sólo a esa inocente joven. Aunque la odiaba, sabía que mi odio era injusto. Me di cuenta de que a quien detestaba realmente era a mí mismo. Y me odiaría más aún cuando ella hubiera muerto.

Soporté toda la hora así, imaginando las mejores formas de matarla. Evité visualizar el acto real, ya que esto habría sido demasiado para mí. Perdería la batalla y terminaría matándolos a todos. Así que me concentré en el aspecto estratégico del plan y nada más.

Ella me miró más allá de la muralla de sus cabellos en una sola ocasión, casi al final de la clase. Sentía arder en mi interior aquel odio injustificado cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y lo vi reflejado en sus ojos asustados. El arrebol cubrió sus mejillas antes de que pudiera volver a esconderse en su pelo y yo casi perdí los estribos.

Menos mal que sonó el timbre. Salvado por la campana, igual que en el dicho. Ambos nos habíamos salvado: ella de la muerte, y yo, durante un breve tiempo, de convertirme en la criatura de pesadilla que temía y detestaba.

No pude moverme con la lentitud habitual mientras salía de la clase. Algún observador ocasional hubiera averiguado que había algo raro en mi forma de caminar, pero nadie me prestó atención. Todos los pensamientos humanos seguían girando en torno a la chica que estaba condenada a morir en poco menos de una hora. Me escondí en el coche. No quería pensar en mí mismo como en alguien que se debía ocultar. Se parecía demasiado a la cobardía, pero sin duda ése era el caso ahora.

En aquellos momentos, no tenía la disciplina necesaria para permanecer rodeado de humanos. Al concentrar todas mis energías en no matar a uno de ellos, me había quedado sin fuerzas para resistirme frente a los demás. En caso contrario, menuda pérdida. Ya que tenía que rendirme al monstruo, al menos haría que mereciera la pena la derrota.

Puse el CD con la música que por lo general me calmaba, pero me sirvió de poco. No, lo único que en ese momento podía ayudarme era el aire frío, húmedo y limpio que soplaba con la ligera lluvia a través de las ventanas abiertas. Aunque todavía podía recordar el olor de la sangre de Bella Swan con perfecta claridad, inhalar el aire era como limpiar el interior de mi cuerpo de una infección.

Me sentía bien otra vez. Podía pensar de nuevo. Y ahora era capaz de volver a enfrentarme contra lo que no quería ser. No tenía por qué ir a su casa, ni tenía por qué matarla. Sin duda, yo era una criatura pensante, racional y tenía posibilidad de elegir. Siempre había una oportunidad.

No me había sentido así en la clase, pero ahora estaba lejos de ella. Quizás, si la evitaba cuidadosamente, con mucho, mucho tiento no tendría necesidad de cambiar de vida. Ahora tenía todo organizado del modo que me gustaba. ¿Por qué debía permitir que esa deliciosa e irritante personita lo arruinara todo? No tenía por qué disgustar a mi padre, ni causar tensión, preocupación o dolor a mi madre. Sí, aquello también iba a disgustar a mi madre adoptiva.

Y Esme era tan dulce, tan amable, tan gentil. Provocar dolor a alguien como Esme era verdaderamente imperdonable. Qué irónico sonaba mi deseo de proteger a esa joven humana de la amenaza irrisoria y torpe de los pensamientos despectivos de Jessica Stanley. Yo era la última persona que podría haberse erigido nunca como defensor de Isabella Swan. Ella nunca necesitaría protegerse tanto de nada como de mí mismo.

De pronto, me pregunté dónde estaría Alice. ¿No me había visto matar a la joven Swan de mil formas diferentes? ¿Por qué no había venido en mi busca o en mi ayuda, para detenerme o al menos limpiar las evidencias? ¿Estaba ella tan absorta vigilando a Jasper de que se metiera en problemas que no había sido consciente de otras posibilidades mucho peores? ¿Era yo más fuerte de lo que pensaba? ¿Y si realmente no iba a hacerle nada a la joven?

No. Yo sabía que eso no era verdad. Alice debía de estar muy concentrada en Jasper. Busqué en la dirección en que sabía que la iba a encontrar, dentro del pequeño edificio donde se impartían las clases de inglés. No me llevó mucho localizar su «voz» familiar. Y tenía razón. Volcaba todos sus pensamientos en Jasper, vigilando las mínimas posibilidades minuto a minuto. Deseaba pedirle consejo, pero, al mismo tiempo, me alegraba que ella ignorase de lo que yo era capaz y que, en la última hora, había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de provocar una masacre. Un nuevo fuego recorrió mi cuerpo, el de la vergüenza. No quería que ninguno de ellos lo supiera. Si lograba evitar a Bella Swan, si me las arreglaba para no matarla —el monstruo se retorció y le rechinaron los dientes de frustración sólo depensarlo—, en tal caso, nadie se enteraría. Si pudiera alejarme de su aroma…

No había razón alguna para no intentarlo al menos. Elegir lo correcto. Tratar de ser lo que Carlisle pensaba que era.

La última hora de clase estaba a punto de terminar. Decidí llevar a la práctica mi nuevo plan de inmediato. Era mejor que quedarme sentado en el aparcamiento, donde ella podría pasar cerca de mí y acabar con mi empeño. Volví a sentir un encono injustificado por la muchacha. Odiaba que, sin saberlo, tuviera ese poder sobre mí, que ella me pudiera convertir en algo ultrajante. Crucé el pequeño campus muy rápido —tal vez demasiado, pero no había testigos— en dirección a la oficina. No había razón para que mi camino y el de Bella Swan se cruzaran. Debía evitarla como a la pequeña peste que era. La oficina estaba vacía, a excepción de la secretaria, la única persona a la que quería ver. No oyó mi sigilosa entrada.

—¿Señora Cope?—La pelirroja de bote alzó la vista y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Estos correctores de exámenes… siempre los sorprendía con la guardia baja, jamás se enteraban de nada, sin importar cuántas veces nos hubieran visto con anterioridad.

—¡Oh!—exclamó entrecortadamente. Estaba un poco agitada.

"_Estúpida"_, pensó en su fuero interno, _"es lo bastante joven para ser mi hijo, demasiado joven para pensar en él de esa forma..."_

—Hola, Edward. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?—La mujer agitó las pestañas detrás de las gruesas gafas. Estaba incómoda, pero yo sabía ser encantador cuando me lo proponía. De hecho, me resulaba muy fácil, conocía de inmediato qué tono adoptar o qué gesto realizar. Me incliné hacia delante y sostuve su mirada como si observara intensamente esos corrientes ojillos castaños suyos. La mujer era ya un manojo de nervios. Esto iba a resultar sencillo.

—Me preguntaba si me podría ayudar con mi horario de clases—dije con la voz suave que reservaba para cuando no deseaba atemorizar a los humanos. Oí cómo aumentaba el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

—Por supuesto, Edward. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?—_"Demasiado joven, demasiado joven"_, se gritaba a sí misma. Se equivocaba, por supuesto. Yo tenía más años que su abuelo, aunque, según mi permiso de conducir, ella tenía razón.

—¿Sería posible cambiar la clase de Biología por otra de mayor nivel científico? Tal vez Física…

—¿Tienes algún problema con el señor Banner, Edward?

—En absoluto. Lo único que ocurre es que ya he estudiado ese temario…

—… en esa escuela de enseñanza acelerada a la que asistías en Alaska, cierto—frunció los labios mientras lo consideraba.

_"Todos deberían estar en la universidad. He oído las quejas de los profesores. Destacan en todo, no vacilan al contestar, jamás se equivocan en un examen… parece que hubieran encontrado la forma de engañarnos en cada asignatura. El profesor Varner estaría dispuesto a creer que nos están haciendo trampas antes que aceptar que un alumno es más inteligente que él… Apuesto a que su madre les da clases…"_

—En realidad, no caben más alumnos en Física. Al profesor Banner le disgusta tener más de veinticinco alumnos en una clase.

—Yo no sería ningún problema.

_"Por supuesto que no. Un perfecto Cullen no lo sería nunca_."

—Ya lo sé, Edward, sólo que no hay suficientes pupitres...

—En ese caso, ¿podría no asistir a clase? Emplearía ese tiempo en estudiar por mi cuenta.

—¿No asistir a clase de Biología?—se quedó boquiabierta.

_"Es una locura. ¿Tan difícil te resulta aguantar una asignatura que ya te sabes? Tiene que haber algún problema con el profesor Banner. Me pregunto si debería hablar con Bob del tema..." _

—No tendrás suficientes créditos para graduarte.

—Ya recuperaré al año que viene.

—Tal vez deberías comentarlo antes con tus padres. —La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas, pero fuera quien fuera no me importunó con sus pensamientos, por lo que ignoré esa entrada y me concentré en la señora Cope. Me incliné un poco más cerca y le sostuve la mirada con los ojos abiertos. Hubiera funcionado mejor de haberlos tenido dorados en lugar de negros. La negrura atemoriza a la gente, como debe ser.

—Por favor, señora Cope —modulé la voz del modo más suave y persuasivo que pude—. ¿No hay ninguna otra clase donde haya sitio para mí? Estoy convencido de que debe de haber un resquicio en algún sitio. Biología como sexta hora de clase no puede ser la única opción… Le sonreí a la par que procuraba no mostrar mucho los dientes para no asustarla y suavizar la expresión del semblante. Su corazón resonó con más fuerza.

_"Demasiado joven"_, se recordó frenéticamente.

—Bueno, tal vez podría hablar con Bob, quiero decir, con el señor Banner y ver si...—En un segundo cambió todo: la atmósfera de la habitación, mi misión en la misma, la razón por la que me inclinaba hacia la mujer pelirroja… Lo que antes tenía un propósito concreto, ahora se había convertido en otro muy distinto.

Un segundo fue todo lo que necesitó Samantha Wells para abrir la puerta y depositar con retraso la hoja de firmas en la cesta situada en la entrada.

Un segundo fue lo que tardó el golpe de viento que se coló por la puerta en sacudirme.

Un segundo fue todo lo que necesité para comprender por qué esa primera persona no me había interrumpido con sus pensamientos nada más entrar. Aunque no necesitaba asegurarme, me volví. Lo hice despacio, pugnando por controlar los músculos que se negaban a obedecerme.

Bella Swan estaba ahí en frente, de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared al lado de la puerta, con un papel apretado entre las manos. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más de lo habitual cuando asimiló mi mirada feroz, inhumana. El olor de su sangre saturó cada partícula de aire en la habitación pequeña y calurosa. Mi garganta estalló en llamas. El monstruo me observó de nuevo desde el espejo de sus ojos, una máscara de maldad.

Mi mano vaciló en el aire sobre el mostrador. No tendría siquiera que mirar hacia atrás para coger la cabeza de la señora Cope y aplastarla contra la mesa con fuerza suficiente para matarla. Dos vidas, mejor que veinte. Una ganga.

El monstruo esperaba ávido y hambriento a que lo hiciera. Pero siempre debe haber una posibilidad de elegir, tenía que haberla. Interrumpí el movimiento de mis pulmones y fijé el rostro de Carlisle delante de mí. Me volví para encarar a la señora Cope y escuché la sorpresa interna que le había causado el cambio en mi expresión. Echando mano del autocontrol que había tenido tiempo de practicar en décadas de esfuerzo, conseguí que mi voz sonara aún más monótona y suave. Quedaba suficiente aire en mis pulmones para hablar una vez más, apresurando las palabras.

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.—Giré y me lancé fuera de la habitación al tiempo que intentabano sentir la calidez de la sangre dentro del cuerpo de Bella cuando pasé a escasos centímetros de ella. No paré hasta llegar a mi coche, moviéndome demasiado rápido todo el camino hasta allí. La mayoría de los humanos se habían marchado ya, por lo que no hubo muchos testigos. Oí a un alumno de segundo, Austin Marks, darse cuenta y luego pensar que era imposible...

_"¿De donde habrá salido Edward Cullen?, es como si se hubiera materializado en el aire... Ya, me vale, ya estamos con la imaginación otra vez. Mamá siempre dice..."_

Los demás estaban allí cuando me deslicé dentro del Volvo.

Intenté controlar la respiración, pero tragaba a grandes bocanadas el aire fresco, como si estuviera sofocado.

—¿Edward? —me preguntó Alice con voz preocupada. Sólo sacudí la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó?—inquirió Emmett, distraído en ese instante por el hecho de que Jasper no estaba del mejor humor para su revancha. En vez de contestar, lancé el coche marcha atrás. Debía salir de allí antes de que Bella Swan me siguiera incluso al aparcamiento. Mi propio demonio personal, hechizándome...

Hice girar el coche y aceleré. Cogí los setenta antes de llegar a la carretera y una vez en ella, llegué a los ciento diez antes de doblar la esquina. Sin mirar, supe que Emmett, Rosalie, y Jasper se habían vuelto todos para observar fijamente a Alice, que se encogió de hombros. No podía ver lo que había pasado, sino lo que estaba por pasar. Y luego miró hacia adelante para ocuparse de mí. Ambos procesamos lo que ella veía en su cabeza y ambos nos sorprendimos por igual.

—¿Te marchas? —susurró ella. Los otros se volvieron para observarme a su vez.

—¿Voy a hacerlo? —susurré entre dientes. Entonces,vió que mi futuro tomaba un giro mucho más oscuro cuando flaqueaba mi resolución.

—Oh.—Bella Swan estaba muerta. La sangre fresca arrancaba brillos escarlata a mis ojos. Luego, había una investigación y transcurría un largo plazo de espera, por precaución, antes de que volviera a ser seguro que saliéramos, para empezar de nuevo… —Oh —dijo otra vez. La imagen de su visión se volvió más detallada. Contemplé el interior de la casa del Jefe Swan por primera vez, y vi a Bella en una cocina pequeña de armarios amarillos, dándome la espalda mientras yo la acechaba desde las sombras… hasta que el olor me llevara hasta ella…

—¡Detente! —gruñí, incapaz de soportarlo más.

—Lo siento—susurró ella con ojos dilatados. El monstruo se regocijó. Y la visión de la mente de Alice volvió a cambiar. Una autopista vacía, por la noche, flanqueada por árboles cubiertos de nieve que desfilaban a más de trescientos por hora. —Te echaré de menos—Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada de aprehensión. Estábamos a punto de llegar al lugar donde teníamos que girar para tomar el largo camino que nos llevaba a casa.—Bajémonos aquí—les instruyó Alice—. Debes decírselo tú mismo a Carlisle.—Asentí y las ruedas del coche chillaron al frenar bruscamente. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper descendieron en silencio. Harían que Alice se lo explicara todo cuando yo me hubiera marchado. Ella me tocó el hombro.—Harás lo correcto —murmuró, pero esta vez no era una visión, sino una orden—. Charlie Swan no tiene más familia. Eso le mataría a él también.

—Sí—dije yo, aunque sólo podía estar de acuerdo con Alice en la última parte de la frase. Ella se deslizó fuera para reunirse con los otros, con las cejas fruncidas, llena de ansiedad. Desaparecieron entre los árboles y estuvieron fuera de mi vista antes deque pudiera dar la vuelta al coche.

Aceleré de regreso a la ciudad, y supe que las visiones en la mente de Alice estarían tornando del negro al blanco como si fueran una luz estroboscópica. Mientras conducía de vuelta a Forks a ciento cincuenta, no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba. ¿A despedirme de mi padre o a abrazar al monstruo que moraba en mi interior? La carretera desaparecía bajo las ruedas.

* * *

><p>AQUÍ ESTÁ EL PRIMER CAP Y SUBIRÉ EL PRÓXIMO DENTRO DE POCO, SÉ QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, PERO LO REVIEWZ¿S SON MI SUELDO Y MI PAN DE CADA DÍA, ASÍ QUE NO ME DEJEN MORIR DE HAMBRE.<p>

¿REVIEWS?

SEVERLÁ


	2. Libro Abierto

**Esto es Sol de Medianoche, escrito por S. Meyer, yo nada más lo descargué traduje y corrigí. NO ESCRIBÍ NADA DE ESTO.**

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero estoy medio gripienta, por lo que me paso todo el dí en mi casa, sin hacer otra cosa más que traducir e imprimir revistas. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y disculpen mi tardanza. Lean.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

LIBRO ABIERTO

Me recliné contra un suave montículo de nieve, dejando que la nieve seca se acomodara en torno a mi peso. Mi piel se enfrió hasta que ya no sentía el aire a mi alrededor, y los pequeños pedazos de hielo se sintieron como terciopelo bajo mi piel. Arriba, el cielo era claro, con estrellas, brillando intensamente, azul en algunas partes y amarillo en otras. Las estrellas creaban majestuosas y remolinadas formas contra el negro universo, una vista maravillosa. Exquisitamente hermosa.

O por lo menos, debió serlo. Lo hubiera sido, si yo hubiera logrado verlo. No estaba mejorando nada.

Seis días habían pasado, seis días me escondí aquí en el vacío y deshabitado Denali, pero no estaba ni cerca a la libertad que tenía hasta la primera vez capté su esencia. Cuando miré al brillante cielo, fue como si hubiera una obstrucción entre mis ojos y su belleza. La obstrucción era un rostro humano, poco destacable, pero no podía borrarlo de mi mente. Escuché los pensamientos acercándose antes de escuchar los pasos que los acompañaban. El sonido del movimiento era sólo un débil susurro contra la nieve.

No me sorprendió que Tanya me hubiera seguido hasta aquí. Sabía que ella había estado reflexionando esta futura conversación en los últimos días, aguardando hasta que estuviera segura de lo que quería decir exactamente. La visualicé a unos 55 metros de distancia, balanceándose en la orilla de una negra roca. La piel de Tanya era plateada a la luz de las estrellas, y sus rizos rubios y largos se veían casi rosados con su color fresa. Sus ojos color ámbar brillaron mientras me espiaba, medio enterrado en la nieve, y sus labios se estrecharon lentamente en una sonrisa. Exquisito. Si hubiera logrado notarlo. Suspiré. Ella se agachó y con la punta de sus dedos tocó el borde de la roca, su cuerpo giró en una espiral.

_"Cannonball"_, pensó. Se lanzó al aire; su forma se transformó en una oscura y retorcida sombra mientras giraba elegantemente entre las estrellas y yo. Formó una bola con su cuerpo justo en el momento en que tocó el montículo de nieve detrás de mí. Una ventisca de nieve voló a mí alrededor. Las estrellas se volvieron negras y yo estaba enterrado en los plumosos cristales de hielo. Suspiré de nuevo, pero no me moví para desenterrarme. La oscuridad debajo de la nieve ni dolió ni mejoró la vista. Todavía veía el mismo rostro.

- ¿Edward? - Había nieve volando de nuevo mientras Tanya rápidamente me desenterraba. Removió la nieve de mi rostro inanimado, sin mirar mis ojos. - Disculpa - murmuró. -Era una broma.

- Lo sé. Fue divertido. - Su boca se torció hacia abajo.

- Irina y Kate dicen que debo dejarte solo. Ellas piensan que te molesto.

- Todo va a estar bien - Alice respiró. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, y Jasper tenía puesta su mano ligeramente debajo del codo de Alice, guiándola hacia adelante mientras caminábamos en grupo hacia la pequeña cafetería. Rosalie y Emmett conducían el camino, Emmett viéndose ridículo como un guardaespaldas en medio de un territorio hostil. Rose se veía cautelosa, también, pero mucho más irritada que protectora.

- Por supuesto que lo está - me quejé. Su comportamiento era absurdo. Si no estuviera seguro de que podía manejar esta situación, me hubiera quedado en casa. El cambio repentino de nuestra normal mañana, incluso juguetona -había nevado en la noche, y Emmett y Jasper estaban tomando ventaja de mi distracción para bombardearme con bolas de nieve; cuando se aburrieron con mi falta de entusiasmo, comenzaron a lanzárselas entre ellos- esta vigilancia exagerada hubiera sido cómica, si no fuera tan irritante.

- Ella aún no está aquí, pero por donde vendrá... no estará a favor del viento si nos sentamos en nuestro lugar de siempre.

- Por supuesto que nos sentaremos en nuestro lugar de siempre. Ya para, Alice. Me estás sacando de mis casillas. Estaré absolutamente bien. - Le guiñó un ojo a Jasper mientras éste la ayudaba a sentarse, y sus ojos finalmente se enfocaron en mi rostro.

- Hmm - dijo, casi sorprendida. -Creo que tienes razón.

- Por supuesto que la tengo - murmuré. Odiaba ser el centro de su atención. Sentí una repentina simpatía por Jasper, recordando todas las veces que lo sobreprotegimos. Jasper me miró brevemente,e hizo una mueca.

"_Molesta, ¿verdad?"_, le hice una mueca. ¿Sólo había sido la semana pasada, en que esta larga, monótona habitación me había parecido tortuosamente opaca? ¿Cuándo me pareció que estaba en coma, al estar aquí? Hoy mis músculos y nervios estaban estirados y tensos como cuerdas de piano, tensionadas para sonar a la presión más ligera. Mis sentidos estaban híperalertas; escanée cada sonido, cada suspiro, cada movimiento del aire que tocó mi piel, cada pensamiento. Especialmente los pensamientos. Sólo uno de mis sentidos lo mantuve bloqueado, rechazando usarlo. El olfato, por supuesto. No respiré. Estaba esperando oír más acerca de los Cullens en todos esos pensamientos.

Esperé todo el día, buscando cualquier nuevo conocido en el que Bella Swan hubiera confiado, tratando de ver qué dirección había tomado el nuevo chisme. Pero no había nada. Nadie notó a los cinco vampiros en la cafetería, como siempre antes de que llegara la nueva chica. Varios de los humanos aquí aún pensaban en ella, lo mismo de la semana pasada. En vez de encontrar esto absolutamente aburrido, ahora estaba fascinado. ¿Acaso ella no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre mí? No hay manera de que no haya notando mi negra y asesina mirada. La había visto reaccionar. Seguramente, la asusté tontamente. Estaba convencido de que le diría a alguien, tal vez incluso exagerado la historia un poco para hacerla más interesante. Dándome algunas líneas amenazadoras. Y entonces, ella también me escuchó tratando de cambiar la clase de biología que compartíamos. Debe haberse preguntado, después de ver mi expresión, si ella era la causa. Una chica normal hubiera averiguado, comparado su experiencia con otros, buscando historias comunes que explicaran mi comportamiento para no sentirse discriminada. Los humanos constantemente se desesperaban por sentirse normales, para encajar. Para mezclarse con todos los demás, como un rebaño de ovejas sin rasgo distintivo. Esta chica no sería la excepción a esa regla. Pero nadie notó que estábamos sentados aquí, en nuestra mesa de siempre. Bella debe ser excepcionalmente tímida, si no confió en nadie. Tal vez habló con su padre, quizás esa es la relación más fuerte que tiene... aunque eso parece improbable, dado el hecho de que pasó muy poco tiempo con él en el transcurso de su vida. Sería más cercana a su madre. De todas maneras, tendré que pasar por la casa del Jefe Swan algún día pronto y escuchar qué está pensando.

- ¿Algo nuevo? - me preguntó Jasper.

- Nada. Ella... creo que no dijo nada. - Todos levantaron una ceja a este hecho.

- Tal vez no eres tan terrorífico como crees que eres - dijo Emmett, riendo entredientes. - Apuesto a que pude haberla asustado mucho mejor que eso. - Entorné mis ojos hacia él.

- Me pregunto... - Jasper estaba desconcertado con mi revelación del silencio único de la chica.

- Ya lo hemos debatido.

- No lo sé.

- Ahí viene - Alice murmuró. Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se ponía rígido.

- Traten de parecer humanos.

- ¿Humanos dices? - preguntó Emmett. Levantó su puño derecho, moviendo sus dedos para revelar la bola de nieve que había guardado en su palma. Por supuesto no se había derretido. La apretó formando un abultado cubo de hielo. Tenía sus ojos puestos en Jasper, pero ví la dirección de sus pensamientos. Y Alice también, por supuesto. Cuando él abruptamente le lanzó el pedazo de hielo, ella lo hizo a un lado con un casual alboroto de sus dedos. El hielo rebotó a lo largo de la cafetería, demasiado rápido para ser visible al ojo humano, y se rompió con un sostenido golpe contra la muralla de ladrillo. El cubo también se rompió. Todas las cabezas de esa esquina de la cafetería se voltearon para ver a la pila de hielo roto en el piso, y luego giraron de un lado a otro buscando al culpable. No miraron más lejos que unas pocas mesas de distancia... Nadie nos miró.

- Muy humano, Emmett - dijo Rosalie con un tono mordaz. - ¿Por qué no aprovechas para atravesar el muro?

- Sería mucho más impresionante si tú lo hicieras, cielo.

Traté de ponerles atención, manteniendo mi rostro en una mueca como si formara parte de su jugarreta. No me permití mirar hacia la línea en donde sabía que estaba ella. Pero eso era todo lo que oía. Podía escuchar la impaciencia de Jessica con la nueva chica, quien parecía estar distraída, también, inmóvil en su lugar. Ví, en los pensamientosde Jessica, que las mejillas de Bella Swan estaban tornándose de un brillante color rosa por efectode la sangre. Volteé respirando cuidadosamente, preparado para dejar de hacerlo por si un poco de su esencia llegaba con el aire cerca de mí. Mike Newton estaba con ellas dos. Escuché sus dos voces, verbal y mental, cuando le preguntó a Jessica qué le pasaba a la chica Swan. No me gustó la forma en que sus pensamientos se envolvían en torno a ella, el parpadeo de una ya establecida fantasía nublaba su mente mientras la miraba despertar de su ensueño como si hubiese olvidado que estaba ahí.

- Nada - escuché que Bella dijo en una tranquila y clara voz. Parecía el sonar de una campana sobre el balbuceo en la cafetería, pero sabía que eso era así sólo porque estaba escuchando con demasiada atención. - Hoy sólo quiero un refresco - continuó moviéndose para avanzar en la fila. No pude evitar lanzar una mirada en su dirección. Ella estaba mirando al piso, la sangre lentamente se desvanecía de su rostro. Rápidamente cambié la dirección de mi mirada, a Emmett, quien se reía a la sonrisa de dolor que había en mi rostro.

"_Te ves enfermo, hermano"_.

Cambié mi expresión para que se viera casual y no forzada. Jessica se estaba preguntando en voz alta sobre la falta de apetito de la chica.

- ¿Es que no tienes hambre? - preguntó.

- La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada - su voz era aún más baja, pero todavía muy clara. ¿Por qué me incomodó, la repentina preocupación que emanó de los pensamientos de Mike Newton? ¿Qué importaba si era una posesión para ellos? No era asunto mío si Mike Newton se sentía innecesariamente ansioso por ella. Quizás esta es la forma en que todos reaccionan a ella. ¿Acaso no había querido, instintivamente, protegerla también? Antes de que quisiera matarla, la verdad... ¿Pero estaba realmente enferma? Era difícil saberlo, se veía tan delicada con su piel translúcida... Entonces me di cuenta de que yo también me estaba preocupando, tal como ese estúpido niño, así que me obligué a mi mismo a no pensar en su salud. De todas maneras, no me gustaba monitorearla desde los pensamientos de Mike. Cambié a los de Jessica, mirando cuidadosamente cómo ellos tres escogían una mesa para sentarse. Afortunadamente, se sentaron con los usuales compañeros de Jessica, en una de las primeras mesas de la cafetería. Sin viento a favor, tal y como Alice había prometido. Alice me dió un codazo.

_"Ella va a mirar hacía acá pronto, actúa humano."_

Apreté los dientes detrás de una mueca.

- Tranquilízate, Edward - me dijo Emmett. - Honestamente. Así que matas un humano. Eso difícilmente puede ser el fin del mundo.

- Tu sabrás - murmuré. Emmett soltó una carcajada.

- Tienes que aprender a superar las cosas. Como yo. La eternidad es un largo tiempo como para pasarlo con culpa. - Justo entonces, Alice lanzó un pequeño puñado de hielo que había estado escondiendo, en el inesperado rostro de Emmett. Éste parpadeó, sorprendido, y luego hizo una mueca. - Tú te lo buscaste - dijo mientras se inclinaba en la mesa y sacudía los cristales encrustados en su pelo en dirección a Alice. La nieve, derritiéndose en el cálido lugar, voló desde su pelo en una gruesa lluvia de mitad líquido, mitad hielo.

- ¡Eww! - Rosalie se quejó, mientras ella y Alice se alejaban del diluvio. Alicé se rió, y todos la copiamos. Podía ver en la cabeza de Alice cómo ella había orquestado este perfecto momento, y yo sabía que la chica, debería parar de pensar en ella de esa forma, como si fuera la única chica en el mundo, que Bella estaría mirándonos jugar y reír, viéndonos tan felices y humanos y poco reales como una pintura de Normal Rockwell. Alice continuó riendo, y luego tomó su bandeja y la usó como protección. La chica, Bella debe estar mirándonos aún.

"_...mirando a los Cullens de nuevo"_, alguien pensó, captando mi atención.

Miré automáticamente hacia la inintencional llamada, dándome cuenta mientras mis ojos encontraban su destino, que reconocía esa voz, había estado escuchándola todo el día. Pero mis ojos pasaron de largo a Jessica, enfocándose en la penetrante mirada de la chica. Rápidamente miró hacia abajo, escondiéndose detrás de su denso cabello. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Con el paso del tiempo la frustración parecía estar poniéndose cada vez más aguda, en vez de aliviada. Traté, seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo nunca lo intenté antes, de probar una vez más entrar en su mente. Mi don siempre venía a mi naturalmente, sin pedirlo; nunca tuve que esforzarme para lograrlo. Pero ahora me concentré, tratando. Nada más que silencio.

_"¿Qué tiene ella de especial?"_, pensó Jessica, produciendo eco a mi propia frustración.

- Edward Cullen te está mirando - susurró en el oído de la chica Swan, con una risita. No había ningún signo de celosa irritación en su tono de voz. Jessica parecía tener habilidades para fingir amistad. Escuché, absorto, la respuesta de la chica.

- No parece enojado, ¿verdad? - ella le susurró a Jessica. Así que, sí había notado mi reacción salvaje de la semana pasada. Por supuesto que lo hizo. La pregunta confundió a Jessica. Vi mi propio rostro en sus pensamientos mientras inspeccionaba mi expresión, pero no la miré. Aún estaba concentrado en la chica, tratando de escuchar algo.

Mi intensa concentración no parecía estar ayudando en nada.

- No - le dijo Jess, y yo sabía que deseaba haber podido decir que sí. Debió haberle dolido la forma en que la miraba, sin embargo no había rastro de dolor en su voz. - ¿Debería estarlo?

- Creo que no soy de su agrado - la chica susurró de vuelta, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo como si estuviera repentinamente cansada. Traté de comprender la expresión, pero sólo pude suponer. Tal vez sí estaba cansada.

- A los Cullens no les gusta nadie - Jess le aseguró. - Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para que les guste. _"Nunca lo hacen"_. Su pensamiento fue una queja. - Pero te sigue mirando.

- No lo mires - dijo la chica ansiosamente, elevando su cabeza para asegurarse de que Jessica había obedecido la orden. Jessica rió nerviosamente, pero obedeció. La chica no miró otra cosa aparte de la mesa por el resto de la hora. Pensé, aunque, por supuesto, no podía estar seguro, que lo hizo a propósito. Parecía como si ella quisiera mirarme. Su cuerpo giró suavemente en mi dirección, su barbilla comenzó a girar, luego se detuvo, respiró profundo, y miró fijamente aquien quiera que le estaba hablando. Ignoré la mayor parte de los otros pensamientos alrededor de la chica, como si no fueran, momentariamente, acerca de ella. Mike Newton estaba planeando una pelea de nieve en el aparcamiento para después de clases, sin darse cuenta de que ya había comenzado a llover. El alboroto de los suaves copos de nieve contra el techo se había convertido en más comunes golpeteos de gotas. ¿De verdad él no podía oír eso? A mi me parecía bastante ruidoso. Cuando terminó la hora del almuerzo, permanecí en mi asiento. Los humanos formaron filas para salir, y yo traté de distinguir el sonido de sus pisadas de entre los demás, como si hubiera algo importante o inusual en ellas. Qué estúpido. Mi familia no hizo movimiento alguno para salir. Esperaron a ver qué haría yo. ¿Iría a clases, me sentaría a su lado donde podría oler la absurdamente potente esencia de su sangre y sentir el calor de su pulso en el aire, en mi piel? ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte para eso? ¿O había tenido suficiente por este día?

- Creo... que estará todo bien - dijo Alice, vacilante. - Tu mente está decidida. Creo que lograrás pasar de esta hora - pero Alice sabía bien cuán rápido podía cambiar la mente.

- ¿Por qué forzarte, Edward? - preguntó Jasper. Aunque él no quería sentirse satisfecho por el hecho de que era yo el débil ahora, podía escuchar eso, sólo un poco. - Ve a casa, tómalo con calma.

- ¿Cuál es el gran problema? - Emmett discrepó. - Si la mata o no la mata tendrá que superarlo de todas formas.

- No me quiero mudar aún - se quejó Rosalie. - No quiero empezar todo de nuevo. Ya casi terminamos el instituto, Emmett. Finalmente.

Yo me debatía en la decisión. Quería, quería gravemente, enfrentar esto en vez de salir corriendo otra vez. Pero no me quería arriesgar mucho, tampoco. Jasper había cometido un error la semana pasada al pasar tanto tiempo sin cazar. ¿Esto fue solo un insustancial error? No quería desarraigar a mi familia. Ninguno de ellos me lo agradecería. Pero quería ir a mi clase de Biología. Me di cuenta de que quería ver su rostro otra vez. Eso era lo que decidía por mi. Esa curiosidad. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por sentirla. ¿Acaso no me había prometido que no dejaría que el silencio de la mente de la chica me haría sentir indebidamente interesado en ella? Y aún así, aquí estaba, mucho más que indebidamente interesado. Quería saber qué estaba pensando. Su mente estaba cerrada, pero sus ojos muy abiertos. Quizás podría leerlos en vez de a su mente.

- No, Rose, creo que de verdad estará bien. - Dijo Alice. - Se está... poniendo muy firme. Estoy un noventa y tres por ciento segura que nada malo va a pasar si él va a clases. - Me miró inquisitivamente, preguntándose qué había cambiado en mis pensamientos que había hecho su visión del futuro más segura. ¿Sería suficiente la curiosidad para mantener viva a Bella Swan? Emmett tenía razón. ¿Por qué no seguir con esto? Enfrentaría la tentación cara a cara.

- Vayan a clases. - Ordené, alejándome de la mesa. Me giré y me alejé a trancos sin mirar atrás. Podía oír la preocupación de Alice, la censura de Jasper, la aprobación de Emmett y la irritación de Rosalie, arrastrándose detrás de mí. Respiré profundo una vez más en la puerta de la sala de clases, y luego sostuve la respiración al caminar dentro del pequeño, cálido espacio.

No estaba atrasado. El Sr. Banner aún estaba preparando el laboratorio de hoy. La chica estaba sentada en mi... en nuestra mesa, con bosquejo mientras me acercaba, interesado incluso en esta trivial creación de su mente, pero fue en vano. Sólo unos diseños al azar de círculos encima de más círculos. Quizás no se estaba concentrando en el modelo, pero, ¿pensando en algo más? Moví mi silla hacia atrás con innecesaria aspereza, arrastrándola a través del linóleo; los humanos siempre se sienten más cómodos cuando el ruido anuncia que alguien se acerca. Sabía que ella oiría el sonido; no levantó la vista, pero su mano se distrajo y se salió del esquema que estaba dibujando, dejándolo desequilibrado. ¿Por qué no levantó la vista? Probablemente estaba asustada. Debía asegurarmede dejarla con una diferente impresión esta vez. Hacerla pensar que se había imaginado todo.

- Hola - dije con aquella voz tranquila que utilizaba cuando quería hacer sentir cómodo a alguien, formando una cortés sonrisa con mis labios de forma que no mostrara ningún diente. Entonces levantó la mirada, sus grandes ojos marrones lucían asustados, casi desconcertados, y llenos de silenciosas preguntas. Era la misma expresión que había estado obstruyendo mi visión la semana pasada. Mientras miraba dentro de esos extrañados y profundos ojos marrones, me dí cuenta que el odio, el odio que imaginé merecía esta chica sólo por el hecho de existir, se había evaporado. Sin respirar, sin sentir su esencia, era difícil creer que alguien tan vulnerable pudiera proyectar tanto odio. Sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse, y no dijo nada. Le sostuve la mirada, enfocándome sólo en sus profundas dudas, y traté de ignorar el apetitoso color de su piel. Tenía suficiente aire para hablar por un rato sin inhalar. -Me llamo Edward Cullen - dije, aunque sabía que ella ya sabía eso. Era la forma más cortés de continuar. - No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser Bella Swan. - Parecía confusa, ahí estaba ese pequeño fruncimiento de ceño entre sus ojos de nuevo. Le tomó medio segundo más de lo normal en responder.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó y su voz tartamudeó un poco. Debo haberla aterrorizado. Eso me hizo sentir culpable; era tan indefensa. Me reí amablemente, fue un sonido que sabía la haría sentir más cómoda. De nuevo, tuve cuidado con mis dientes.

- Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre - seguramente se había dado cuenta que se había convertido en el centro de atención de este monótono lugar. - El pueblo entero te esperaba. - Frunció el ceño como si esta información fuera desagradable. Supongo, que siendo tímida como ella parecía ser, demasiada atención sería algo malo para ella. La mayoría de los humanos sentían todo lo contrario. Aunque ellos no querían permanecer fuera de la manada, al mismo tiempo en que anhelaban proyectar su individual uniformidad.

- No - dijo. - Me refería a que me llamaste Bella.

- ¿Prefieres Isabella? - pregunté, perplejo por el hecho de que no podía ver adónde quería ir con esta pregunta. No entendía. Seguramente, había dejado clara su preferencia muchas veces su primer día aquí. ¿Todos los humanos eran tan incomprensibles sin el contexto mental como guía?

- No, me gusta Bella - respondió, ladeando su cabeza un poco hacia el lado. Su expresión, si estuviera leyéndola correctamente, se estaba debatiendo entre la vergüenza y la confusión. - Pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella - su piel se oscureció en un rosado intenso.

- Oh - dije lastimosamente, y rápidamente desvié mi mirada de su rostro. Entonces me dí cuenta de lo que significaban sus preguntas: había fallado, cometí un error. Si no hubiera estado tan atento escuchando detrás de las cabezas de todos el primer día en que ella apareció, la habría llamado por su nombre completo, como todos los demás. Ella notó la diferencia. Sentí una punzada de inquietud. Fue muy fácil para ella darse cuenta de mi error. Algo astuta, especialmente para alguien que supuestamente estaba aterrorizada por mi proximidad. Pero tenía mayores problemas que cualquier sospecha que pudiera tener sobre mi, en su cabeza. Me faltaba el aire. Si le iba a hablar de nuevo, tendría que inhalar. Sería difícil evitar hablar. Desafortunadamente para ella, compartir esta mesa conmigo la hizo mi compañera de laboratorio, y hoy tendríamos que trabajar juntos. Sería incómodo, e incomprensiblemente grosero de mi parte, ignorarla mientras trabajábamos. Sería más sospechoso y la asustaría más aún. Me alejé de ella lo más que pude sin mover mi silla, girando mi cabeza afuera hacia el pasillo. Me apoyé, congelando mis músculos en su lugar, y entonces absorbí una rápida bocanada de aire, respirando solamente por la boca. ¡Ahh! Fue verdaderamente doloroso. Incluso sin olerla, podía sentir su sabor en mi lengua. Mi garganta estaba repentinamente en llamas de nuevo, anhelando absolutamente cada parte de ella tan fuertemente como el primer momento en que capté su esencia, la semana pasada. Cerré fuertemente mis dientes y traté de recomponerme.

- Empiecen - ordenó el Sr. Banner. Se sintió como si hubiera puesto en práctica todo mi autocontrol que había guardado en setenta años para volver a mirarla, quien estaba mirando la mesa de nuevo, y sonreír.

- ¿Las damas primero, compañera? - le ofrecí. Levantó la mirada a mi expresión y su rostro quedó en blanco, sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Había algo malo en mi expresión?¿Estaba asustada de nuevo? Ni si quiera habló. - Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas - dije tranquilamente.

- No - me dijo, y su rostro pasó del blanco al rojo nuevamente. - Yo lo hago - me quedé mirando el equipo en la mesa, el estropeado microscopio, la caja con las diapositivas, en vez de mirar la sangre arremolinarse bajo su clara piel. Tomé otro rápido respiro, entre mis dientes, e hice una mueca de dolor mientras su sabor me quemaba la garganta. - Profase - dijo rápidamente después de una rápida examinada. Comenzó a remover la diapositiva, aunque apenas la había mirado.

- ¿Te importa si lo miro? - instintivamente, estúpidamente, como si yo fuera uno de los de su especie, alcancé su mano para detenerla de remover la diapositiva. Por un segundo, el calor de su piel quemó la mía. Fue como una corriente eléctrica, obviamente mucho más caliente que unos pocos grados, noventa y ocho punto seis, aproximadamente. El calor pegó en mi mano y luego subió por mi brazo. Ella alejó su mano de la mía. - Lo siento - murmuré entre dientes. Necesitaba algo qué mirar, así que agarré el microscopio y miré rápidamente por el lente. Ella tenía razón.

- Profase - asentí. Todavía estaba muy incómodo como para mirarla. Respirando lo más tranquilamente como me era posible por entre mis dientes y tratando de ignorar la ardiente sed, me concentré en la simple tarea, escribiendo las palabras en la línea apropiada en la hoja, y luego cambiando la primera diapositiva por la segunda. ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora? ¿Qué habrá sentido ella, cuando le toqué la mano? Mi piel debió sentirse fría como el hielo, repulsiva. Con razón estaba tan callada. Miré la diapositiva. - Anafase. - Me dije a mí mismo mientras escribía en la segunda línea.

- ¿Puedo? - preguntó. La miré, sorprendido de ver que ella estaba esperando expectante, con una mano medio inclinada hacia el microscopio. No se veía asustada. ¿Realmente creía que había respondido mal? No pude evitar sonreír a la esperanzada mirada en su rostro mientras deslizaba el microscopio hacia ella. Ella miró por el lente con una impaciencia que pronto se desvaneció. Las esquinas de su boca se inclinaron hacia abajo. - ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? - preguntó, manteniendo la vista en el microscopio, pero sosteniendo una mano hacia afuera. Dejé caer la próxima diapositiva en su mano, procurando que mi piel no fuera a tocar la de ella. Sentarme a su lado fue como sentarme al lado de una estufa. Me podía sentir a mi mismo entibiándome levemente a una temperatura más alta. No miró mucho tiempo la diapositiva. - Interfase - dijo en un tono despreocupado, quizás esforzándose un poco en tratar de sonar así, y empujó el microscopio hacía mí. Ella no tocó el papel, sino que esperó a que yo escribiera la respuesta. Revisé la diapositiva y ella estaba en lo correcto, de nuevo. Y así terminamos la tarea, hablando una palabra a la vez y sin mirarnos en ningún momento. Éramos los únicos que habíamos terminado, los demás estaban teniendo serios problemas con la tarea. Mike Newton parecía tener problemas concentrándose, estaba tratando de mirar qué hacíamos Bella y yo.

_"Desearía que se hubiera quedado a donde quiera que fue"_, pensó Mike, dirigiendo hacia mí una mirada furiosa.

Hmm, interesante. No me había dado cuenta que este chico había comenzado a guardarme cierto rencor. Y aún más interesante, encontré -para mi sorpresa- que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Miré nuevamente a la chica, desconcertado por la amplia gama de estrago y agitación que, a pesar de ser tan común y de una apariencia poco amenazadora, ella estaba causando en mi vida. Tampoco era que yo no pudiera ver a qué se refería Mike. En verdad ella era bonita... en una forma inusual. Mejor que ser bella, su rostro era interesante. No absolutamente simétrico, su delgada barbilla fuera de balance con sus anchos pómulos; incluso en el color, la luz y la sombra contrastaban en su rostro y su cabello; y sus ojos, rebosantes de silenciosos secretos... Ojos que repentinamente se clavaron en los míos. La miré fijamente, tratando de adivinar al menos un secreto.

- ¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? - me preguntó abruptamente. Qué pregunta más extraña.

- No - casi sonreí a la idea de mejorar mi vista.

- Oh - musitó. - Te veo los ojos distintos. - Me sentí extrañamente helado de nuevo al darme cuenta de que aparentemente no era el único tratando de averiguar secretos el día de hoy. Me encogí, mis hombros se enderezaron, y miré adelante en donde el profesor estaba haciendo sus rondas. Por supuesto que había algo diferente en mis ojos desde la última vez que ella los vió. Al prepararme para esta dura prueba, para esta tentación, pasé todo el fin de semana cazando, saciando mi sed todo lo posible, exagerando en realidad. Me harté de sangre de animales, no es que hiciera mucha diferencia en el indignante sabor flotando a su alrededor. La última vez que la miré mi ojos estaban negros por la sed. Ahora, con mi cuerpo satisfecho de sangre, mis ojos eran de un cálido dorado. Ámbar claro con mi excesiva tentativa para apagar mi sed. Otro error. Si hubiera sabido a lo que se refería con su pregunta, le hubiera dicho que sí. Me he sentado entre humanos por dos años en este instituto, y ella ha sido la primera en examinarme lo bastante cerca para darse cuenta del color de mis ojos. Los demás, mientras admiraban la belleza de mi familia, tienden a mirar hacia otro lado rápidamente en cuanto los miraba. Ellos se alejaban, bloqueando los detalles de nuestra apariencia con un instintivo esfuerzo por mantenerse fuera de tratar de entender. Ignorancia era la dicha de la mente humana. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente ella la que se diera cuenta? El se acercó a nuestra mesa. Agradecido inhalé la brisa de aire limpio que trajo con él antes de que se mezclara con su esencia.

- En fin, Edward - dijo, mirando nuestras respuestas. - ¿No crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?

- Bella - lo corregí automáticamente. - En realidad, ella identificó tres de las diapositivas. - Los pensamientos del Sr. Banner eran escépticos mientras se giraba para mirar a la chica.

- ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? - La observé, absorto, mientras ella sonreía, luciendo algo avergonzada.

- Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

- ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco? - Preguntó el Sr. Banner.

- Sí. - Esto lo sorprendió. El laboratorio de hoy era algo que había planeado para un curso más avanzado. El cabeceó cuidadosamente.

- ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

- Sí - entonces, ella estaba avanzada, inteligente para un humano. Esto no me sorprendió. - Bueno - el Sr. Banner dijo después de una pausa. - Supongo que es bueno que ambos sean compañeros de laboratorio - giró y se alejó de nosotros murmurando. - Así los otros chicos tienen la oportunidad de aprender algo por sus propios medios - casi en un susurro. Dudo mucho que la chica lograra oír algo.

Ella comenzó a garabatear círculos en su carpeta de nuevo. Dos fallas en media hora. Una mala impresión de mi persona. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que ella pensaba de mí -¿qué tan asustada estaba, qué era lo que sospechaba?- sabía que necesitaba un mayor esfuerzo para dejarla con una nueva y mejor impresión de mí. Algo para borrar de su memoria nuestro feroz último encuentro.

- Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? - dije, repitiendo la pequeña conversación que había oído a una docena de estudiantes hoy. Una aburrida, típica conversación. El clima, siempre seguro. Ella me miró con una obvia duda en sus ojos, una reacción anormal a mis normales palabras.

- En realidad, no - me dijo, sorprendiéndome de nuevo. Traté de guiar la conversación de vuelta a unos campos más seguros. Ella venía de un lugar mucho más brillante y cálido -su piel parecía reflejar todo eso de alguna manera, a pesar de su imparcialidad- y el frío debe incomodarle. Mi helado contacto seguramente lo hizo...

- A ti no te gusta el frío - adiviné.

- Tampoco la humedad - asintió.

- Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks. -"_Quizás no debiste haber venido aquí"_, quise agregar._"Quizás debieras volver a donde perteneces"_.

En todo caso, no estaba seguro de que fuera eso lo que yo quería. Siempre recordaría la esencia de su sangre, ¿había alguna garantía de que eventualmente no la seguiría? Además, si ella se fuera, su mente sería por siempre un misterio para mí. Un constante, persistente rompecabezas.

- Ni te lo imaginas - dijo en una baja voz, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Sus respuestas nunca eran lo que yo esperaba. Me hacían querer preguntar más cosas.

- En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí? - pregunté, notando instantáneamente que el tono de mi voz era algo acusador, no tan casual para una conversación. La pregunta sonó descortés, entrometida.

- Es... complicado - ella parpadeó, dejando la conversación inconclusa, y yo casi exploté de la curiosidad, la curiosidad quemaba tanto como la sed en mi garganta. En realidad, noté que se estaba haciendo mucho más fácil respirar; la agonía se había convertido en algo mucho más familiar.

- Creo que voy a poder entenderte - insistí. Quizás una común cortesía la mantendría respondiendo mis preguntas mientras yo no fuera demasiado grosero al preguntarlas. Ella miraba sus manos silenciosamente. Esto me hizo sentir impaciente; quería poner mi mano debajo de su barbilla y obligarla a mirarme para así poder leer sus ojos. Pero sería estúpido de mi parte, peligroso, tocar su piel otra vez. Repentinamente levantó la vista. Fue un alivio poder ver las emociones en sus ojos de nuevo. Habló muy rápido, se le confundían las palabras.

- Mi madre se volvió a casar. - Ah, esto era lo suficientemente humano para poder entenderlo. La tristeza pasó por sus claros ojos y trajo de vuelta el ceño fruncido.

- No me parece tan complicado - discrepé. Mi voz sonó gentil sin esforzarme para que así fuera. Su tristeza me hacía sentir extrañamente desamparado, deseando poder hacerla sentir mejor. Un impulso extraño. - ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

- El pasado mes de septiembre - dijo con un suspiro. Contuve la respiración mientras su cálido aliento rozaba mi rostro.

- Pero él no te gusta - supuse, tratando de conseguir más información.

- No, Phil es un buen tipo - dijo, corrigiendo mi suposición. Había un rastro de una sonrisa alrededor de sus labios. - Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable - esto no encajaba en el escenario que había estado construyendo en mi cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos? - pregunté, mi voz sonó demasiado curiosa. Sonó como si estuviera siendo entrometido. Aunque debo admitir que lo era.

- Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional. - La pequeña sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada; la elección de esta carrera parecía ser divertida para ella. Yo también sonreí, sin pensarlo. No estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Su sonrisa sólo me hizo sonreír en respuesta para unirme a su secreto.

- ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? - Recorrí todos las listas de jugadores profesionales en mi cabeza, preguntándome cuál de todos era su Phil...

- Probablemente no. No juega bien. - Otra sonrisa. - Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera. - Las listas en mi cabeza se desvanecieron instantáneamente, y tabulé una lista de posibilidades en menos de un segundo. Al mismo tiempo, me estaba imaginando un nuevo escenario.

- Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él - dije. Al hacer suposiciones parecía conseguir más información que al hacer preguntas. Funcionó de nuevo. Su barbilla sobresalió, y su expresión de pronto se tornó obstinada.

- No, no me envió aquí - dijo, y su voz tenía una nueva y fuerte protección. Mi suposición la había molestado, sólo que no podía ver cómo. - Fue cosa mía - no podía adivinar a qué se refería, o la fuente de su despecho. Estaba totalmente perdido. Así que me rendí. Ella simplemente no tenía sentido. Ella no era como otros humanos. Tal vez el silencio de sus pensamientos y el perfume de su esencia no eran la única cosa inusual en ella.

- No lo entiendo - admití, odiando tener que rendirme. Ella suspiró, y me sostuvo la mirada por mucho más tiempo de que la mayoría de los humanos normales podían soportar.

- Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. - Explicó lentamente, su tono se iba volviendo más desesperado con cada palabra. - La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie. - El pequeño fruncimiento de su ceño se profundizó.

- Pero ahora, tu eres desgraciada - murmuré. No podía parar de hablar de mis hipótesis, esperando aprender más de sus reacciones. Esta, sin embargo, no parecía muy lejana de reconocer.

- ¿Y? - dijo, como si esto no fuera un aspecto que debiera considerarse. Continué mirándola, sintiendo que finalmente había obtenido mi primera ojeada real dentro de su alma. Ví en esa sola palabra dónde se estaba ubicando a ella misma entre sus propias prioridades. Al contrario de la mayoría, sus propias necesidades estaban al final de la lista. Ella estaba lejos de ser egoísta. Mientras veía esto, el misterio de la persona escondida dentro de esta silenciosamente comenzó a aclararse un poco.

- No parece demasiado justo - le dije. Me encogí, tratando de parecer casual, tratando de encubrir la intensidad de mi curiosidad. Ella se rió, pero no había alegría en aquél sonido.

- ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa - quería reírme a sus palabras, pero yo tampoco sentía alegría. Sabía un poco sobre la injusticia de la vida.

- Creo haberlo oído antes. - Me miró ,pareciendo confusa de nuevo. Sus ojos oscilaron lejos y luego volvieron a mirarme.

- Bueno, eso es todo - me dijo. Pero no estaba listo para dejar que esta conversación terminara. La pequeña V entre sus ojos, un resto de su tristeza, me molestó. Quería alisarlo con mis dedos. Pero, por supuesto, no podía tocarla. Era inseguro en tantas maneras.

- Finges bien - hablé lentamente, todavía considerando esta próxima hipótesis. – Pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas. Hizo una mueca, sus ojos se achicaron y su boca se dobló formando un puchero, y luego desvió la vista hacia el frente de la clase. No le gustaba cuando adivinaba correctamente. Ella no era el mártir promedio, no quería una audiencia a su dolor. - ¿Me equivoco? - Se estremeció levemente, pretendiendo ignorarme. Eso me hizo sonreír. - Creo que no.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - exigió, aún mirando hacia adelante.

- Muy buena pregunta - admití, más a mi mismo que respondiéndole. Su perspicacia era mejor que la mía - ella fue directo al grano mientras yo me andaba en rodeos, caminando como un ciego buscando pistas. Los detalles de su muy humana vida no debían importarme. Era un error preocuparme de qué pensaba. Mas allá de proteger a mi familia de la sospecha, los pensamientos humanos no significaban nada. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el menos intuitivo. Confiaba demasiado en mi don, claramente no era tan perceptivo como pensaba.

La chica suspiró y lanzó una mirada fulminante hacia el frente de la clase. Había algo gracioso en su expresión frustrada. Toda la situación, toda la conversación era graciosa. Nunca nadie había estado tan cerca del peligro como esta pequeña niña, en cualquier momento podría distraerme por mi ridícula absorción en la conversación, inhalar por mi nariz y atacarla antes de que me pudiera detener, y ella estaba irritada porque no le había respondido a su pregunta.

- ¿Te molesto? - pregunté, sonriendo a lo absurdo de la situación. Me miró rápidamente, y sus ojos parecieron estar atrapados bajo mi mirada.

- No exactamente, - me dijo. - Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto. - Se encogió, contrariada. La miré asombrado. La razón por la que ella estaba molesta era porque creía que podía ver a través de ella demasiado fácil. Qué irónico. Nunca me había esforzado tanto por entender a alguien en toda mi vida, o mejor dicho, mi existencia, porque "vida" difícilmente era la palabra correcta. Yo en realidad no tenía una vida.

- Nada de eso - discrepé, sintiéndome extrañamente... cuidadoso, como si hubiera algún peligro escondido aquí que no fuera capaz de ver. Estaba repentinamente alerta, la premonición me había puesto ansioso. - Me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

- Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes - contestó, creando su propia teoría, que otra vez, era cierto.

- Por lo general, sí - le sonreí abiertamente, dejando que mis labios de encogieran mostrando las filas de destelleantes, y filosos dientes detrás de ellos. Fue algo muy estúpido, pero estaba abrupta e inesperadamente desesperado por obtener algún tipo de advertencia a través de ella. Su cuerpo estaba más cerca del mío que hace un momento, habiendo girado inconscientemente en el curso de nuestra conversación. Todas las pequeñas señales que hubieran sido suficientes para asustar al resto de la humanidad no parecían funcionar con ella. ¿Por qué no se alejaba de mí, corriendo aterrorizada? Obviamente ella había visto lo suficientede mi lado oscuro para darse cuenta del peligro, intuitivamente como parecía ser. No alcancé a fijarme si mi advertencia había tenido el efecto correcto. El Sr. Banner llamó la atención de la clase justo en ese momento y ella desvió su atención de mí inmediatamente. Parecía un poco aliviada por la interrupción, así que quizá lo entendió inconscientemente. Espero que lo haya hecho. Reconocí la fascinación creciendo dentro de mí, incluso cuando traté de arraigarla. No me podía permitir encontrar interesante a Bella Swan. O mejor, ella no podía permitir eso. Ya estaba ansioso por otra oportunidad de hablar con ella. Quería saber más de su madre, su vida antes de venir aquí, su relación con su padre. Todos los insignificantes detalles que hicieran aflorar mucho más su carácter. Pero cada segundo que pasé con ella fue un error, un riesgo que ella no debería tomar. Distraídamente, sacudió su cabello justo en el momento en que me había permitido respirar. Una particular brisa concentrada de su esencia me golpeó en la garganta. Fue como el primer día, como la bola de una grúa de demolición. El dolor de la quemazón me hizo sentir mareado. Me tuve que agarrar a la mesa para mantenerme en mis casillas, otra vez. Esta vez, tenía un poco más de control. Al menos, no rompí nada. El monstruo gruñó dentro de mí, pero no hubo ningún placer en mi dolor. Estaba demasiado bien controlado. Por el momento. Paré de respirar, y me alejé de ella lo más que pude, todo al mismo tiempo. No, no me podía permitir encontrarla fascinante. Mientras más interesante la encontraba, era más probable de que la matara. Ya había cometido dos errores el día de hoy. ¿Cometería un tercero, uno que no fuera insignificante? Tan pronto en cuanto sonó la campana, huí del salón de clases, probablemente destruyendo cualquier impresión de cortesía que había construido a medias en el transcurso de esta hora. Otra vez, jadeé al limpio, y húmedo aire de afuera como si fuera una poción sanadora. Me apuré a tomar mucha distancia entre la chica y yo, lo más posible. Emmett me esperó fuera de la clase de Español. Leyó mi salvaje expresión al instante.

_"¿Cómo te fue?"_, me preguntó cauteloso.

- Nadie murió - murmuré.

_"Supongo que eso es algo. Cuando vi a Alice allí zanjando la cuestión, pensé..."_

Mientras caminábamos a la clase, vi en su memoria de tan solo unos momentos atrás, mirando por la puerta abierta de su última clase: Alice caminando enérgicamente con el rostro en blanco a través del patio hacia el edificio de ciencias. Sentí su urgencia por levantarse y acompañarla, y luego su decisión de quedarse allí. Si Alice necesitara ayuda, la habría pedido... Cerré mis ojos horrorizado y disgustado mientras me sentaba.

- No me había dado cuenta que había estado así de cerca. No pensé que fuera a... No noté que fuera a ser tan grave - susurré.

_"No lo fue", _me aseguró nuevamente. _"Nadie murió, ¿verdad?"_

- Correcto - le dije entre dientes. - Esta vez, no.

_"Quizá con el tiempo será todo más fácil"_.

- Seguro.

_"O, tal vez la matarás"_, se encogió. _"No serías el primero en meter la pata. Nadie te juzgará. A veces una persona sólo huele demasiado bien. Estoy impresionado que hayas durado tanto"_

- No estás ayudando, Emmett - estaba atónito con su aceptación de la idea de que en realidad mataría a la chica, que era inevitable. ¿Acaso era su culpa que oliera tan bien?

_"Sólo sé, que cuando me pasó a mi..."_, recordó, llevándome atrás con él medio siglo, a un oscuro callejón, donde una mujer de mediana edad estaba quitando unas sábanas secas de una cadena amarrada entre unos manzanos. La esencia de las manzanas colgaba fuertemente en el aire, la cosecha había terminado y las frutas rechazadas fueron dispersadas en el piso, los moretones en su piel soltando su fragancia en densas nubes. Un fresco campo de césped era el fondo a esa esencia, una armonía. Él caminó ladera arriba, olvidando a la mujer por completo, en un recado de Rosalie. El cielo arriba era de un color púrpura, y anaranjado por encima de los árboles. Él hubiera continuado con el mandato y no hubiera habido razón alguna para recordar aquella tarde, excepto por una repentina brisa nocturna que hizo volar las sábanas blancas como velas de un barco y aventó la esencia de la mujer directo al rostro de Emmett.

- Ah - gemí silenciosamente. Como si el recuerdo de mi propia sed no fuera suficiente.

_"Lo sé. No duré ni medio segundo. Ni siquiera pensé en resistirme"_.

Su memoria se volvió demasiado explícita para soportarlo. Me puse de pie, mis dientes fuertemente cerrados como para cortar acero con ellos.

- ¿Está bien, Edward? - Preguntó la señora Goff, asustada por mi repentino movimiento. Podía ver mi rostro en su mente, y sabía que me veía lejos de estar bien.

- Me perdona - murmuré, mientras me lanzaba puerta afuera.

- Emmett, por favor, ¿puedas tu ayudar a tu hermano? - ella preguntó, gesticulando desamparada hacia mi mientras salía del salón de clases. **(N/A Nótese que las preguntas de la profesora Goff no están mal traducidas. Están tal cual como en la lectura en inglés. Ella es profesora de Español, pero obviamente su español no es muy perfecto que digamos...)**

- Seguro - lo oí decir. Y entonces estaba justo a mi lado. Me siguió hasta el lugar más lejano del edificio, en donde me alcanzó y puso su mano en mi hombro. Sacudí su mano con una fuerza innecesaria. Habría roto los huesos de la mano de un humano, y los huesos unidos al brazo también. - Lo siento, Edward.

- Lo sé - solté profundos gritos ahogados al aire, tratando de aclarar mi cabeza y mis pulmones.

- ¿Tan malo es? - preguntó, tratando no pensar en la esencia y el sabor de su memoria mientras preguntaba, pero sin conseguirlo.

- Peor, Emmett, peor - se quedó tranquilo un momento.

_"Tal vez..."_

- No, no sería mejor si terminara con esto de una vez. Vuelve a clases, Emmett. Quiero estar solo.

Se dió vuelta sin decir una palabra o pensamiento y se alejó rápidamente. Le diría a la profesora de Español que yo estaba enfermo, o desertando, o era un vampiro peligrosamente fuera de control. ¿Esta excusa realmente importaba? Quizás no volvería. Tal vez debía irme. Fui a mi auto de nuevo, a esperar que terminaran las clases. A esconderme. De nuevo. Debería haber pasado mi tiempo tomando decisiones o tratando de reafirmar mi resolución, pero, como un adicto, me encontré buscando entre la interferencia de pensamientos emanando desde los edificios del instituto. Las familiares voces sobresalieron, pero no estaba interesado en escuchar las visiones de Alice o las quejas de Rosalie en este momento. Encontré a Jessica fácilmente, pero la chica no estaba con ella, así que continué buscando. Los pensamientos de Mike Newton captaron mi atención, y la localicé al fin, en el gimnasio con él. Él no estaba contento, porque yo había hablado con ella hoy en biología. El estaba caldeando el terreno sobre la respuesta de ella cuando de pronto trajo el tema...

_"Nunca lo había visto hablar con nadie más de una palabra aquí o allá. Por supuesto que él decidiría encontrar interesante a Bella. No me gusta la forma en que la mira. Pero ella no parece muy emocionada con él. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? 'Me preguntó qué bicho le habrá picado el lunes pasado'. Algo así. No sonó como que le importara. No pudo haber sido una gran conversación..."_, hablaba sólo de su pesimismo. Animado por la idea de que Bella no estaba interesada en su intercambio conmigo.

Esto me molestó un poco más de lo aceptable, así es que paré de escucharlo. Puse un CD de música violenta en el estéreo, y luego subí el volumen hasta que ahogó las otras voces. Me tenía que concentrar en la música con todas mis fuerzas para no volver a entrometerme en los pensamientos de Mike, para espiar a la insospechada chica... Hice trampa un par de veces, mientras la hora llegaba a su cierre. Sin espiar, traté de convencerme. Me estaba preparando. Quería saber el momento exacto en que ella saliera del gimnasio, cuando llegara al aparcamiento. No quería que me tomara por sorpresa. Mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a salir por las puertas del gimnasio, salí de mi auto, sin saber por qué. La lluvia era suave, ignoré como lentamente mojaba mi cabello. ¿Quería que ella me viera aquí? ¿Acaso esperaba esperanzado a que ella se acercara a hablarme? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? No me moví, pero intenté convencerme de volver al auto, sabiendo que mi comportamiento era reprensible. Mantuve mis brazos cruzados en mi pecho y respiré muy bajo mientras la miraba caminar lentamente hacia mi, su boca se dobló hacia abajo en las esquinas. No me miró. Un par de veces miró las nubes con una mueca, como si las nubes la hubieran ofendido. Estaba decepcionado cuando alcanzó su auto antes de que me pasara. ¿Me habría hablado? ¿Le habría hablado yo a ella? Se metió en su desteñido monovolumen Chevy, un desarraigado almanaque que era más viejo que su padre. La miré mientras encendía su camioneta, el viejo motor rugió más fuerte que cualquier otro vehículo en el lote, y entonces sostuvo sus manos hacia las rejillas de la calefacción. El frío era incómodo para ella, no le gustaba. Peinó su cabello con sus dedos, acercando mechones a la ráfaga de aire caliente como si estuviera tratando de secarlo. Imaginé cómo olería la cabina de esa camioneta, y rápidamente aborté el pensamiento. Ella miró alrededor preparándose para retroceder, y finalmente se encontró con mi mirada. Me miró casi por medio segundo, y todo lo que pude ver en sus ojos fue sorpresa antes de que girara su mirada hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta fallando en una colisión con el compacto de Erin Teague sólo por unos centímetros. Miró por el retrovisor, su boca estaba abierta con disgusto. Cuando el otro vehículo la pasó de largo, ella revisó todos los puntos del blindaje dos veces y luego avanzó de a poco tan cautelosamente hasta salir del aparcamiento, que me hizo hacer una mueca. Era como si ella pensara que era peligrosa en su decrépita camioneta. El pensamiento de Bella Swan siendo peligrosa para cualquiera, no importaba qué estuviera conduciendo, me hizo reír mientras la chica me pasaba, mirando fijamente al frente.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué lindo, Edward ya se siente enamorado, aunque no lo sabe. <strong>

**Nos leemos, Katniss. Pronto subiré el próximo cap.**

**¿Review?**


	3. Fenómeno

**Nada de esto me pertenece, lo escribió Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo lo descargué por ahí, lo estoy traduciendo y lo corrijo.**

**Es TODO Sol de Medianoche. Pasen**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

FENÓMENO

Verdaderamente, no tenía sed, pero decidí ir a cazar de nuevo en la noche. Una pequeña pizca de prevención, inadecuada, pero debía hacerlo.

Carlisle me acompañó; no habíamos estado solos desde que volví de Denali. Mientras corríamos por el negro bosque, lo escuché pensando sobre el precipitado adiós de la semana pasada. En su memoria, vi cómo mis expectativas se habían desmoronado convirtiéndose en una fiera desesperanza. Sentí su sorpresa y su repentina preocupación.

"_- ¿Edward?_

_- Debo irme, Carlisle. Debo irme ahora._

_- ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_- Nada. Aún. Pero pasará, si me quedo aquí._

_Me tomó del brazo". _

Sentí cómo herí sus sentimientos cuandome escapé de su mano.

_"- No lo entiendo._

_- ¿Alguna vez haz... ha habido alguna vez en que...?"_

Me miré a mi mismo respirar profundo, vi la luz salvaje en mis ojos a través del filtro de su profunda preocupación_._

"_- ¿Alguna vez, alguna persona ha olido mejor para tí, que el resto? ¿Mucho mejor?_

_- Oh. Cuando me dí cuenta que él había entendido, mi rostro se cayó a pedazos de la pura vergüenza. Me alcanzó de nuevo para tocarme, ignorando cuando traté de arrancarme de nuevo, y su mano izquierda se posó en mi hombro. - Haz lo que tengas que hacer para resistir, hijo. Te extrañaré mucho. Ten, toma mi auto. Es más rápido."_

Él se estaba preguntando ahora si estaba haciendo lo correcto, dejando que me marchara. Preguntándose si acaso me había herido con su falta de confianza en mí.

- No - susurré mientras corría. - Eso era lo que necesitaba. Pude haber traicionado tan fácilmente esa confianza, si me hubieras pedido que me quedara.

- Siento mucho que estés sufriendo, Edward. Pero debes hacer lo que puedas para mantener viva a la chica Swan. Incluso si eso significa que debes dejarnos de nuevo.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- ¿Por qué volviste? Tú sabes lo feliz que soy teniéndote aquí, pero si esto es muy difícil...

- No me gusta sentirme como un cobarde - admití.

Nos retrasamos, estaba comenzando a oscurecerse.

- Mejor eso a ponerla en peligro. Ella se irá en un año o dos.

- Tienes razón, ya sé eso - por el contrario, sus palabras sólo me hicieron sentir más ansioso de quedarme. Ella ya no estaría aquí en un año o dos... Carlisle paró de correr y yo me detuve con él; se volteó para examinar mi expresión.

"_Pero no irás a escapar, ¿verdad?" _

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

_"¿Es orgullo, Edward? No hay nada vergonzoso en..." _

- No, no es orgullo lo que me mantiene aquí. No ahora.

_"¿No tienes a dónde ir?"_

Solté una carcajada corta.

- No. Eso no me detendría, si yo quisiera irme.

- Nosotros iremos contigo, por supuesto, si eso es lo que necesitas. Sólo tienes que pedirlo. Tú has seguido adelante sin quejarte de nosotros. Nadie se enojará contigo - levanté una ceja. Él se rió. - Sí, puede que Rosalie se enoje, pero ella te lo debe. De todas formas, es mucho mejor para todos que nos vayamos ahora, sin hacer daño alguno, que irnos después, luego de que una vida haya llegado a su fin - todo el humor se desvaneció. Me estremecí a sus palabras.

- Sí - asentí. Mi voz sonó ronca.

_"¿Pero no te irás?"_

Suspiré.

- Debería.

- ¿Qué te detiene aquí, Edward? No logro ver...

- No sé si pueda explicarlo - incluso para mí mismo, no tenía ningún sentido. Él midió mi expresión por un largo momento.

_"No, no logro verlo. Pero respetaré tu privacidad, si así lo prefieres"._

- Gracias. Es muy generoso de tu parte, teniendo en cuenta que yo no le doy privacidad a nadie. - Con una excepción. Y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para privarla de eso, ¿verdad?

_"Todos tenemos nuestros caprichos"_. Se rió de nuevo. _"¿Nos vamos?"_

Justo en ese momento el había captado la esencia de una pequeña manada de ciervos. Era difícil mostrar mucho entusiasmo, incluso bajo las mejores circunstancias, por un aroma que apenas abría el apetito. En estos momentos, con la memoria de la sangre de esa chica, fresca en mi mente, el olor revolvió mi estómago. Suspiré.

- Vamos – asentí, incluso sabiendo que forzando más sangre bajar por mi garganta iba a ayudar muy poco. Ambos cambiamos a una posición de ataque y dejamos que la poca apetente esencia nos guiara silenciosamente hacia adelante. Estaba más helado cuando regresamos a casa. La nieve derretida se había vuelto a congelar; era como si una delgada capa de vidrio lo cubriera todo, cada rama de los pinos, cada hoja de helecho, cada lámina de hierba estaba cubierta de hielo.

Cuando Carlisle fue a vestirse para su próximo turno en el hospital, me quedé junto al río, esperando a que saliera el sol. Me sentí casi hinchado por la cantidad de sangre que había consumido, pero sabía que la actual carencia de sed significaría muy poco cuando me sentara al lado de la chica otra vez. Helado y sin expresión como una roca, me senté, mirando la negra agua correr al lado de la congelada orilla, mirando fijamente a través de ella. Carlisle tenía razón. Yo debería irme de Forks. Ellos inventarían una historia para explicar mi ausencia. Que me cambié de instituto a Europa. O fui a visitar a unos parientes. Rebeldía adolescente. La historia no importaba. A nadie le importaría mucho. Era sólo por un año o dos, y la chica ya no estaría. Se habría ido y hubiera continuado con su vida, ella tendría una vida con la cual seguir. Iría a la Universidad en algún lugar, envejecería, comenzaría una carrera, quizá se casaría con alguien.

Podía imaginar eso; podía verla vestida toda de blanco y caminando con paso cuidadoso, su brazo enlazado con el de su padre. Era incómodo el dolor que esa imagen me causó. No lo podía entender. ¿Acaso estaba celoso, porque ella tenía un futuro que yo nunca podría tener? Eso no tenía sentido. Cada uno de los humanos a mi alrededor tenían esa misma oportunidad, una vida, y yo raramente me detuve a envidiarlos. Debería permitirle tener su futuro. Parar de arriesgar su vida. Eso era lo correcto. Carlisle siempre elegía el camino correcto. Debería escucharlo. El sol apareció entre las nubes, y la débil luz hizo brillar todo el césped congelado. Un día más, decidí. Sólo la vería una vez más. Podía soportar eso. Quizá mencionaría mi pendiente ausencia, construir la historia. Esto iba a ser difícil; podía sentir eso en el fuerte desgano que me causaba sólo el pensar en las excusas para quedarme, para extender el límitea dos días, tres, cuatro... Pero yo haría lo correcto. Sabía que podía confiar en el consejo de Carlisle. Y también sabía que estaba demasiado confundido para tomar esta decisión sólo por mi cuenta. Demasiado confundido. ¿Cuánto de este desgano provenía de mi obsesiva curiosidad, y cuánto provenía de mi insatisfecho apetito?

Entré a la casa para cambiarme de ropa para ir al instituto. Alice me estaba esperando, sentada en el último escalón a la orilla del tercer piso.

_"Te vas de nuevo"_, me acusó. Suspiré y moví la cabeza. _"No puedo ver a dónde vas esta vez"_.

- Aún no sé a dónde voy - susurré.

_"Quiero que te quedes"_.

Negué con la cabeza.

_"Tal vez Jazz y yo podríamos ir contigo..."_

- Son más necesarios aquí, si yo no estoy para protegerlos. Y piensa en Esme. ¿Le quitarás la mitad de su familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

_"La vas a poner muy triste"_.

- Lo sé. Es por eso que ustedes deben quedarse.

_"No es lo mismo si tu no estás aquí, y tu lo sabes"_.

- Sí. Pero debo hacer lo que es correcto.

_"Hay muchas maneras correctas, y muchas incorrectas, ¿o no?"_

Por un breve momento ella se introdujo dentro de una de sus extrañas visiones; observé a lo largo de las imágenes poco definidas que parpadeaban rápidamente. Me ví a mi mismo mezclado con extrañas sombras que no podía entender, nubladas, imprecisas formas. Y de pronto, repentinamente, mi piel estaba destellando en la brillante luz del sol en una pequeña pradera abierta. Este era un lugar que conocía. Había una figura en la pradera conmigo, pero, otra vez, era poco definida, no podía reconocerla. Las imágenes temblaron y desaparecieron como un millón de pequeños cambios en mi futuro de nuevo.

- No entendí mucho de eso, - le dije cuando la visión se puso oscura.

_"Yo tampoco. Tu futuro está cambiando tanto que no puedo llevarle el ritmo. Creo, que..."_

Se detuvo, y me llevó por una extensa colección de sus otras recientes visiones. Todas eran iguales: borrosas y vagas.

- Creo que algo está cambiando - me dijo en voz alta. - Tu vida parece estar en una encrucijada - mi risa fue severa.

- ¿Te das cuenta que estás sonando como un gitano farsante en un carnaval, verdad? - me sacó su pequeña lengua. - Hoy está todo bien, ¿o no? - pregunté, mi voz sonó abruptamente aprehensiva.

- Hoy no te veo matando a nadie - me aseguró.

- Gracias, Alice.

- Ve a vestirte. Yo no diré nada, te dejaré decirle a los demás cuando estés listo. - Se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras, sus hombros se encogieron levemente_._

_"Te extrañaré, de verdad"_.

Sí, yo también la extrañaré mucho.

El camino al instituto estuvo muy tranquilo. Jasper sabía que Alice estaba molesta con algo, pero él sabía que si ella quería hablar acerca de aquello ya lo hubiera hecho. Emmett y Rosalie estaban completamente ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo, teniendo otro de sus momentos, mirando dentro de los ojos del otro con curiosidad, era molesto mirarlos desde fuera. Todos sabíamos cuán desesperadamente enamorados estaban. O tal vez me estaba volviendo amargado porque era el único que estaba sólo. Algunos días era más difíciles que otros vivir con tres perfectamente correspondidos amantes. Este era uno de esos días. Quizás ellos serían más felices sin mí merodeando por ahí, con mi mal temperamento y comportándome como el viejo que debería ser a estas alturas. Por supuesto, lo primero que hice al llegar al instituto fue buscarla a ella. Sólo para prepararme. Correcto.

Era vergonzoso cómo mi mundo de repente parecía estar vacío de todo, menos de ella, toda mi existencia centrada a su alrededor, más que en el mío.

Era lo suficientemente fácil entender, realmente; después de ochenta años de lo mismo todos los días y todas las noches, cualquier cambio se volvía un punto de absorción. Ella aún no llegaba, pero podía oír los ensordecedores ruidos del motor de la camioneta a la distancia. Me apoyé en un lado del auto a esperar. Alice se quedó conmigo, mientras los demás se fueron directo a clases. Estaban aburridos por mi fijación, era incomprensible para ellos cómo un humano podía mantenerme interesado por tanto tiempo, sin importar cuán bien olía. La chica condujo lentamente hasta entrar en mi vista, sus ojos intensamente centrados en la carretera y sus manos firmemente apretadas al volante. Parecía ansiosa por algo. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de qué se trataba, dado que todos traían la misma cara el día de hoy. Ah, la carretera estaba cubierta de hielo, y todos estaban tratando de conducir con más cuidado. Podía ver que ella se estaba tomando este nuevo riesgo muy seriamente. Eso parecía estar en la lista de lo poco que había aprendido sobre su personalidad. Lo agregué a mi pequeña lista: era una persona seria, una persona responsable. Estacionó no muy lejos de mí, pero no había notado que estaba parado aquí, mirándola. Me pregunto, ¿qué haría ella cuando me viera? ¿Ruborizarse y alejarse de mí? Esa fue mi primera teoría. Pero tal vez me miraría también. Quizá se acercaría a hablarme. Respiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones esperanzado, sólo por si acaso. Ella salió de su camioneta con cuidado, probando el resbaladizo piso antes de poner todo su peso en él. No miró hacia arriba, y eso me frustró mucho. A lo mejor yo podría ir a hablarle... No, eso no estaría bien. En vez de girar hacia el instituto, caminó alrededor de su camioneta, afirmándose en todo momento de ésta para no caerse, sin confiar en sus pasos. Me hizo sonreír, y sentí los ojos de Alice en mi rostro. No escuché nada de lo ésta pudo haber estado pensando, me estaba divirtiendo mucho mirandoa la chica revisar sus cadenas para la nieve en los neumáticos. Ella de verdad pensaba que podía caerse, por la forma en que sus pasos se movían. Nadie más tenía problemas, ¿acaso había estacionado en la peor parte? Se detuvo allí, mirando abajo con una extraña expresión en su rostro. ¿Era... ternura? ¿Como si algo en las cadenas la... emocionara? De nuevo, la curiosidad quemó como la sed. Era como si tuviera que saber qué estaba pensando, como si nada más importara. Iría a hablar con ella. De todas formas, parecía como si necesitara una mano, al menos hasta que saliera del peligroso pavimento. Por supuesto, no podía ofrecerle eso, ¿o si? Vacilé, atormentado. Si no le gustaba la nieve, mucho menos iba a agradecer si la tocaba con mis manos congeladas. Debí haberme puesto guantes.

- ¡NO! - Alice jadeó muy fuerte. Al instante, escaneé sus pensamientos, pensando al principio que yo había tomado una mala decisión y ella me había visto hacer algo horrible. Pero no tenía que ver nada conmigo.

Tyler Crowley había decidido tomar la curva hacia el aparcamiento a una imprudente velocidad. Esta decisión lo llevaría a patinar através de un parche de hielo... La visión vino sólo medio segundo antes que la realidad. La furgoneta de Tyler tomó la curva como si aún estuviera viendo la conclusión que había sacado ese jadeo en Alice. No, esta visión no tenía nada que ver conmigo, pero aún así, tenía que ver todo conmigo, porque la furgoneta de Tyler, las cadenas ahora golpeaban el hielo en el peor ángulo posible, iba a dar vueltas a través del aparcamiento y atropellar a la chica quien se había convertido en la inevitable razón de todo mi mundo. Incluso sin la visión de Alice hubiera sido simple adivinar la trayectoria del vehículo, volando fuera del control de Tyler. La chica, parada exactamente en el lugar equivocado, en laparte trasera de su camioneta, miró al frente, desconcertada por el sonido de los neumáticos a través del suelo. Miró directamente a mi expresión de horror, y luego volteó para mirar su muerte aproximándose.

_¡Ella no! _

Las palabras dispararon en mi cabeza como si pertenecieran a alguien más. Aún mirando los pensamientos de Alice, vi que la visión repentinamente cambió, pero no tenía tiempo para ver en qué terminaba todo. Me lancé a través del aparcamiento, introduciéndome entre la furgoneta y la atónita chica. Me moví tan rápido que todo era un borrón por el objeto de mi foco. Ella no me vió, ningún ojo humano podría haber seguido mi trayectoria, aún miraba a la increíble forma que estaba a punto de aplastar su cuerpo contra la carrocería de metal de su camioneta. La tomé por la cintura, moviéndome con demasiada urgencia para ser tan gentil como ella hubiese querido que lo fuera. En la centésima de segundo que me tomó sacar su liviana figura fuera del camino de la muerte y el tiempo en que choqué contra el suelo con ella en mis brazos, ya estaba vívidamente enterado de su frágil y rompible cuerpo. Cuando escuché su cabeza chocar contra el hielo, sentí como si yo también me congelara. Pero ni siquiera tuve un segundo completo para asistir su condición. Escuché la furgoneta detrás de nosotros, chirriando mientras daba una vuelta al rededor del robusto cuerpo de acero de su camioneta.

Estaba cambiando su curso, formando arcos, viniendo por ella otra vez como si ella fuera un imán, atrayéndolo hacia nosotros. Una palabra que nunca hubiera dicho en frente de una dama, se escapó entre mis dientes. Ya había hecho mucho. Cuando casi volé a través del aire para sacarla del camino, estaba absolutamente consciente del error que estaba cometiendo. El saber que era un error no me detuvo, pero no era totalmente ignorante sobre el riesgo que estaba tomando, no sólo por mí, sino para toda mi familia. Exposición. Y esto ciertamente no iba a ayudar, pero de ninguna forma iba a permitir que la furgoneta lograra quitarle la vida en este segundo intento. La dejé caer y lancé mis manos hacia afuera, deteniendo la furgoneta antes de que pudiera tocar a la chica. La fuerza me empujó hacia atrás dentro del lugar de estacionamiento al lado de su camioneta, y pude sentir su carrocería doblarse detrás de mis hombros. La furgoneta chocó contra el irrompible obstáculo de mis brazos, se volcó, y luego se balanceó inestablemente en sus dos neumáticos derechos. Si movía mi mano, la parte tracera de la furgoneta iba a caer en sus piernas. Oh, por el amor de todo lo sagrado, ¿acaso la catástrofe no terminaría nunca? ¿Existía algo más que pudiera ir mal? Difícilmente me podía sentar aquí, sosteniendo la furgoneta en el aire, esperando algún rescate. Ni podía lanzarla lejos, debía considerar al conductor, sus pensamientos eran incoherentes con el pánico. Con un gruñido interno, empujé la furgoneta para que oscilara lejos de nosotros por un instante. Cuando caía sobre mi, la sujeté por debajo de la carrocería con mi mano derecha mientras enroscaba mi brazo izquierdo en la cintura de la chica de nuevo y la arrojaba fuera de debajo de la furgoneta, apretándola fuertemente hacia mi costado. Su cuerpo se movió mientras la balanceaba alrededor para que sus piernas quedaran libres de ningún peligro, ¿estaba consciente? ¿Cuánto daño le había causado en mi improvisado intento de rescate? Dejé caer la furgoneta, ahora que no podía hacerle daño a ella. Chocó contra el pavimento y todas las ventanas se rompieron al unísono. Sabía que estaba en medio de una crisis. ¿Cuánto había visto ella? ¿Habían otros testigos que me vieron materializarme a su lado y luego detener la furgoneta mientras trataba de mantenerla fuera del alcance de la chica? Estas preguntas deberían ser mi mayor preocupación. Pero estaba demasiado ansioso para realmente preocuparme sobre la amenaza de exponernos como debería. Demasiado asustado de que podía haberla herido en mi esfuerzo por protegerla. Demasiado asustado de tenerla tan cerca de mí, sabiendo cómo olería si me permitía inhalar. Demasiado consciente del calor de su suave cuerpo, presionado contra el mío, incluso a través de ambos obstáculos de nuestras chaquetas, podía sentir ese calor... El primer miedo fue el mayor. Mientras los gritos de los testigos hacían erupción alrededor nuestro, la bajé para examinar su rostro, para ver si estaba consciente, esperando fieramente que no estuviera sangrando por alguna herida. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando en estado de shock.

- ¿Bella? - pregunté desesperado. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien - dijo las palabras automáticamente en una deslumbrada voz. Alivio, tan exquisito que casi dolió, recorrió mi cuerpo al sonido de su voz. Respiré por entre mis dientes, y no me importó el acompañamiento ardiente en mi garganta. Casi lo agradecía. Ella trato de ponerse de pie, pero yo no estaba listo para soltarla. Se sentía de alguna manera... ¿seguro? Mejor, al menos, al tenerla a mi lado.

- Con cuidado - le advertí. - Creo que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza - no había en ningún lado olor a sangre fresca, un milagro, pero esto no descartaba algún daño interno. Estaba abruptamente ansioso de llevarla con Carlisle y a un completo equipamiento de radiología.

- ¡Ay! - dijo, su tono cómicamente se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tenía razón sobre su cabeza.

- Tal y como pensaba... - el alivio me alegró, me puso casi vertiginoso.

- ¿Cómo demo...? - Su voz se apagó, y sus párpados revolotearon. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?

El alivio se tornó amargo, y el humor se desvaneció. Ella sí había notado demasiado. Ahora que estaba seguro de que la chica estaba en perfectas condiciones, la ansiedad por mi familia se volvió severa.

- Estaba a tu lado, Bella - sabía por mi experiencia que si era muy convincente al mentir, cualquiera que preguntara estaría cada vez menos seguro de la verdad. Se sacudió de nuevo, y esta vez la solté. Necesitaba respirar para actuar mi papel correctamente. Necesitaba espacio entre su calor sanguíneo y yo, lo más lejos posible en el pequeño espacio entre los maltratados vehículos. Ella me miró, y yo a ella. El mirar a otro lado primero que ella, fue un error que sólo un mentiroso incompetente hubiera cometido, y yo no era un mentiroso incompetente. Mi expresión era lisa, benigna... Parecía confundirla. Eso era bueno. El escenario del accidente ahora estaba rodeado. Mayormente por estudiantes, niños, mirando fijamente y empujándose a través de los restos para ver si había algún cuerpo destrozado. Había un balbuceo de gritos y chorro de pensamientos en shock. Escaneé los pensamientos una vez que estaba seguro que no había alguna sospecha, y luego los dejé de escuchar concentrándome sólo en la chica. Estaba distraída por la que se armó. Miró alrededor, su expresión todavía estaba atontada, y trató de ponerse de pie. Puse mi mano suavemente en su hombro para mantenerla donde estaba.

- Quédate ahí por ahora - ella parecía estar bien, ¿pero debería estar moviendo su cuello? De nuevo, deseé estar con Carlisle. Mis años de estudios médicos teóricos no se comparaban con sus siglos de práctica.

- Pero hace frío - objetó. Había estado casi al borde de morir aplastada, dos veces, casi quedó lisiada una vez, y a ella lo que le preocupaba era el frío. Me reí entredientes antes de recordar que la situación no era para nada graciosa. Bella parpadeó, y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en mi rostro.

- Estabas allí, lejos - eso me puso serio otra vez. Ella miró hacia el sur, pero no había nada que mirar ahí ahora, sólo el arrugado costado de la furgoneta. - Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.

- No, no es cierto.

- Te ví - insistió; su voz sonaba muy infantil cuando se ponía obstinada. Su barbilla sobresalió un poco.

- Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio - miré profundamente a sus ojos abiertos de par en par, tratando de que ella aceptara mi versión, la única versión racional en la mesa. Su mandíbula se tensó.

- No - traté de mantenerme calmado, sin entrar en pánico. Si sólo la pudiera mantener callada sólo por unos momentos, para darme una oportunidad de destruir la evidencia... e invalidar su historia con la excusa de su golpe en la cabeza. ¿No debería ser fácil mantener a esta silenciosa, reservada chica, callada? Si solo ella confiara en mí, sólo por un momento...

- Por favor, Bella - le dije, y mi voz sonó muy intensa, porque de pronto quería que ella confiara en mí. Lo quería de verdad, y no solo por respeto, después del accidente. Un estúpido deseo. ¿Qué sentido tenía el que ella confiara en mi?

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó, todavía a la defensiva.

- Confía en mi - le rogué.

- ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después? - me enojó mucho tener que mentirle otra vez, cuando deseaba por todos los medios poder merecerme su confianza. Así que, cuando le respondí, fue una réplica.

- Muy bien.

- Muy bien - repitió en el mismo tono de recriminación. Cuando el rescate comenzó a acercarse a nosotros, llegaron adultos, autoridades, sirenas en la distancia, traté de ignorarla y poner mis prioridades en orden. Busqué en todas las mentes en el aparcamiento, los testigos y los que venían llegando tarde, pero no encontré nada peligroso. Muchos estaban sorprendidos de verme aquí al lado de Bella, pero todos concluían, como si no hubiera otra posible conclusión, que sólo no habían notado que estaba junto a ella antes del accidente. Ella era la única que no aceptaba tan fácilmente esa explicación, pero consideraría al menos a los confiables testigos. Ella estaba asustada, traumatizada, sin mencionar el fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Posiblemente en shock. Sería aceptable para su historia que estuviera confundida, ¿cierto? Nadie le daría mucha importancia en contra de muchos otros espectadores... Hice una mueca de dolor cuando escuché los pensamientos de Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, justamente llegando a la escena. Ellos me harían pagar un infierno por esto, esta noche. Quería borrar la marca que hicieron mis hombros contra el oscuro auto, pero la chica estaba muy cerca. Tendría que esperar hasta que se distrajera. Era frustrante esperar, con tantos ojos encima de mi, mientras los humanos luchaban con la furgoneta, tratando de empujarla lejos de nosotros. Los hubiera ayudado, solo para apurar el proceso, pero ya estaba en suficientes problemas y la chica me sostenía la mirada. Finalmente, pudieron rotarla lo suficientemente lejos para que los EMTs **(N/T sigla de Emergency Medical Technician/Técnicos Médicos de Emergencia) **llegaran a nosotros con sus camillas. Una familiar cara tristona me examinó.

- Hola, Edward - Brett Warner me saludó. Él era un enfermero registrado, y lo conocía bien, del hospital donde trabaja Carlisle. Fue un golpe de suerte, el único en el día de hoy, que él fuera el primero en llegar hasta nosotros. En sus pensamientos, no había nada que no fuera alerta y calma. - ¿Estás bien, chico? - _Perfectamente, Brett_.

- Nada me tocó. Pero me temo que Bella podría tener una contusión. Se pegó muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando la quité del camino... -Brett puso su atención en la chica, quien me lanzó una fiera mirada de traición. Oh, era cierto. Ella sí era el mártir silencioso, prefería sufrir en silencio. No contradijo mi historia inmediatamente, y esto me hizo sentir más tranquilo. El próximo EMT trató de insistir de que les permitiera examinarme, pero no era demasiado difícil persuadirlo. Prometí que dejaría que mi padre me examinara, y él se rindió. Como la mayoría de los humanos, hablando con tranquila seguridad, era todo lo que se necesitaba. La mayoría, pero no esta chica, por supuesto. ¿Acaso encajaba en alguno de los patrones normales? Mientras le ponían un collarín, y su rostro se enrojeció de la vergüenza, aproveché el momento de distracción para arreglar, sigilosamente, la forma de la abolladura en el auto con la parte trasera de mi pie. Sólo mis hermanos notaron lo que estaba haciendo, y escuché la promesa mental de Emmett de arreglar cualquier cosa que se me pasara por alto. Agradecido por su ayuda, y más agradecido aún de que Emmett, al fin, haya perdonado mi peligrosa elección, ahora estaba más relajado mientras subía al asiento delantero de la ambulancia, al lado de Brett. El jefe de policía llegó antes de que metieran a Bella dentro de la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Los pensamientos del padre de Bella eran palabras del pasado, el pánico y preocupación emanando de la mente del hombre ahogaban a cualquier otro pensamiento en el lugar. Muda ansiedad y culpa, una gran inflación de ellos, salieron de él como si sólo pudiera ver a su única hija en el lugar. Emanaron de él y a través de mi, haciendo eco, creciendo más fuertes. Cuando Alice me había advertido que matando a la hija de Charlie Swan lo mataría a él también, ella no estaba exagerando. Mi cabeza se arqueó con esa culpa mientras escuchaba su voz en pánico.

- ¡Bella! - gritó.

- Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá - suspiró. - No me pasa nada - su seguridad apenas calmó su pavor. Se volteó inmediatamente al EMT más cercano y demandó más información. No fue hasta que lo escuché hablar, formando oraciones perfectamente coherentes desafiando su pánico, que me di cuenta que su ansiedad y preocupación no eran mudas. Yo solo... no podía escuchar sus palabras exactas. Hmm. Charlie Swan no era tan silencioso como su hija, pero podía ver ahora de dónde lo había heredado ella. Interesante. Yo nunca había pasado mucho tiempo alrededor del Jefe de Policía de la ciudad. Siempre lo tomé por un hombre de pensamientos lentos, ahora me doy cuenta que yo era el lento. Sus pensamientos eran parcialmente encubiertos, no ausentes. Sólo podía sacar el temor, el tono de ellos... Quería escuchar con mayor esfuerzo, para ver si podía encontrar en este nuevo, menor rompecabezas la llave para los secretos de la chica. Pero Bella fue cargada dentro de la ambulancia para ese entonces, y la ambulancia ya estaba en camino. Era difícil alejarme de esta posible solución al misterio que me ha obsesionado. Pero tenía que pensar ahora, mirar qué había hecho hoy día desde todos los ángulos. Tenía que escuchar, para asegurarme de que no nos había puesto en demasiado peligro en que tuviéramos que irnos inmediatamente. Tenía que concentrarme. No había nada en los pensamientos de los EMTs que me preocuparan. Lo más que podían decir, era que la chica no tenía nada serio. Y Bella se estaba apegando a la historia que le había dado, hasta ahora. La primera prioridad, cuando llegáramos al hospital, era ver a Carlisle.

Me apuré a través de las puertas automáticas, pero era incapaz de renunciar totalmente de cuidar a Bella; mantuve un ojo en ella a través de los pensamientos de los paramédicos. Fue fácil encontrar la familiar mente de mi padre. Él estaba en su pequeña oficina, totalmente solo, el segundo golpe de suerte en este maldito día.

Carlisle escuchó mi aproximación, y quedó alarmado al momento enque vió mi rostro. De un salto se puso de pie, su piel palideciendo al blanco de un hueso. Se inclinó hacia adelante a través del, cuidadosamente organizado, escritorio.

"_Edward, ¿tu no...?"_

- No, no, no es eso - respiró profundo.

_"Por supuesto que no. Siento mucho haber considerado el pensamiento. Tu ojos, por supuesto, debí haberlo sabido..."_

Él notó con alivio que mis ojos aún eran dorados.

- De todas maneras, ella está herida, Carlisle, probablementenada serio, pero...

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- Un estúpido accidente automovilístico. Ella estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Pero no podía sólo quedarme ahí, dejar que la aplastara...

_"Comienza de nuevo, no estoy entendiendo. ¿Cómo estuviste tú involucrado en todo esto?"_

- Una furgoneta patinó sobre el hielo. - Susurré. Miré a la muralla detrás de él mientras hablaba. En vez de una multitud de diplomas enmarcados, él tenía una simple pintura al óleo, una de sus favoritas, un aún no descubierto Hassam. - Ella estaba en el camino. Alice lo vió venir, pero no había tiempo de hacer nada más que realmente correr a través del aparcamiento para quitarla de en medio. Nadie lo notó... excepto ella. Tenía que detener la furgoneta, también, pero otra vez, nadie vió eso... excepto ella. Yo...lo siento mucho, Carlisle. No quise ponernos a todos en peligro. - Rodeó el escritorio y puso su mano en mi hombro.

_"Hiciste lo correcto. Y no debió ser fácil para tí. Estoy orgulloso de tí, Edward"_

Ahora podía mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ella sabe que hay algo... raro conmigo.

- Eso no importa. Si nos tenemos que ir, nos iremos. ¿Qué ha dicho ella? - moví mi cabeza, un poco frustrado.

- Nada aún.

- ¿Aún?

- Ella estuvo de acuerdo con mi versión de los hechos, pero está esperando una explicación. -Él frunció el ceño, considerando esto. - Se golpeó la cabeza... bueno, en realidad yo le golpeé la cabeza, - continué rápidamente. - La golpeé contra el piso bastante fuerte. Ella parece estar bien, pero... No creo que cueste mucho desacreditar su historia. - Me sentí un delincuente al decir esas palabras. Carlisle oyó el hastío en mi voz.

_"Quizá eso no será necesario. Veamos qué pasa, ¿vamos? Suena como que tengo un paciente que atender."_

- Por favor - le dije. - Estoy tan preocupado de que la haya herido. - La expresión de Carlisle se aclaró. Sacudió su rubio cabello -sólo unos tonos más claros que ojos dorados- y se rió.

_"Ha sido un día interesante para ti, ¿verdad?"_

En su mente, podía ver la ironía, y era gracioso, al menos para él. Como si los roles se hubieran invertido. En algún lugar durante ese corto silencioso segundo cuando me lancé a través del congelado pavimento, me había transformado de asesino a protector. Me reí con él, recordando la seguridad que tenía de que Bella jamás necesitaría protección de nada más que de mí. Había un límite para mi risa porque, con furgoneta o sin furgoneta, eso era totalmente verdad. Esperé solo en la oficina de Carlisle, una de las horas más largas que había vivido, escuchando el hospital lleno de pensamientos. Tyler Crowley, el conductor de la furgoneta, parecía estar herido peor que Bella, y la atención a él mientras ella esperada su turno para que le tomaran radiografías. Carlisle se mantuvo en el fondo, confiando en el diagnóstico de los exámenes, que la chica solo estaba levemente lastimada. Esto me puso ansioso, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Una sola mirada a su rostro y ella estaría inmediatamente recordándome, en el hecho de que había algo raro conmigo y mi familia, y eso podía hacerla hablar. Ella ciertamente tenía suficientes compañeros para conversar. Tyler estaba consumido por la culpa, ya que casi la había matado, y no parecía que iba a callarse. Podía ver su expresión a través de los ojos de Tyler, y estaba claro que ella deseaba que el se callara. ¿Cómo el no podía ver eso? Hubo un momento muy tenso para mí cuando Tyler le preguntó cómo había salido fuera del camino. Esperé, sin respirar, mientras ella vacilaba.

- Pues... - la oyó decir. Entonces hizo una pausa tan larga que Tyler pensó si la había confundido con su pregunta. Finalmente, continuó. - Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la furgoneta. -Exhalé. Y entonces mi respiración se agitó. Nunca antes la había escuchado decir mi nombre. Me gustó cómo sonó, incluso escuchándolo a través de los pensamientos de Tyler. Quería escucharlo por mí mismo... - Edward Cullen, - ella dijo, cuando Tyler parecía confuso respecto a lo que ella se refería. Me encontré a mi mismo en la puerta, con mi mano en la perilla. El deseo de verla se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Me tenía que autorecordar la necesidad de precaución - ...estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Cullen? Huh. Eso es raro. No lo vi... Podría jurar... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

- Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla. - Ví la pensativa mirada en su rostro, la sospecha ajustándose en sus ojos, pero estos pequeños cambios en su expresión no eran perceptibles para Tyler.

_"Es bonita"_, él estaba pensando, casi con sorpresa. _"Incluso toda desarreglada. No es de mi gusto común, aún así... Debería invitarla a salir. Arreglar lo de hoy..."_

Yo estaba en el pasillo, a mitad de camino de la sala de emergencias, sin pensar por un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo. Por suerte, la enfermera entró en la habitación antes de que yo pudiera, era el turno de Bella para los rayos X.

Me apoyé contra la pared en un oscuro rincón justo a la vuelta de la esquina, y traté de mantener la compostura mientras ella se alejaba rodando en la silla de ruedas. No importaba que Tyler pensara que era bonita. Cualquiera podía notar eso. No había ninguna razón para que me sintiera... ¿cómo me sentía? ¿Molesto? ¿O era rabia lo que se acercaba a la verdad? Esto no tenía sentido para nada. Me quedé donde estaba por el mayor tiempo que pude, pero la impaciencia me ganó y tomé un camino que iba por detrás de la sala de radiología. Ya la habían trasladado de nuevo a la sala de emergencias, pero podía echar una mirada a sus radiografías mientras la enfermera estaba de espaldas. Me sentí más calmado cuando los ví. Su cabeza estaba bien. No la había herido, no realmente. Carlisle me atrapó allí.-

- Te ves mejor - comentó. Miré directo al frente. No estábamos solos, los pasillos estaban llenos de camilleros y visitas. - Ah, sí. - Pegó las radiografías a la pizarra iluminada, pero no necesitaba una segunda mirada. - Ya veo. Ella está absolutamente bien. Bien hecho, Edward.

El sonido de la aprobación de mi padre crearon una mezcla de reacciones en mí. Me hubiera puesto contento, excepto porque sabía que él no aprobaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer ahora. Al menos, no lo aprobaría si conociera mis reales motivaciones...

- Creo que iré a hablar con ella antes de que te vea - murmuré bajo mi respiración.

- Actúa natural, como si nada hubiera pasado. Suaviza las cosas - , todas eran razones aceptables. Carlisle cabeceó ausentemente, aún mirando las radiografías. - Buena idea. Hmm. - Miré para ver qué había aumentado su interés. - ¡Mira todas esas contusiones curadas! ¿Cuántas veces la habrá dejado caer su madre? - Carlisle rió pasa sí mismo por su broma. - Estoy comenzando a pensar que la chica solo tiene realmente mala suerte. Siempre en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. Forks es ciertamente el lugar equivocado para ella, contigo aquí. Me estremecí. - Vamos, vé. Suaviza las cosas un poco. Yo te acompañaré en un momento.

Caminé rápidamente, sintiéndome culpable. Quizá era muy buen mentiroso, si podía engañar a Carlisle. Cuando llegué a la sala de emergencias, Tyler estaba murmurando bajo su aliento, aún disculpándose. La chica estaba tratando de escapar a su remordimiento pretendiendo dormir. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero su respiración no estaba acompasada, y de vez en cuando tamborileaba sus dedos impacientemente. Miré su rostro por un largo momento. Esta sería la última vez que la vería. Este hecho accionó un agudo dolor en mi pecho. ¿Era porque no quería irme dejando un rompecabezas sin resolver? Eso no parecía una explicación muy convincente. Finalmente, respiré profundo y entré. Cuando Tyler me vió, comenzó a hablar, pero puse un dedo en mis labios.

- ¿Estará durmiendo? - murmuré.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y se enfocaron en mi rostro. Se abrieron de par en par por un momento, y entonces se achicaron de cólera y sospecha. Recordé que tenía que interpretar un papel, así que le sonreí como si nada inusual hubiera ocurrido esta mañana -aparte de un golpe a su cabeza y un poquito de imaginación-.

- Oye, Edward, - dijo Tyler. - Lo siento mucho... - levanté una mano para detener su disculpa.

- No hay culpa sin sangre - dije irónicamente. Sin pensar, también sonreí abiertamente a mi broma privada. Fue asombrosamente fácil ignorar a Tyler, acostado a no más de un metro y medio de mí, cubierto en sangre fresca. Nunca comprendí cómo Carlisle podía hacer esto, ignorar la sangre de sus pacientes para poder tratarlos. ¿Acaso la constante tentación no lo distraía, no era peligroso...? Pero, ahora... podía ver cómo, si te enfocabas en algo mucho más fuerte, la tentación no significaba nada. Incluso fresca y expuesta, la sangre de Tyler no era nada comparada con Bella. Mantuve mi distancia de ella, sentándome a los pies de la camilla de Tyler. - Bueno, ¿cuál es el diagnóstico? - le pregunté. Su labio inferior sobresalió un poco.

- No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros? - su impaciencia me hizo sonreír de nuevo. Podía oír a Carlisle en el pasillo.

- Soy influyente aquí – dije ligeramente. - Pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte. - Observé su reacción cuidadosamente mientras mi padre entraba en la habitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y su boca de verdad se abrió completamente en sorpresa. Gruñí internamente. Sí, ella ciertamente había notado el parecido.

- Bueno, señorita Swan, ¿cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Carlisle. Tenía una grandiosa habilidad para tranquilizar a sus pacientes. No podría decir cómo afectó esto a Bella.

- Estoy bien - ella dijo tranquilamente. Carlisle puso sus radiografías en la pizarra iluminada al lado de la cama.

– Las radiografías son buenas. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dió un golpe bastante fuerte. - Ella suspiró, y luego dijo:

- Estoy bien - de nuevo, pero esta vez con impaciencia. Entonces miró en mi dirección. Carlisle se acercó a ella y recorrió gentilmente sus dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo hasta que encontró el golpe bajo su cabello. Me atacó una ola de emociones que me encontraron con la guardia baja. Había visto a Carlisle trabajar con humanos cientos de veces. Años atrás, yo lo había asistido informalmente, sólo en situaciones dónde la sangre no estuviera implicada. Así que no era cosa nueva para mi, mirarlo interactuar con la chica como si él mismo fuera humano como ella. Muchas veces había envidiado su control, pero eso no era lo mismo que sentía en este momento. Envidiaba mucho más que su control. Sufría por la diferencia entre Carlisle y yo, que él pudiera tocarla tan gentilmente, sin miedo, sabiendo que él nunca le haría daño... Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, y yo me revolví en mi asiento. Tenía que concentrarme por un momento para mantener mi postura relajada.

- ¿Le duele? - le preguntó Carlisle. Su barbilla se movió una fracción.

- No mucho - dijo ella. Otra pequeña pieza de su personalidad cayó en su lugar: era valiente. No le gustaba demostrar debilidad. Posiblemente la más vulnerable criatura que había visto jamás, y ella no quería parecer débil. Una risita se escapó entre mis labios. Me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- De acuerdo - dijo Carlisle. - Su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión. - ¿Su padre estaba aquí? Pasé a través de los pensamientos de la multitud de la sala de espera, pero no podía encontrar su sutil voz mental fuera del grupo antes de que ella hablara de nuevo, con su rostro ansioso.

- ¿No puedo ir a la escuela?

- Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma - sugirió Carlisle. Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mí.

- ¿Puede él ir a la escuela? - Actúa normal, suaviza las cosas... ignora lo que se siente cuando ella te mira a los ojos...

- Alguien debe darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido - le dije.

- En realidad, - Carlisle corrigió, - parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera. - Esta vez anticipé su reacción, su aversión por la atención. No me decepcionó.

- ¡Oh, no! - gimió, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Me gustó haber adivinado bien esta vez. Estaba comenzando a entenderla...

- ¿Quiere quedarse aquí? - preguntó Carlisle.

- ¡No, no! - dijo rápidamente, al tiempo en que sacaba sus piernas por el borde de la camilla y se levantaba con prisa poniendo sus pies en el piso. Se tambaleó hacia adelante, a los brazos de Carlisle. Él la atrapó y la estabilizó. De nuevo, la envidia recorrió mi cuerpo. - Me encuentro bien - dijo ella antes de que Carlisle pudiera decir algo, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con un hermoso rosado. Por supuesto, eso no molestaría a Carlisle. Se aseguró que estuviera estable, y luego la soltó.

- Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor - el sugirió.

- No me duele mucho - Carlisle sonrió mientras firmaba sus papeles.

- Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte. - Ella se volteó lentamente, para lanzarme una fulminante mirada.

- La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado.

- Ah, sí, bueno - Carlisle agregó rápidamente, escuchando lo mismo que escuché yo en su voz. Ella no creía que su sospecha fuera producto de su imaginación. No todavía.

_"Toda tuya"_, pensó Carlisle. _"Maneja esto como creas que es mejor"_.

- Muchas gracias - susurré, quieto y tranquilo. Ningún humano podría oírme. Los labios de Carlisle formaron una pequeña sonrisa al entender mi sarcasmo, mientras se volvía hacia Tyler.

- Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más - dijo, mientras comenzaba a examinarlo. Bueno, yo causé esto, así que era justo que yo tuviera que arreglarlo. Bella caminó deliberadamente hacia mí, sin detenerse hasta que estuviera incómodamente cerca. Recordé cómo había deseado, antes de todo el desastre, que ella se acercara a mi... Esto era como una burla a ese deseo.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? - me silbó en un susurró. Su cálido aliento rasguñó mi rostro y tuve que retroceder un paso. Su petición no había disminuido ni un poco. Cada vez que ella estaba cerca de mí, gatillaba todos mis peores, urgentes instintos. El veneno llenó mi boca y mi cuerpo anhelaba atacar, tomarla entre mis brazos y romper su garganta con mis dientes. Mi mente era más fuerte que mi cuerpo, pero sólo un poco.

- Tu padre te espera - le recordé, con la mandíbula tensa. Ella miró hacia Carlisle y Tyler. Tyler no nos prestaba atención, pero Carlisle estaba monitoreando cada respiro.

_"Con cuidado, Edward"_

- Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa - me insistió en una baja voz. Quería decirle que no me importaba en lo absoluto, pero sabía que tendría que hacer esto. Mejor sería que empezara de una vez. Estaba lleno de tantas emociones conflictivas mientras salía de la habitación, escuchando sus pasos detrás de mi, tratando de ir a mi ritmo. Tenía un show que presentar. Sabía que el papel que representaría, tenía el personaje más bajo: sería el villano. Mentiría, y ridiculizaría y sería muy cruel. Fuí en contra de todos mis mejores impulsos, los impulsos humanos a los que me aferré todos estos años. Nunca quise merecer confianza más que en este momento, cuando debía destruir toda posibilidad de merecerla. Todo era peor al saber que este sería el último recuerdo que ella tendría de mi. Esta era mi escena de despedida. Me volví hacia ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunté molesto. Se encogió y retrocedió a mi hostilidad. Sus ojos se tornaron desconcertados, la expresión que me había hechizado...

- Me debes una explicación - me dijo en una pequeña voz; su cara de marfil palideció. Era muy difícil mantener mi voz áspera.

- Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada. - Ella parpadeó, quemaba como ácido el ver cómo la herían mis palabras.

- Me lo prometiste - susurró.

- Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes ni de qué hablas. - Su barbilla se tensó.

- No me pasaba nada en la cabeza. - Estaba enojada de nuevo, eso lo hizo todo más fácil. Le respondí su mirada, poniendo mi rostro menos amigable.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Bella?

- Quiero saber la verdad. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti. - Lo que ella quería era absolutamente justo, me frustraba tener que negárselo.

- ¿Qué crees que pasó? - Casi le gruñí. Sus palabras salieron torrencialmente.

- Todo lo que sé es que no estabas cerca de mi, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vió, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero saliste ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas... - De pronto, juntó sus dientes y de sus ojos comenzaron a aparecer unas indeseadas lágrimas. La miré, con una expresión burlona, pues todo lo que sentía era en realidad temor; ella lo había visto todo.

- ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta? - le pregunté sarcásticamente. Me respondió con un cabeceo hacia adelante. Mi voz se hizo más burlona.

- Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes. - Ella se esforzó para controlar su rabia. Cuando me respondió, habló cada palabra con deliberada lentitud.

- No se lo voy a decir a nadie. - Era verdad, podía ver eso en sus ojos. Incluso furiosa y traicionada, ella guardaría mi secreto. ¿Por qué? El shock que me causó su respuesta me arruinó mi cuidadosamente designada expresión por medio segundo, y luego me recompuse.

- Entonces, ¿qué importa? - pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz severa.

- Me importa a mí - me dijo intensamente. - No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo. - Me estaba pidiendo que confiara en ella. Igual que yo quería que ella confiara en mí. Pero esta era una línea que yo no podía cruzar. Mi voz se mantuvo cruel.

- ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?

- Gracias - me dijo casi echando humo, esperando.

- No vas a olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

- No.

- En tal caso... - No podía decirle la verdad aunque quisiera... y no quería. Prefería que ella se armara su propia historia a que supiera lo que soy, porque nada podía ser peor que la verdad, yo era una pesadilla viviente, sacado de las páginas de una novela de terror – ...espero que disfrutes de la decepción. - Nos miramos mutuamente con el ceño fruncido. Era incómodo lo atractivo que resultaba ser su enojo. Como un gatito furioso, suave y desprotegido, y tan inconsciente de su vulnerabilidad. Se ruborizó y juntó sus dientes de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? - su pregunta no era algo que estuviera esperando, preparado para responder. Perdí el hilo en el papel que estaba representando. Sentí cómo la máscara se caía de mi rostro, y le dije, esta vez, la verdad.

- No lo sé - memoricé su rostro una vez más, aún estaba enojada, la sangre aún no se había desvanecido de sus mejillas, y entonces me di vuelta y me alejé de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, Edward ya empieza a sentirse enamorado. Y quiere irse.<strong>

**Hasta el siguiente cap, lamento la tardanza.**

**Nos leemos, Katniss**

**¿Review?**


	4. Visiones

**Me tardé y lo siento mucho, hubo muchas muertes, una que me afectó directamente, pero bueno. Les traigo este cap y espero que les guste.**

**Todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo lo descargué, traduje, correjí y publico. Yo no escribí nada de esto.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

VISIONES

Volví a la escuela. Esto era lo correcto, la forma más discreta de comportarme. Al final del día, casi todos los demás estudiantes habían regresado a clases. Sólo Tyler y Bella y otros pocos, quienes probablemente usaron la excusa del accidente para faltar a clases, permanecieron ausentes. No debería ser tan difícil para mi hacer lo correcto. Pero, toda la tarde, estuve cerrando fuertemente mis dientes con la urgencia que me tenía anhelando desertar, también con el propósito de ir a buscar a la chica. Como un acosador. Un obsesionado acosador. Un obsesionado vampiro acosador. El día de escuela de hoy fue, de alguna forma imposible, incluso más aburrido de lo que fue la semana pasada. Como estar en coma. Era como si el color se hubiera desvanecido de los ladrillos, los árboles, el cielo, los rostros a mi alrededor... Observé las trizaduras en las paredes. Había otra cosa correcta que debía estar haciendo... y no lo hacía. Por supuesto, era también algo erróneo. Todo dependía desde el punto de vista en que se le mirase.

Desde la perspectiva de un Cullen, no solo un vampiro, si no un Cullen, alguien que pertenecía a una familia, un estado tan raro en nuestro mundo, lo correcto de hacer hubiera sido algo así:

"_Estoy sorprendido de verte en clases, Edward. Escuché que estuviste involucrado en ese horrible accidente esta mañana." _

"_Sí, lo estuve, Sr. Banner, pero yo fui el que tuvo suerte." Una sonrisa amistosa._

"_No me lastimé para nada... Desearía decir lo mismo sobre Tyler y Bella."_

"_¿Cómo se encuentran ellos?"_

"_Creo que Tyler está bien...sólo algunas heridas superficiales acausa de los vidrios rotos. Pero no estoy seguro sobre Bella." Una expresión preocupada._

"_Ella podría tener una contusión. Escuché que estuvo bastante incoherente por un rato, incluso viendo cosas que no eran. Sé que los doctores estaban muy preocupados..."_

Así es como debió haber sucedido. Eso era lo que le debía a mi familia.

- Estoy sorprendido de verte en clases, Edward. Escuché que estuviste involucrado en ese horrible accidente esta mañana.

- No me lastimé. - Ninguna sonrisa.

El Sr. Banner cambió su peso de un pie al otro, incómodo.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se encuentran Tyler y Bella? Escuché que se habían herido... - Me encogí de hombros.

- No podría saberlo. - El Sr. Banner se aclaró la garganta.

- Eh, ya veo... - dijo, mi fría mirada hizo sonar su voz un poco tensa. Caminó rápidamente hacia el frente de la clase y comenzó su lectura. Lo que hice estuvo muy mal. A no ser que se le mirase desde un oscuro punto de vista. Es que parecía tan... tan "poco hombre" calumniar a la chica a sus espaldas, especialmente cuando ella me estaba probando más confianza de lo que jamás podría soñar. Ella no había dicho nada para traicionarme, aún teniendo muy buenas razones para hacerlo. ¿La traicionaría aún cuando ella no había hecho nada más que mantener mi secreto? Tuve una muy parecida conversación con la , sólo que en español, en vez de inglés, y Emmett me dirigió una larga mirada.

_"Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para lo que ocurrió el día de hoy. Rose está que arde"._

Rodé mis ojos sin mirarlo. En realidad tenía una perfecta explicación. Sólo suponer que yo no haya hecho algo para detener la furgoneta de aplastar a la chica... Me retracté en ese pensamiento. Pero si ella sí hubiera sido golpeada, si la furgoneta la hubiera destrozado haciéndola sangrar, el rojo fluído derramándose, desperdiciándose en el pavimento, la esencia de su sangre fresca revoloteando a través del aire... Me estremecí de nuevo, pero no sólo por el horror. Parte de mí se estremeció por el deseo. No, no hubiera podido permitir verla sangrar exponiéndonos a todos en una forma mucho más descarada y chocante. Era una excusa perfecta... pero no la iba a usar. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. Y no había pensando en ello hasta después de los hechos, pasara lo que pasara.

_"Ten cuidado con Jasper"_, soltó Emmett, olvidando mi ensueño. _"No está tan enojado... pero él es más decidido"_.

Ví a lo que se refería, y por un momento la habitación dió vueltas a mi alrededor. Mi rabia me consumía tanto que una neblina roja nubló mi vista. Pensé que me iba a ahogar con ella.

_"¡CIELOS, EDWARD! ¡CONTRÓLATE!"_

Emmett me gritó dentro de su cabeza. Su mano cayó en mi hombro, manteniéndome en mi asiento antes de que pudiera saltar de él. Él raramente usaba toda su fuerza, era raramente una necesidad, ya que él era mucho más fuerte que cualquier vampiro al que cualquiera de nosotros se hubiera enfrentado, pero la usó ahora. Apretó mi brazo, más que mantenerme sentado. Si estuviera empujando, la silla hubiera colapsado debajo de mí.

_"¡TRANQUILO!" _Me ordenó. Traté de calmarme, pero era difícil. La rabia quemaba en mi cabeza.

_"Jasper no hará nada hasta que todos hablemos. Sólo pensé que debías saber la dirección en que está inclinado"_.

Me concentré en relajarme, y sentí que la mano de Emmett aflojaba.

"_Trata de no montar tanto espectáculo. Ya estás en bastantes problemas_."

Respiré profundamente y Emmett me soltó. Busqué alrededor de la sala rutinariamente, pero nuestra confrontación había sido tan corta y silenciosa que solo unas pocas personas sentadas detrás de Emmett lo habían notado. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué hacer al respecto, así que sólo se encogieron de hombros y lo dejaron así. Los Cullens eran raros, todos sabían eso.

_"Demonios, chico, eres un desastre"_, agregó Emmett, con un tono más simpático.

- Muérdeme - murmuré casi en un susurró, y escuché el sonido de sus dientes chocar, a modo de respuesta. Emmett no era envidioso, y yo posiblemente debería estar más agradecido por su facilidad para comprender a los demás. Pero podía ver que las intenciones de Jasper tenían sentido para Emmett, él también estaba considerando cuál sería la mejor forma de actuar. La rabia hervía a fuego lento, apenas bajo control. Sí, Emmett era más fuerte que yo, pero aún no me vencía en una competencia de pulso. El se quejó de que yo hice trampa, pero escuchar pensamientos era parte de quién yo era como su inmensa fuerza era parte de él. Éramos igualmente poderosos en una pelea. ¿Una pelea? ¿En eso iba a terminar todo esto? ¿Iba a pelear contra mi familia por un humano que apenas conocía? Pensé en eso por un momento, en lo frágil que se sentía el cuerpo de la chica en mis brazos en yuxtaposición con Jasper, Rose y Emmett, con una súper fuerza y velocidad, unas máquinas asesinas por naturaleza... Sí, pelearía por ella. Contra mi familia. Me estremecí. Porque no era justo dejarla indefensa cuando había sido yo el que la puso en peligro. No podía ganar sólo, de todas formas, no contra ellos tres, y me pregunté quiénes serían mis aliados. Carlisle, ciertamente. Él no pelearía con nadie, pero estaría totalmente en contra de las ideas de Rose y Jasper. Eso podría ser todo lo que necesitase. Veremos... Esme, dudosa. Ella tampoco estaría en mi contra, y odiaría estar en desacuerdo con Carlisle, pero ella apostaría por cualquier plan que mantuviera a su familia intacta. Su primera prioridad no sería hacer lo correcto, sería yo. Si Carlisle era el alma de nuestra familia, entonces Esme era el corazón. Él nos dió un líder a quien seguir; ella hizo eso siguiendo un acto de amor. Todos nos amábamos mutuamente, incluso bajo la furia que sentía hacia Jasper y Rose en estos momentos, incluso planeando pelear con ellos para salvar a la chica, sabía que los amaba. Alice... no tenía idea. Probablemente dependería en qué viera venir. Imagino que ella se va a aliar con el ganador. Así que, tendría que hacer esto sin ayuda. No era una amenaza para ellos estando solo, pero no iba a dejar que la chica saliera lastimada por mi culpa. Eso podría significar un plan evasivo... Mi rabia se amortiguó un poco, con el repentino humor negro. Me imagino cómo reaccionaría ella si yo la raptara. Por supuesto, siempre adivinaba erróneamente sus reacciones, pero ¿qué otra reacción podría tener aparte de terror? No estaba seguro de cómo manejar eso, raptarla. No podría soportar estar cerca de ella por mucho tiempo. Quizá debería entregarla a su madre. Incluso éso estaba cargado de peligro. Para ella. Y también para mi, me di cuenta. Si la matara a causa de un accidente... no sabría exactamente cuánto dolor me causaría este hecho, pero sabía que sería multifacético e intenso.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido mientras reflexionaba sobre todas las complicaciones que se me venían encima: la discusión esperándome en casa, el conflicto con mi familia, las distancias en que podría verme obligado a recorrer después de... Bueno, ya no me podía quejar que la vida fuera de esta escuela era monótona. La chica había cambiado eso. Emmett y yo caminamos silenciosamente al auto cuando sonó la campana. Él estaba preocupado por mí, y preocupado por Rosalie. Él sabía de qué lado se pondría en caso de una pelea, y eso lo molestaba. Los demás nos esperaban en el auto, también silenciosos. Éramos un grupo muy tranquilo. Sólo podía oír los disparos.

_"¡Idiota! ¡Lunático! ¡Imbécil! ¡Tarado! ¡Egoísta! ¡Irresponsable estúpido!" _Rosalie mantuvo una constante orquesta de insultos al tope de sus pulmones mentales. Se hizo difícil escuchar a los demás, pero la ignoré lo mejor que pude. Emmett tenía razón sobre Jasper. Él estaba seguro de su decisión. Alice estaba aproblemada, preocupándose por Jasper, hojeando a través de imágenes del futuro. No importaba en qué dirección Jasper iría por la chica, Alice siempre me veía ahí, bloqueándolo. Interesante... ni Rosalie ni Emmett estaban con él en estas visiones. Así que Jasper planeaba atacar solo. Eso facilitaría las cosas. Jasper era el mejor, ciertamente el más experimentado combatiente entre nosotros. Mi única ventaja era que yo podía escuchar sus movimientos antes de que él los realizara. Nunca había peleado más que en un juego con Emmett o Jasper, sólo corriendo de aquí para allá. Me sentí enfermo al pensar realmente en herir a Jasper... No, eso no. Sólo bloquearlo. Eso era todo. Me concentré en Alice, memorizando las diferentes formas de ataque de Jasper. Mientras hacía esto, sus visiones cambiaban, moviéndose más y más lejos de la casa de los Swan. Lo estaba bloqueando antes de lo pensado...

_"¡Ya para, Edward! No puede suceder de esta forma. No lo permitiré."_

No le respondí, sólo continué mirando. Ella comenzó a buscar más lejos, en el neblinoso, inseguroreino de las distantes posibilidades. Todo era sombrío y vago. Durante todo el camino a casa, el cargado silencio no aflojó. Estacioné en el gran garage de la casa; el Mercedes de Carlisle ya estaba en casa, este silencio terminaría explosivamente, y quería que él estuviera allí cuando ocurriera. Nos fuimos directo al comedor. Obviamente, el lugar, nunca se ocupaba para su previsto propósito. Pero estaba amoblado con una mesa larga, ovalada y de color caoba rodeada de sillas, éramos escrupulosos sobre tener toda la utilería en su lugar. A Carlisle le gustaba ocupar el lugar como una sala de conferencias. En un grupo con tal fuerza y dispares personalidades, a veces era necesario discutir las cosas con calma, cada uno en su lugar. Tenía el presentimiento de que el estar sentados no iba aayudar mucho el día de hoy. Carlisle estaba sentado en su puesto usual a la cabeza del lado este de la habitación. Esme estaba a su lado, con sus manos tomadas por encima de la mesa. Los profundos y dorados ojos de Esme estaban enfocados en mi, llenos de preocupación.

_"Quédate"._

Fue su único pensamiento. Deseaba poder sonreír le a la mujer que verdaderamente era una madre para mi, pero no tenía consuelo para ella en estos momentos. Me senté al otro lado de Carlisle. Esme se acercó para poner su mano libre sobre mi hombro. Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaría por comenzar; sólo estaba preocupada por mi. Carlisle tenía un mejor presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir. Sus labios estaban presionados suavemente y su frente estaba arrugada. La expresión lo hacía ver viejo. Cuando todos se sentaron, podía ver las líneas dibujadas. Rosalie se sentó frente a Carlisle en el otro lado de la mesa. Me miró fijamente en todo momento. Emmett se sentó a su lado, con su rostro y sus pensamientos irónicos. Jasper vaciló, y luego se fue a parar contra la pared detrás de Rosalie. Él estaba decidido, sin importar el resultado de esta discusión. Mis dientes se cerraron. Alice fue la última en entrar, y sus ojos estaban enfocados en algo lejano, el futuro, aún muy imperceptible para que ella hiciera uso de él. Pareciendo que sin pensarlo siquiera, se sentó al lado de Esme. Se frotó la frente como si tuviera jaqueca. Jasper se movió intranquilo considerando acercarse y acompañar a Alice, pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Respiré profundo. Yo había empezado esto; yo debía hablar primero.

- Lo siento - dije, mirando primero a Rose, después a Jasper y a Emmett. - No era mi intención ponerlos en peligro. Fui desconsiderado, y asumiré toda la responsabilidad por mi precipitado acto. - Rosalie me miró ceñuda.

- ¿A qué te refieres con, "asumiré toda la responsabilidad"? ¿Lo vas a arreglar todo?

- No de la forma en que tu piensas - dije, tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila. - Estoy dispuesto a marcharme ahora, si eso arregla las cosas. _Si estoy seguro de que la chica estará a salvo y que ninguno de ustedes la tocará_, corregí en mi cabeza.

- No - Esme murmuró. - No, Edward. - Acaricié su mano.

- Es sólo por unos años.

- Bueno, Esme tiene razón - dijo Emmett. - No puedes ir a ninguna parte justo ahora. Eso sería lo opuesto a ayudar. Tenemos que saber lo que la gente está pensando, ahora más que nunca.

- Alice notará cualquier peligro - discrepé. Carlisle movió su cabeza.

- Creo que Emmett tiene razón, Edward. La chica estará más dispuesta a hablar si tu desapareces. O nos vamos todos, o no se va nadie.

- Ella no dirá nada - insistí rápidamente. Rose estaba al borde de la explosión, y yo pretendía explotar primero.

- Tú no sabes lo que piensa - me recordó Carlisle.

- Estoy seguro. Alice, ayúdame un poco. - Alice me miró cansinamente.

- No puedo ver lo que ocurrirá si seguimos ignorando esto. - Miró a Rose y a Jasper. No, ella no podía ver ese futuro, no cuando Rosalie y Jasper estaban tan decididos a ignorar el incidente. La palma de Rosalie golpeó la mesa con una fuerte explosión.

- No le podemos dar una oportunidad a la humana a que diga algo. Carlisle, tu debes ver eso. Incluso si todos desapareciéramos, es peligroso dejar historias detrás de nosotros. Vivimos muy diferente al resto de nuestra clase, tu sabes que existen quienes amarán tener una excusa para apuntarnos con el dedo. ¡Debemos ser más cuidadosos que cualquiera!

- Ya hemos dejado rumores detrás de nosotros antes - le recordé.

- Sólo rumores y sospechas, Edward. ¡No testigos y evidencias!

- ¡Evidencias! - me burlé. Pero Jasper negaba con la cabeza, con una mirada muy dura.

- Rose... - comenzó Carlisle.

- Déjame terminar, Carlisle. No tiene que ser una gran producción. La chica se golpeó la cabeza. Puede que de pronto ese golpe resulte ser más serio de lo que aparenta. - Rosalie se encogió. - Todos los mortales se van a dormir con la duda de no volver a despertar. Los demás esperarán que seamos capaces de arreglar nuestros asuntos. Técnicamente, ese sería el trabajo de Edward, pero esto obviamente lo supera. Tu sabes que yo me puedo controlar. No dejaría ninguna evidencia.

- Sí, Rosalie, todos sabemos qué competente asesina eres - le gruñí. Ella me gruñó de vuelta, furiosa.

- Edward, por favor - dijo Carlisle. Luego se volvió hacia Rosalie. - Rosalie, actué de otra forma en Rochester porque sentí que merecías justicia. El hombre que asesinaste se equivocó monstruosamente contigo. Esta no esla misma situación. La chica Swan es inocente.

- No es algo personal, Carlisle. - Rosalie dijo entre dientes. - Es para protegernos a todos. - Hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras Carlisle pensaba su respuesta. Cuando negó, Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. Ella debió haberlo sabido. Incluso si yo no fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, hubiera podido anticipar sus próximas palabras. Carlisle nunca iba a comprometer la seguridad de alguien.

- Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, Rosalie, pero...me gustaría mucho que realmente fuéramos algo que valiera la pena proteger. El ocasional...accidente o lapso en rigor es una parte deplorable de quiénes somos. - Era muy común en él incluirse en el plural, aunque él nunca había sufrido un lapso. - El asesinar a una inocente niña a sangre fría es algo muy diferente. Creo que el riesgo que ella presenta, aunque diga sus sospechas o no, no es nada comparado con el riesgo mayor. Si hacemos excepciones para protegernos, nos arriesgamos a algo mucho más importante. Nos arriesgamos a perder la esencia de quiénes somos. - Controlé mi expresión muy cuidadosamente. No ayudaría para nada hacer una mueca. O aplaudir, que es lo que quería hacer ahora. Rosalie frunció el ceño.

- Sólo se trata de ser responsable.

- Es ser insensible - corrigió Carlisle gentilmente. - Toda vida es valiosa. - Rosalie suspiró muy fuerte y su labio inferior sobresalió. Emmett acarició su hombro.

- Todo estará bien, Rose - la animó en una baja voz.

- La pregunta, - continuó Carlisle, - es si nos tenemos que marchar, o no.

- No - gimió Rosalie. - Acabamos de acomodarnos. ¡No quiero empezar a ser estudiante de segundo año en el instituto de nuevo!

- Podrías mantener tu actual edad, por supuesto - dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Y tener que mudarnos de nuevo tan pronto? - ella discrepó. Carlisle se encogió. - ¡Me gusta aquí! ¡Hay tan poco sol, que casi podemos tener una vida normal!

- Bueno, ciertamente no tenemos que decidirlo ahora. Podemos esperar y ver si es realmente necesario. Edward parece muy seguro del silencio de la chica Swan. - Rosalie resopló. Pero ya no estaba preocupado por Rose. Podía ver que ella acataría la decisón de Carlisle, sin importar cuán enfurecida estaba conmigo. Su conversación se había movido a detalles menos importantes. Jasper permaneció inmóvil. Entendía por qué. Antes de que él y Alice se conocieran, él vivió en una zona de combate, un implacable teatro de guerra. Él sabía las consecuencias sobre burlar las reglas, él había visto las espantosas secuelas con sus propios ojos. Decía mucho el que Jasper no hubiera tratado de calmar a Rosalie con sus facultades extras, ni que tratara de alentarla. Él se mantenía alejado de esta discusión, sobre ella.

- Jasper - dije. Él me miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. - Ella no pagará por mi error. No lo voy a permitir.

- Entonces, ¿ella se beneficiará de él? Ella debió morir hoy, Edward. Yo sólo voy a terminar lo que empezó. - Repetió, enfatizando cada palabra.

- No lo permitiré - levantó las cejas. Él no estaba esperando esto, él no había imaginado que yo actuaría para defenderla. Movió su cabeza una vez.

- No permitiré que Alice viva en el peligro, incluso uno pequeño. Tú no sientes por nadie lo que yo siento por ella, Edward. Y no has pasado por lo que yo he pasado, aunque hayas visto mis recuerdos o no. Tú no lo entiendes.

- No estoy negando eso, Jasper. Pero te lo digo ahora, no te voy a permitir que hieras a Isabella Swan. - Nos miramos mutuamente, sin pestañear, midiendo la oposición. Sentí cómo cateaba el humor a mi alrededor, probando mi determinación.

- Jazz, - dijo Alice, interrumpiéndonos. Él me sostuvo la mirada por un momento más, y entonces la miró a ella.

- No te molestes en decirme que te puedes cuidar sola, Alice. Yo ya sé eso. Aún así tengo...

- Eso no es lo que voy a decir - interrumpió Alice. - Te iba a pedir un favor. - Ví qué se proponía en su mente, y mi boca se abrió con una audible jadeo. La miré, en estado de shock, notando solo vagamente que todos, aparte de Alice y Jasper, estaban mirándome fijamente. - Sé que me amas. Gracias. Pero realmente apreciaría que no trataras de matar a Bella. Primero que todo, Edward habla en serio, yo no quiero verlos pelear. Segundo, ella es mi amiga. Mejor dicho, será mi amiga. - Todo era tan claro como un vidrio en su cabeza: Alice, sonriendo, con su frío y pálido brazo alrededor de la cálida chica, en sus frágiles hombros. Y Bella sonriendo también, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alice. La visión era tan sólida como una roca; lo único incierto era el tiempo.

- Pero... Alice... - Jasper jadeó. No pude lograr voltear mi cabeza y mirar su expresión. No me podía alejar de la imagen en la cabeza de Alice.

- Algún día la voy a querer, Jazz. Me voy a enojar mucho contigo si no la dejas ser. - Aún estaba bloqueado inmerso dentro de los pensamientos de Alice. Ví cambiar el futuro mientras Jasper aceptaba la inesperada petición de Alice. - Ah. - Alice suspiró, su indecisión se había aclarado en un nuevo futuro. - ¿Ves? Bella no dirá nada. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. - El modo en que decía el nombre de la chica... como si ya fueran amigas muy cercanas...

- Alice - dije. - ¿Qué significa...?

- Te dije que un cambio se aproximaba. No lo sé, Edward. - Pero apretó su mandíbula y pude ver que había más. Ella estaba tratando de no pensar en ello; repentinamente se enfocó en Jasper, él estaba demasiado impactado por el progreso de su propia decisión. Ella hacía esto a veces, cuando trataba de esconderme algo.

- ¿Qué, Alice? ¿Qué estás escondiendo? - Escuché la queja de Emmett. Él siempre se frustraba cuando Alice y yo teníamos este tipo de conversaciones. Movió su cabeza, tratando de mantenerme fuera de ella. - ¿Es sobre la chica? - exigí saber. - ¿Es sobre Bella? - Ella tenía sus dientes apretados con la concentración, pero cuando dije el nombre de Bella, aflojó. Su afloje duró sólo una pequeña porción de un segundo, pero fue suficiente. - ¡NO! - jadeé. Escuché mi silla golpear el suelo, y sólo entonces noté que estaba de pie.

- ¡Edward! - Carlisle se había puesto de pie también, su mano estaba en mi hombro. Apenas notaba su presencia.

- Se está solidificando - susurró Alice. - Cada minuto estás más decidido. Existen sólo dos caminos para ella. Es lo uno o lo otro Edward. - Podía ver lo que ella veía... pero no lo podía aceptar.

- No, - dije de nuevo; mi negación no tenía volumen. Mis piernas se sintieron flácidas y tuve que agarrarme a la mesa.

- ¿Podría alguien por favor explicarnos al resto qué diablos está pasando? - se quejó Emmett.

- Debo irme - le susurré a Alice, ignorando a Emmett.

- Edward, ya hemos intentado eso - dijo Emmett muy despacio. - Esa es la mejor manera de alentar a la chica a que diga algo. Además, si te vas, no sabríamos si ella ha hablado o no. Tienes que quedarte y afrontar esto.

- No veo que vayas a ninguna parte, Edward - me dijo Alice. - Creo que ya no puedes irte.

_"Piensa en eso"_, agregó silenciosamente. _"Piensa en irte"_.

Ví a lo que se refería. Sí, la idea de no verla más era... dolorosa. Pero era también necesario. No podía sancionar ningún futuro del que aparentemente yo iba a condenarla.

_"No estoy totalmente segura de Jasper, Edward"_, Alice continuó. "_Si tu te vas, si él piensa que ella es un peligro para nosotros..." _

- No escucho eso - la contradije, todavía medio inconsciente de nuestra audiencia. Jasper estaba dudoso. Él nunca haría algo que hiriera a Alice.

_"No es el momento oportuno. ¿Arriesgarás su vida, dejándola indefensa?"_

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? - gruñí. Mi cabeza se cayó entre mis manos. Yo no era el protector de Bella. No podía serlo. ¿Acaso el futuro dividido de Alice no era suficiente prueba de eso?

_"Yo también la amo. O lo haré. No en la misma forma, pero la quiero alrededor para cuando eso ocurra"._

_- _Amarla... ¿también? - susurré, incrédulo. Ella suspiró.

_"Estás tan ciego, Edward. ¿Acaso no ves a dónde te lleva todo esto? ¿No puedes ver dónde estás? Es mucho más inevitable que el que el sol salga por el este. Vé lo que yo veo..." _Agité mi cabeza, horrorizado.

- No - traté de apagar las visiones que ella me revelaba. - No tengo que seguir ese camino. Me iré. Cambiaré el futuro.

- Puedes intentarlo - me dijo, con su voz escéptica.

- Oh. ¡Vamos! - gritó Emmett.

- Pon atención. - Le dijo Rose a Emmett. - ¡Alice ve a Edward enamorándose de una humana! ¡Qué clásico Edward! - Ella hizo un sonido de asco. A duras penas la oí.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Emmett, sorprendido. Luego su atronante risa hizo eco en la habitación. - ¿Eso es lo que está sucediendo? - se rió de nuevo. - Golpe duro, Edward. - Sentí su mano en mi hombro y la sacudí automáticamente. No le podía poner atención.

- ¿Enamorado de una humana? - Repitó Esme en su aturdida voz. - ¿De la chica que salvó hoy? ¿Enamorado de ella?

- ¿Qué es lo que ves, Alice? Exactamente - preguntó Jasper. Ella se volteó hacia él; yo continué mirando aturdido al perfil de su rostro.

- Todo depende si él es lo suficientemente fuerte o no. O la mata él mismo - se volteó para encontrarse con mi mirada de nuevo, deslumbrada - lo cual, realmente, me irritaría mucho, Edward, sin mencionar lo que te causaría a tí... - Miró a Jasper de nuevo, - o ella será una de nosotros algún día. - Alguien jadeó; no miré para ver quién.

- ¡Eso no va a ocurrir! - Estaba gritando de nuevo. - ¡Ninguna de las dos opciones! - Alice no pareció oírme.

- Depende - repitió. - Puede que él sea muy fuerte para no matarla, pero estará muy cerca. Le tomará una impresionante fuerza de autocontrol, - dijo reflexivamente. - Incluso, más del que ha tenido Carlisle. Puede que sea lo suficientemente fuerte... De lo único que no es lo suficientemente fuerte es de estar lejos de ella. Eso es una causa perdida. - No podía encontrar mi voz. Nadie parecía poder hacerlo tampoco. La habitación estaba en absoluta quietud. Yo miraba a Alice, y todos me miraban a mí. Podía ver mi propia expresión horrorizada desde diferentes puntos de vista. Después de un largo momento, Carlisle suspiró.

- Bueno, esto... complica las cosas.

- Duh. - Asintió Emmett. Su voz aún estaba cercana a la risa. Confiaba en que Emmett encontraría una broma en la destrucción de mi vida.

- Supongo que los planes son los mismos - dijo Carlisle pensativamente. – Nos quedaremos y observaremos. Obviamente, nadie... herirá a la chica. - Me endurecí.

- No, - dijo Jasper tranquilamente. - Puedo acceder a eso. Si Alice ve sólo dos caminos...

- ¡No! - Mi voz no era un grito o un gruñido o un llanto de desesperación, pero alguna combinación de los tres. - ¡No! - Tenía que irme, para alejarme del ruido de sus pensamientos: el egoísmo de Rosalie, el humor de Emmett, la paciencia infinita de Carlisle... Peor: la confianza de Alice. La confianza de Jasper en la confianza de Alice. Y lo peor de todo: La... alegría de Esme. Salí de la habitación. Esme me tomó el brazo pero yo seguí de largo, no reconocí el gesto. Estaba corriendo antes de que estuviera fuera de la casa. Traspasé el río de un salto, y corrí por el bosque. La lluvia volvió, cayendo tan fuerte que ya estaba mojado en un par de minutos. Me gustaba la delgada capa de agua, creaba una pared entre yo y el resto del mundo. Me encerraba, me dejaba estar solo. Corrí hacia el este, por y entre las montañas sin detenerme, hasta que pude ver las luces de Seattle en el otro lado del sonido. Me detuve antes de tocar los bordes de la civilización humana. Encerrado por la lluvia, solo, finalmente pude mirar lo que había hecho, a la forma en que había mutilado el futuro. Primero, la visión de Alice y la chica con sus brazos alrededor de cada una, la confianza y la amistad era tan obvia que gritaba fuera de las imágenes. Los ojos achocolatados de Bella no estaban desconcertados en esta visión, pero aún llenos de secretos, en este momento, parecían ser secretos felices. Ella no se alejó del frío abrazo de Alice. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Cuánto sabía ella? En ese momento (aún de mortalidad) del futuro, ¿qué pensaba ella de mí? Y, la otra imagen, casi igual pero llena de horror. Alice y Bella, aún abrazadas mutuamente con signo de confianza y amistad. Pero ahora no había ninguna diferencia entre esos brazos, ambos eran pálidos, suaves y duros como el mármol, como acero. Los ojos de Bella ya no eran de color chocolate. Estos iris eran de un chocante, vívido color carmesí. Los secretos en ellos eran insondables,¿aceptación o desolación? Era imposible decirlo. Su rostro era frío e inmortal. Me estremecí. No podía suprimir las preguntas, similares, pero diferentes: ¿Qué significaba, cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Y qué pensaba ella de mí ahora? Podía responder la última. Si la fuerzo a pertenecer a esta media vida por mi debilidad y mi egoísmo, seguramente me va a odiar. Pero había otra horrorosa imagen más, peor que cualquier imagen que haya visto en mi cabeza. Mis propios ojos, de un profundo color carmesí por la sangre humana, inmortal, los ojos de un monstruo. El cuerpo irrompible de Bella en mis brazos, de un blanco ceniza, vacío y sin vida. Era tan concreto, tan claro. No podría soportar ver eso. No podría soportarlo. Traté de desterrar la imagen de mi mente, traté de ver algo más, cualquier cosa. Traté de ver de nuevo la expresión en su vivo rostro que me había estado obstruyendo la vista por el último capítulo de mi existencia. No sirvió de nada. La cruda visión de Alice llenó mi cabeza, y me retorcí en mi interior con la agonía que causaba. Mientras tanto, el monstruo en mí se desbordaba en regocijo, jubilante con su éxito.

Me asqueó. Esto no podía suceder. Tenía que haber alguna forma de evitar el futuro. No dejaría que la visión de Alice me dirigiera. Podía elegir un camino diferente. Siempre había una opción. Tiene que haberla.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward ya está enamorado, Yupi!<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Las invitaciones

**Todo esto pertenece exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo lo descargué, traduje y corregí los errores de ortografía.**

**Es TODO Sol de Medianoche, son más de 12 capítulos. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

LAS INVITACIONES

La Secundaria. Ya no era un purgatorio. Ahora era el mismísimo infierno. Tormento y fuego… si, tenía ambos. Ahora, estaba haciendo todo correctamente. Cada punto en la"i", cada "t"cruzada. Nadie podía quejarse que yo no afrontara mis responsabilidades. Complací a Esme y protegí a los otros. Cada día iba a clases e interpretaba el papel de ser humano, cada día escuchaba cuidadosamente por alguna noticia nueva de los Cullens, y nunca hubo nada nuevo. La chica no dijo nada acerca de sus suposiciones. Solo repetía la misma historia una y otra vez, que yo estaba junto a ella y la puse fuera del camino de la van hasta que sus impacientes escuchas se aburrieron y dejaron de buscar más detalles. No existía peligro. Mi manera de actuar precipitada, no había herido a nadie. Excepto a mi mismo. Estaba determinado a cambiar el futuro. No era una tarea fácil para una sola persona, pero no existía otra opción con la cual vivir. Alice dijo que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de la chica. Le probaré que estaba equivocada. Pensé que el primer día sería el más difícil. Al final, estaba seguro que ese era el caso, pero también estaba equivocado. Sabía que heriría a la chica. Me conformé con el hecho de saber que su dolor no sería más que un pinchazo, un pequeño aguijonazo derechazo, comparado con mi dolor. Bella era humana, y ella sabía que yo era algo más, algo equivocado, algo aterrador. Ella debió estar más aliviada que preocupada en el momento que giré mi rostro lejos de ella y pretendía que no existía.

- Hola, Edward - me saludó cuando estábamos en biología. Su voz sonaba complacida, amistosa, un giro de 180º desde la última vez que hablamos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba el cambio? ¿Ella lo había olvidado? ¿Había decidido que había imaginado todo el episodio?… ¿Me había perdonado por no haber cumplido mi promesa de contarle la verdad? Las preguntas me quemaban como la sed que me atacaba cada vez que respiraba. Solo ocupaba un instante para ver en sus ojos. Solo para observar si podía leer las respuestas ahí… No. No me podía permitir algo así. No si iba a cambiar el futuro. Moví mi barbilla una pulgada en su dirección, sin dejar de mirar el frente de la clase. Cabeceé una vez y moví mi cara. Ella no me volvió a hablar de nuevo. Esa tarde, apenas acabaron las clases, dejé de interpretar al humano, corrí hasta Seattle, como había hecho ayer. Parecía que podía manejar el dolor levemente mejor si volaba sobre los campos y así, todo se convertía en un borroso color verde. Esa carrera se había convertido en un hábito diario. ¿La amaba? No lo creo. No todavía. Las visiones de Alice, de ese impreciso futuro se habían grabado en mí, y lo peor, es que podía ver cuan fácil era poder enamorarse de Bella. Era exactamente como caer: no requería esfuerzo alguno. No permitirme amarla era lo opuesto a caer, como evitar caerse en un acantilado, con algo más que solo fuerza humana. Más de un mes había pasado, y cada día era aún más difícil. No tenía ningún sentido para mí, seguía esperando superar este dolor, hacerlo más llevadero. Seguro que a esto se refería Alice cuando predijo que yo no podía estar lejos de la chica. Ella había visto todos los tipos de dolor por los que yo pasaría. Pero no contó con que yo podía vivir con el dolor. Yo no destruiría el futuro de Bella. Si estaba destinado a amarla, entonces... ¿evadirla era lo mejor que podía hacer? Evadirla estaba al límite de mis capacidades. No podía pretender ignorarla y no mirarla en absoluto. No podía pretender que ella no me interesaba. Pero era una mentira, solo fingir, no la realidad. Todavía seguía pendiente de cada respiro suyo, de cada palabra dicha. Entonces, dividí mis tormentos en cuatro categorías:

Las primeras dos eran familiares, su esencia y su silencio. Visto de otro modo, para tomar mi parte de la responsabilidad, mi sed y mi curiosidad.

La tercera, era la primordial de mis tormentos. Mi nuevo hábito de no respirar en clase de biología. Por supuesto siempre había excepciones, cuando tenía que contestar alguna pregunta o cuando tenía que respirar para hablar. Cada vez que probaba el aire cerca de la chica, era como el primer día, fuego, necesidad y una violencia brutal desesperada por actuar. Era difícil aferrarse a la razón para resistir esos momentos. Y justo como el primer día, el monstruo en mí podía roer la superficie, tan cerca de salir…

Y la curiosidad, que era el más constante de mis tormentos. La eterna pregunta no salía de mi cabeza: ¿Qué está pensando ella ahora? Cuando escuchaba cada pequeño suspiro. Cuando ella jugaba ausente con su cabello a través de sus dedos. Cuando tiraba sus libros con un poco más de fuerza que la usual. Cuando llegaba tarde a clase. Cuando movía impaciente su pie contra el piso. Cada movimiento captado con mi visión perimetral era un misterio para mí. Cuando le hablaba a otros estudiantes humanos, analizaba cada tono en sus palabras. ¿Ella les hablaba sinceramente o se reservaba algún comentario? A menudo me parecía que ella les decía a su audiencia lo que esperaban y eso me hacía recordar a mi familia y nuestro constante vivir en mentiras, y éramos mejores que ella mintiendo. A menos que estuviera equivocado con ella y solo estuviera imaginando cosas. ¿Por qué tenía ella que interpretar un rol? Ella era igual a ellos, solamente una adolescente humana. Mike Newton era el más sorprendente de mis tormentos. ¿Quién habría imaginado que semejante genérico y aburrido mortal podría ser tan fastidioso? Para ser justos, debería sentir un poco de gratitud hacia el molesto chico más que con los otros, él mantenía a la chica hablando. Aprendí mucho de ella en estas conversaciones, todavía estaba completando mi lista, pero contrariamente la asistencia de Mike en mi proyecto solo agravaba las cosas. No quería que fuera Mike quien guardaba los secretos de la chica. Yo quería hacerlo. Ayudó un poco que él no notara los pequeños detalles, sus pequeños resbalones. Él no sabía nada acerca de ella. Él creó una Bella en su cabeza que no existía, una chica tan genérica como él mismo. Él nunca observó el desinterés y la valentía que la separaban del resto de los humanos, nunca escuchaba la anormal madurez de sus palabras. Él no percibía que cuando ella hablaba de su madre, era como si hablara de una niña y no de lo usual: amor, indulgencia, un poco de diversión y protección. Él no escuchaba la paciencia en su voz cuando tenía que fingir interés en sus historias y nunca imaginó la amabilidad tras esa paciencia. Por medio de las conversaciones con Mike, era capaz de añadir la más importante de sus características a mi lista, la más reveladora de todas, tan simple como rara. Bella era buena. Todas las otras características eran agregadas – amable, desinteresada, adorable y valiente – al hecho de que ella era una chica buena. Este provechoso descubrimiento no hizo que me encariñara con el chico en absoluto. La manera posesiva de cómo él miraba a Bella, como si ella fuera una adquisición la cual ganar, me provocaba casi tanto como las vívidas fantasías con ella. Él se estaba convirtiendo en su confidente, con el tiempo, parecía que ella lo prefería por sobre quien él consideraba sus rivales: Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, e incluso, esporádicamente, yo mismo. Él se sentaba enfrente de nuestra mesa en Biología y antes que la clase empezara, charlaba con ella, disfrutando de sus sonrisas. (Sonrisas solo de cortesía, me recordaba a mí mismo). Al mismo tiempo me imaginaba empujándolo a través de la clase y estrellándolo contra la pared más lejana… probablemente eso no lo dañaría de una manera fatal… Mike no pensaba en mí como rival. Después del accidente, él se preocupó por el hecho que Bella y yo nos hubiéramos enlazado de alguna manera gracias a él, pero, obviamente, lo opuesto sucedió. Él todavía se preocupaba que yo hubiera escogido a Bella como mi objeto de atención. Pero ahora que la ignoraba como a las demás chicas, él estaba complacido. ¿Qué pensaba ella ahora? ¿Acaso ella correspondía sus atenciones?

Y finalmente, el último de mis tormentos, el más doloroso: la indiferencia de Bella. Como yo la ignoraba, ella me ignoraba. Nunca trató de hablarme de nuevo. Por lo que sabía, ella no pensaba en mí en absoluto. Eso me estaba volviendo loco, incluso, casi rompe con mi resolución de cambiar el futuro, excepto que a veces ella me miraba fijo, como antes lo hacía. Nunca lo ví por mí mismo, pero Alice siempre me avisaba cuando ella estaba a punto de mirarme; los demás solo estaban preocupados por qué tanto sabía la chica. El dolor se hizo un poco más llevadero por el hecho de que ella me mirara a la distancia. Por supuesto que ella me miraba para adivinar que clase de fenómeno era yo.

- Bella empezará a mirar a Edward en un minuto. Luzcan normales - dijo Alice un martes, en marzo, y los otros fueron cautelosos para apegarse a su papel de humanos; absolutamente desinteresados. Puse máxima atención en cuán a menudo ella miraba en mi dirección. Me complació saber que la frecuencia de sus miradas no declinaba con el tiempo. No sabía que significaba, pero me hizo sentir mejor. Alice suspiró.

_"Desearía..._"

- Mantente apartada, Alice - dije apenas en un susurro. - No va a pasar. - Arrugó la cara. Ella estaba ansiosa de empezar su amistad con Bella. En una manera extraña, ella extrañaba a una chica que no conocía.

_"Tengo que admitir, eres mejor de lo que pensaba. Estás evadiendo el futuro de una manera insensible de nuevo. Espero que seas feliz"._

- Tiene todo el sentido para mí - Alice resopló delicadamente. Traté de callarla, estaba demasiado impaciente por seguir con nuestra conversación. Y yo no estaba de humor. Solo Jasper podía sentir mi estrés emanar, con su habilidad única de sentir e influenciar sobre los sentidos de los demás. Él no entendía las razones tras mis sensaciones, desde que yo constantemente me había comportado como un tonto, estos últimos días, entonces, él simplemente se desentendía de mí. Hoy será difícil, más difícil que ayer. Para variar. Mike Newton, el odioso chiquillo que no me veía a mí como su rival, iba a invitar a Bella a una cita. El baile donde la chica elegía estaba más cerca que nunca, y él esperaba que Bella lo invitara. El hecho de que no lo hiciera, confundía su autoestima. Ahora él estaba enojado, disfruté su desconfort más de lo que debía, porque Jessica Stanley acababa de invitarlo. No dijo "si", esperanzado por que Bella lo invitara y así probar su superioridad ante sus rivales, pero él no quería decirle "no" y perderse de una oportunidad para ir al baile. Jessica, herida y adivinando por dónde iban los planes de Mike, no dejaba de pensar en sufrimientos para Bella. Y de nuevo, mi instinto me empujaba a interponerme entre los terribles pensamientos de Jessica y Bella. Ahora entendía mejor el instinto, pero no lo hacía mejor el hecho de no poder actuar. ¡Pensar que llegué a algo así! Estaba involucrado en un melodrama estudiantil, en lugar de solo contemplarlo. Mike estaba nervioso mientras acompañó a Bella a Biología. Escuchaba su debate interno mientras los esperaba. El chico era débil. Había esperado por el baile a propósito, con miedo de fallar ante la posibilidad de que ella no lo escogiera. No quería sentirse vulnerable frente al rechazo, prefirió que ella fuera quien actuara primero. Cobarde. Se sentó al frente de nuestra mesa de nuevo. Y yo imaginaba el sonido que haría si su cuerpo fuera golpeado hasta el otro extrem o del aula y se rompieran la mayoría de sus huesos.

- Así que - le dijo a la chica, con su mirada en el suelo. - Jessica me invitó al baile de primavera.

- Eso es genial - le respondió Bella inmediatamente con entusiasmo. Fue casi imposible no reírme de la cara de Mike. Era la cara que precede a un desmayo. - Te divertirás mucho con Jessica.

Él se retorció ante la primer respuesta.

- Bueno… - lucía nervioso, su voz temblaba. Luego se compuso. - Le dije que tenía que pensarlo.

- ¿Por qué harías algo así? - le demandó. Su tono de voz era de desaprobación y ahí, escondido, también había alivio. ¿Qué significaba eso? Una inesperada e intensa furia hizo que mis manos se cerraran en un puño. Mike no escuchó el alivio. Su cara estaba tan roja como la sangre, feroz, como repentinamente lo sentí, parecía una invitación, y el chico clavó nuevamente su mirada en el piso.

- Me preguntaba si… bueno, si me invitarías tu - Bella vaciló. Y en su momento de vacilación vi el futuro con más claridad de la que Alice jamás había visto. La chica tal vez aceptaría la pregunta saliente de Mike, o tal vez no, pero de alguna manera, algún día, ella le diría "sí" a alguien. Ella era adorable e intrigante, y los hombres humanos no reconocían estos hechos. Cualquiera que ella eligiera de esa muchedumbre de admiradores, o si ella esperaba hasta ser libre fuera de Forks, el día cuando ella diga "sí" llegaría. Vi su vida a través de mis ojos: universidad, una carrera… amor, matrimonio. La vi junto a su padre, con un hermoso vestido blanco, su rostro sonrojado de alegría mientras caminaba hacia el altar al compás de la marcha de Mendelssohn. El dolor fue mayor que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes. Un humano tendría que estar al borde de la muerte para sentir ese dolor, y no lo sobreviviría. Y no solo era dolor, sino una rabia absoluta.

La furia se arqueó contra mi cuerpo. Aunque ese insignificante, estúpido chico no fuera el que Bella escogiera, anhelaba destruir su cráneo con una sola mano y dejarlo como recordatorio a quien se atreviera invitarla en el futuro. No entendía esta emoción; era una extraña mezcla de ira, rabia, deseo y desesperación. Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera podía nombrarlo.

- Mike, creo que deberías decirle que sí - le dijo Bella con su dulce voz. Las esperanzas de Mike cayeron como el plomo. Lo hubiera disfrutado bajo otras circunstancias, pero estaba afectado por un shock traumático, y lo que la ira y el remordimiento había hecho conmigo. Alice tenía razón. Yo no era tan fuerte. En este momento, Alice estaría viendo la vuelta del destino, siendo destrozado nuevamente. ¿Acaso estaría contenta?

- ¿Ya se lo pediste a alguien? - preguntó Mike de repente. Me echó un vistazo sospechoso, como no le había visto desde hace semanas. Me di cuenta que estaba traicionando mi "desinterés" porque mi cabeza estaba girada en dirección a Bella. La envidia salvaje en sus pensamientos, envidia contra cualquier chico que Bella prefiriera sobre él, fue la causante de ponerle nombre a mi emoción no clasificada. Yo estaba celoso.

- No - le dijo la chica con un poco de humor en su voz. - No voy a ir al baile en absoluto. - A través del remordimiento y la ira, encontré alivio en sus palabras. Y de repente, era yo quien consideraba a mis rivales.

- ¿Por qué no? - su tono fue casi rudo. Me ofendió que usara ese tono con ella. Gruñí un poco.

- Voy a Seattle ese sábado - contestó ella. Mi curiosidad no había sido tan intensa hasta ese momento, ahora yo estaba totalmente intrigado con cada asunto de ella. Necesitaba conocer cada "dónde" y"por qué" en esta nueva revelación, cuanto antes mejor. El tono de Mike cambió a ser casi un ruego.

- ¿No puedes ir otro día?

- Lo siento, pero no - ahora fue Bella un poco ruda. - No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica, es descortés. - La preocupación por los sentimientos de Jessica incrementaron las flamas de mis celos. El viaje a Seattle sonaba exactamente como una excusa para decir que no, ¿lo rechazaría ella por lealtad a su amiga? Ella era lo suficientemente desinteresada para hacer algo así. ¿Realmente ella deseaba decirle que si a Mike? O ambas conjeturas estaban equivocadas. ¿Estaba interesada ella en alguien más?

- Sí, tienes razón - murmuró Mike, tan desolado que casi siento pena por él. Casi. Él desvió la vista de la chica, cortando así mi visión de ella a través de sus pensamientos. No iba a tolerar algo así. Me volteé lo suficiente para yo mismo poder leer su rostro, por primera vez luego de más de un mes. Era un alivio permitirme hacer esto, era como volver a respirar luego de estar sumergido por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus manos sostenían delicadamente su rostro. Sus hombros no estaban relajados. Apenas movió su cabeza, masajeando sus sienes, como queriendo borrar un recuerdo no grato de su mente. Frustrante. Fascinante. El señor Banner la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y me miró directamente, siguiendo mi mirada. Me miró directo a los ojos, con esa extraña mirada que me ha perseguido desde hace tiempo. No sentí remordimiento, o culpa o ira en ese segundo. Sabía que esas emociones regresarían, más fuertes que antes, pero en ese precisomomento, me sentía sumamente nervioso. Como si hubiera triunfado, en vez de perdido. Ella no apartó sus ojos de los míos, tal vez por mi inapropiada intensidad que todavía trataba vagamente de leer sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos chocolate. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas, en lugar de respuestas. Podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, y los vi negros de sed. Hacía poco más de dos semanas desde mi último viaje de cacería; este no era el día más seguro. Pero la oscuridad parecía no asustarla. Todavía ella me miraba, y un dulce, suave y devastador tono rosado era adquirido por su piel. ¿Qué estaba pensando ella ahora? Casi hago la pregunta en voz alta, pero en ese momento el señor Banner me llamó, busqué la respuesta en su mente, mientras le miraba brevemente. Le respondí.

- El ciclo de Krebs. - La sed se intensificó en mi garganta, ensanchando mis músculos y llenando mi boca con veneno, y cerré mis ojos, tratando de concentrarme en algo más que el deseo por su sangre. El monstruo era más fuerte que antes. El monstruo se regocijaba y le apostaba al futuro que todavía le daba un 50% de probabilidades de ganar. La tercera opción de futuro que había tratado de construir, se había desmenuzado, destruido, mayoritariamente, por los celos; mientras la bestia en mí estaba más cerca de anotar una victoria. El remordimiento y la culpa, quemaban junto con mi sed, y aunque no tengo la habilidad de producir lágrimas, sé que en este momento lo haría. ¿Qué había hecho?

Conociendo que la batalla ya estaba perdida, no existía una sola razón para resistir lo que realmente quería; volví a ver a la chica. Ella se había escondido en su cortina de cabello, pero pude entrever que sus mejillas ahora eran color carmesí. Al monstruo le gustó eso. Ella no vió mi mirada de nuevo, pero jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. Sus delicados dedos, su cintura frágil; era tan frágil, que parecía que solo un suspiro mío podía romperla. No, no, no. Yo no podía hacer algo así. Ella era demasiado delicada, tan buena, tan preciosa, tan ajena a su destino. No podía permitir que mi vida colisionara contra la suya y la destruyera. Pero tampoco podía estar lejos de ella. Alice tenía razón. El monstruo silbó con frustración, mientras me inclinaba de un lado a otro, dudando. Mi breve hora con ella pasó tan rápidamente, mientras seguía vacilando entre mis posibilidades. La campana sonó y ella recogía sus cosas sin mirarme. Esto me decepcionó, pero no podía esperar otra cosa. La manera en como la traté luego del accidente, era inexcusable.

- Bella - le dije incapaz de detenerme. Mi fuerza de voluntad, yacía hecha pedazos. Ella resopló antes de mirarme; cuando ella se volvió, su expresión era vigilante, desconfiada. Me recordé que ella tenía todo el derecho de no confiar en mí. Y ella debía. Esperó a que yo continuara, pero yo solo la veía, esperando leer su rostro. Expulsé pequeñas bocanadas de aire, combatiendo mi sed.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? - su voz sonaba al borde del resentimiento y la rabia. Me hizo reír. No estaba seguro de cómo contestarle, ¿le estaba hablando de nuevo en la manera que ella se refería? No. No si podía evitarlo. Y debería evitarlo.

- No, no realmente - le respondí. Ella cerró sus ojos, lo cual me frustró. Eso cortaba con mi único acceso a sus sentimientos. Ella respiró larga y tendidamente sin abrir sus ojos. Su quijada estaba cerrada. Con los ojos aún cerrados, habló. Estaba seguro que no era una manera normal de conversación. ¿Por qué lo haría?

- ¿Qué quieres, Edward? - el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios, hizo reaccionar extrañamente a mi cuerpo. Si tuviera latido, estaría acelerado. ¿Cómo responderle? Decidí que con la verdad. Sería lo más sincero que podía con ella. Sabía que no merecía su confianza. Pero haría lo posible por ganármela.

- Lo siento. - Esto era más sincero de lo que ella podía imaginar. Desafortunadamente, solo podía ofrecerle una disculpa trivial. - He sido grosero, lo sé, pero es mejor de esta manera. - Sería mejor para ella si continuara siendo rudo. Pero no sé si podría. Sus ojos se abrieron con expresión cautelosa.

- No sé a qué te refieres. - Traté de esforzarme por ser cauteloso.

- Es mejor si no somos amigos. - Ella podría entenderme. Ella era brillante. - Confía en mí. - Sus ojos se cerraron un poco, y recordé como había usado esas mismas palabras justo antes de romper con mi promesa de contarle la verdad, ella también lo recordó.

- Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes. - Me dijo entredientes. - Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar. - La miré en shock. ¿Qué sabía ella de mis pesares?

- ¿Pesar? - demandé. - ¿Por qué pesar?

- Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré -, casi me gritó. Me congelé. Estaba atónito. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar algo así? Salvarle la vida ha sido la única cosa aceptable que he hecho por ella desde que nos conocimos. La única cosa de la que no tenía vergüenza. La única cosa que había traído felicidad a mi existencia. He luchado por mantenerla viva desde el momento en que capturé su esencia. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de mi? ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionarme?

- ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?

- Sé que es así -, replicó con brusquedad. Su estimación de mis intenciones me dejó anonadado.

- No sabes nada - ¡Cuán confuso e incomprensible era la manera en como su mente trabajaba! No debía pensar como todos los demás humanos lo hacían. Era la única explicación para su silencio mental. Era completamente diferente. Me volteó su rostro, rechinando sus dientes de nuevo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la rabia. Recogió sus libros y los hizo una pila, acogiéndolos en sus brazos, y luego fue hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirarme.

Incluso, tan irritado como estaba, no podía dejar de sentirme un poco divertido con su comportamiento. Ella estaba rígida, no miraba ni lo que ella hacía. Entonces su pie se enganchó con el puntal de la puerta, tropezó y todas sus cosas cayeron al suelo. En lugar de empezar a recogerlas, ella se quedó rígida, sin mirar abajo, insegura de recogerlas. Me las ingenié para no reír. Nadie me vería, así que revoloteé cerca suyo, y puse sus libros en orden antes que se diera cuenta. Me miró un instante y se congeló. Le devolví sus libros asegurándome de que mi congelada piel no la tocara.

- Gracias, - dijo severa. Su tono me trajo irritación.

- No hay de qué, - repliqué. Se fue directo a su siguiente clase. La observé hasta que no pude ver su figura enojada. La clase de español fue difusa. La señora Goff sabía que mi español era superior al de ella, y nunca le fue importante, eso me dejaba libre para pensar. Entonces, no podía ignorar a la chica. Era obvio. ¿Significaba que no tenía otra opción aparte de destruirla? No podía ser el único futuro disponible. Tenía que existir otra opción, algún delicado balance. Seguí pensando… No le puse mucha atención a Emmett hasta que la clase casi terminaba. Él estaba curioso, Emmett no era particularmente intuitivo acerca de los humores de los demás, pero podía ver el obvio cambio en mí. Se preguntaba que había removido mi usual mirada implacable. Se preguntaba cuál era mi nueva expresión y finalmente decidió que lucía esperanzado.¿Esperanzado? ¿Así lucía para los demás? Reflexioné acerca de la idea de la esperanza mientras caminábamos hacia el Volvo. Preguntándome porque debía sentirme esperanzado. Pero no tuve tiempo suficiente para reflexionar. Sensitivo, como siempre, hacia los pensamientos hacia la chica, el sonido del nombre de Bella en la cabeza de… de mis rivales. Tengo que admitir, llamaron mi atención. Eric y Tyler habían escuchado - con mucha satisfacción - acerca del rechazo de Mike y estaban preparando sus movimientos. Eric ya estaba listo, posicionado contra el camión de Bella, y así no podía evitarlo. La clase de Tyler se había retrazado al recibir un trabajo, y estaba desesperado por correr tras ella antes que se fuera. Eso tenía que verlo.

- Espera por los demás - le dije a Emmett. Me miró sospechoso, y finalmente asintió.

_"El chico se volvió loco"_, pensó divertido por mi poco usual petición. Observé a Bella salir del gimnasio, esperé un momento para que no me viera pasar. Se acercó a la emboscada de Eric. Caminé un poco rápido, para poder pasar cerca a ellos en el momento justo. Ella se tensó cuando divisó al chico esperando por ella. Luego que lo reconoció, se relajó.

- Hola Eric - escuché llamarlo en tono amigable. Estaba abrupta e inexplicablemente ansioso. ¿Y si este desgarbado adolescente, con su sucia piel, le complacía a ella? Eric tragó saliva ruidosamente, su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba.

- Hola, Bella -. Ella no se percataba de los terribles nervios de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta de su camión, sin mirar la expresión aterrorizada de él.

- Me preguntaba si… ¿vendrías al baile de primavera conmigo? - su voz se quebró.

- Pensé que la chica elegía - le contestó sonando frustrada.

- Sí, bueno - coincidió con ella, parecía desdichado. Este lastimoso chico no me molestaba tanto como Mike Newton, pero tampoco sentía simpatía por él, después de que Bella le contestara amistosamente.

- Gracias por invitarme, pero estaré en Seattle ese sábado -. Aunque él ya había escuchado esa excusa, fue decepcionante.

- Oh - murmuró. - Tal vez la próxima vez.

- Claro - respondió. Luego se mordió el labio, como si no quisiera dejarle escapatoria. Eso me gustó. Eric caminó lejos, totalmente desdichado, directamente a su carro, su único escape. Caminé junto a ella en ese momento, escuché su suspiro de alivio. Me reí. Ella giró cuando me escuchó, pero yo seguí directo, apretando mis labios duramente. Tyler estaba detrás de mí, casi corría para alcanzarla antes de que se fuera. Él era más confidente que los otros dos; él solo quería aproximarse a Bella, porque respetaba a Mike y a Eric. Quería que él la alcanzara por dos razones. Si, como empezaba a sospechar, toda esta atención empezaba a molestar a Bella, quería disfrutar ver su reacción. Pero si no, y la invitación de Tyler era la que esperaba, también quería saberlo. Medí a Tyler Crowley como mi rival, aunque fuera incorrecto. Solo era un tedioso chico promedio sin importancia para mí, pero. ¿Qué sabía yo de las preferencias de Bella? Tal vez le gustaban los chicos promedio. Hice una mueca de dolor ante ese pensamiento. Yo nunca podría ser un chico promedio. Qué estúpido era ponerme como rival de sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo ella podía importarle alguien que era, nada menos que, un monstruo? Ella era demasiado buena para un monstruo. Debería dejar que ella se fuera. Pero mi inexcusable curiosidad me retuvo de hacer lo correcto. De nuevo. ¿Y si Tyler perdía su oportunidad, solo para llamarla luego cuando yo no tendría oportunidad de saber como terminaba el asunto? Empujé mi Volvo fuera del parqueo, bloqueándole la salida. Emmett y los otros venían de camino, él no les explicó mi extraño comportamiento, y ellos venían despacio, mirándome y tratando de percibir que era lo que estaba haciendo. Vi a la chica en el espejo retrovisor. Ella solo miró mi carro, como deseando conducir un tanque en vez de un viejo Chevy. Tyler corrió hacia su carro y esperó en línea detrás de ella, agradecido con mi inexplicable comportamiento. Él le saludó, pero ella pareció no notarlo. Esperó un momento,y luego dejó su carro para abordar la ventana del pasajero del Chevy. Tocó el vidrio. Ella se sobresaltó, y le miró con confusión. Luego de un segundo, bajó laventanilla manualmente y parecía que le costaba un poco.

- Lo siento, Tyler - su voz parecía irritada. - El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada - dijo mi apellido con voz dura: todavía estada enfadada conmigo.

- Lo sé - continuó sin inmutarse por su mal humor. - Sólo quiero preguntarte algo ahora que estás atascada - tenía una mueca de engreído... Era gratificante saber que ella no lo miraba. - ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? - preguntó sin titubear.

- No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler - todavía con el tono de irritación.

- Ya, eso me dijo Mike.

- Entonces, ¿por qué...? - empezó a preguntar. Se encogió de hombros.

- Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle la negativa. - Los ojos de Bella se congelaron.

- Lo siento,Tyler - aunque no lo parecía. - Pero en serio no voy a estar.

Él aceptó su excusa, con su autoestima intacta.

- Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso. - Entonces se devolvió a su carro. Tuve razón en quedarme. La terrible expresión del rostro de Bella no tenía precio. Me dijo lo que yo tan desesperadamente necesitaba saber: que ella no tenía sentimientos por ninguno de esos humanos que deseaban cortejarla. Además, su expresión era una de las cosas más graciosas que había mi familia llegó, estaban confusos por el hecho que yo estaba riendo sinceramente en lugar de mirar con cara de asesino a cualquiera que se me acercara.

_"¿Qué es tan divertido?"_, quería saber Emmett.

Ladeé mi cabeza al tiempo que reía de nuevo y observaba que el mal genio había regresado al rostro de Bella. Se veía como si quisiera ese tanque de nuevo.

- Vámonos - siseó Rosalie impaciente. - Y deja de comportarte como un idiota. Si es que puedes - sus palabras no me molestaron: estaba demasiado entretenido, pero igual nos fuimos.

Ninguno me habló camino a casa. Yo seguía reviviendo cada segundo, cada expresión en el rostro de Bella. Mientras salía de la carretera - aún más veloz gracias a la ausencia de testigos – Alice arruinó mi humor.

- ¿Ya puedo hablar con Bella? - preguntó de repente, sin analizar las palabras, lo cual no me dio tiempo de nada.

- No.

- No es justo. ¿Qué estoy esperando?

- No he decidido nada, Alice.

- ¡Lo que sea! - En su cabeza los dos futuros de Bella estaban claros de nuevo.

- ¿Cuál es el punto de conocerla - murmuré de repente - si voy a matarla? - Alice vaciló un segundo.

- Tienes razón - admitió.Tomé el último sendero a 160km/h y luego me detuve a un centímetro de la puerta del garaje.

- Disfruta tu carrera a Seattle - me dijo Rosalie con aire satisfecho, al momento de salir del carro. Pero no iría a correr. En vez de eso iría a cazar. Los otros lo tenían planeado para mañana, pero no podía dejar crecer a mi sed.

Me sobrepasé, bebiendo, hastiándome - un pequeño grupo de alces y un oso negro, fui afortunado en tropezarme con él a pesar de la época del año –.

Estaba tan lleno que era incómodo. ¿Pero por qué no era suficiente? ¿Por qué su esencia era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa? Había cazado para prepararme a mañana, pero, cuando ya no podía cazar más, y el sol no saldría dentro de muchas, muchas horas, sabía que el mañana no sería lo suficientemente cercano. El nerviosismo se apoderó de mí nuevamente cuando me di cuenta que iba a encontrar a la chica. Discutí conmigo mismo todo el trayecto hasta Forks, pero mi lado menos noble ganó la disputa y fui directo a ella con un plan no muy definido. El monstruo no estaba cansado, pero al menos estaba alimentado. Sabía que mantendría una distancia prudente con ella. Solo quería saber dónde estaba. Solo quería ver su rostro. Era más de medianoche, y la casa de Bella estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Su camión estaba parqueado cerca de la curva, la patrulla de policía de su padre en la calle. No existían pensamientos concientes en los alrededores. Observé la casa resguardado en la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba el este de la casa. La puerta del frente estaba cerrada – no era un problema, excepto que no quería dejar una puerta rota como evidencia de mi visita –. Decidí probar con la ventana del segundo piso. Nadie se preocupaba por poner cerradura ahí. Corrí hacia la casa y escalé su fachada en medio segundo. Me colgué del alero de la ventana con una mano, miré a través de la ventana y mi respiración se detuvo. Era su habitación. Podía verla en una pequeña cama, sus cobijas en el suelo y las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Mientras miraba, ella se volvió y colocó un brazo sobre su cabeza. No hacía ruido al soñar, al menos no esta noche. ¿Acaso sentía el peligro cerca de ella? Me sentí asqueado conmigo mismo mientras la miraba moverse nuevamente. ¿Acaso era mejor que algún enfermo acosador? No era mejor que esos. Era mucho, mucho peor. Relajé las yemas de mis dedos, listo para irme. Pero primero me permití mirarla por un largo rato. No era pacífica. Tenía un pequeño surco entre las cejas, y una mueca curiosa en sus labios, los cuales temblaron y se apartaron.

- Está bien, mamá - murmuró.

Bella hablaba en sueños. Mi curiosidad chispeó. Mi autocontrol se destruyó. Su señuelo contra mí, eran pensamientos inconscientes hablados, imposibles de ignorar. Abrí la ventana, no estaba con seguro, pero se trabó un poco, la deslicé suavemente de lado, evitando que sonara el metal. Tendría que traer aceite la próxima vez… ¿La próxima vez? Me golpeé mentalmente, disgustado conmigo. Me pedí silencio antes de entrar. Su cuarto era pequeño – desorganizado, pero no sucio –. Tenía libros apilados a un lado de su cama, no podía ver sus títulos, sus discos dispersos, lejos del equipo de sonido – arriba de este había una caja vacía –. Papeles apilados cerca de la computadora, la cual luciría mejor en un museo a las tecnologías obsoletas. Sus zapatos estaban sobre el piso de madera. ¿En serio pensé que tenía una belleza promedio? Pensé eso el primer día, y mi disgusto con los chicos que inmediatamente estaban intrigados con ella. Pero cuando recordaba su rostro a través de sus memorias, no podía entender como yo no había encontrado esa belleza inmediatamente. Era algo obvio. Ahora mismo – con su cabello negro cayéndole por su pálido rostro, usaba una blusa llena de agujeros y pantalones, nuevamente estaba relajada y sus hermosos labios cerrados: me robó el aliento, o lo hubiera hecho, pensé, si estuviera respirando. Ella no habló. Quizás su sueño había terminado. Le miré fijamente, y traté de pensar en alguna manera de hacer el futuro soportable. Herirla no era una opción. ¿Acaso solamente podía intentar dejarla otra vez? Los demás no podrían discutir conmigo. Mi ausencia no pondría a nadie en peligro. No habría sospechas, nada que vinculara al accidente de nuevo. Lo dudé tal como lo hice esta tarde, y nada parecía mejor. No podía esperar rivalizar con los chicos humanos, si es que ellos le llamaban la atención o no. Yo era un monstruo. ¿Cómo me podría ver ella de una manera diferente? Si supiera quien soy, le daría miedo y me repudiaría. Como la victima en una película de terror, ella correría lejos gritando de terror. La recordé el primer día en Biología… y supe cual sería su reacción. Irse. Era estúpido imaginar que si la hubiera invitado al estúpido baile, ella cambiaría sus precipitados planes y me acompañaría felizmente. No era el escogido para ser a quien ella dijera si. Sería alguien más, alguien humano y caliente. No podía permitirme – algún día cuando ella otorgara ese si – cazarlo y matarlo, porque ella lo merecía, quienquiera que fuese. Ella merecía felicidad y amor con quien escogiera. Debía hacer lo correcto por el bien de ella; no podía seguir pretendiendo que podía estar en peligro de enamorarme de esta chica. Después de todo, realmente no importaba si yo me iba, ella jamás me vería de la manera en que yo deseaba. Nunca me vería como alguien digno de su amor. Nunca.¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto estar roto? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera.

- Edward - dijo Bella. Me congelé, mirando fijamente sus ojos cerrados. ¿Se habría despertado?, ¿me miraba? Ella parecía dormida, pero su voz había sido tan clara… Ella suspiró suavemente, y luego se movió suavemente hacia un lado: estaba dormida y soñando. - Edward - murmuró suavemente. Ella soñaba conmigo. ¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto volver a latir? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera. - Quédate - dijo. - Por favor… no te vayas. - Soñaba conmigo, y no era una pesadilla. Quería que me quedara con ella en su sueño. Me devané los sesos en busca del nombre correcto al torrente de emociones que me embargaba, pero no conocía palabras tan fuertes que pudieran sostener las emociones. Por un largo momento, me ahogué en ellas. Cuando llegue a la superficie, no era el mismo hombre que siempre había sido. Mi vida había sido una interminable y tenebrosa medianoche. Había sido, por necesidad para mí, siempre media noche. ¿Así que como era posible que el sol saliera justo en mi medianoche? Me convertí en vampiro, cambiando mi alma y mi mortalidad, a través de una transformación dolorosa, para finalmente congelarme. Mi cuerpo había cambiado en roca con piel, endurecida y sin encanto.

Yo mismo, me había congelado – mi personalidad, lo que me agradaba, lo que no, mis modos y mis deseos – todos se habían congelado. Fue lo mismo para los demás. Todos estábamos congelados. Piedras vivientes. Cuando el cambio nos llegaba, nos era permanente. Lo vi pasar con Carlisle, y una década después con Rosalie. El amor los había cambiado de manera eterna. Una manera que nunca se desvanecía. Más de ocho décadas habían pasado desde que Carlisle encontró a Esme, y todavía se miraban con la incrédula mirada del primer amor. Siempre había sido así para ellos. Siempre sería así para mí ahora. Siempre amaré a esta frágil chica humana, por el resto de mi ilimitada existencia. Miré fijamente la cara inconsciente de la chica, sintiendo este amor por ella en cada parte de mi cuerpo de piedra. Ella dormía un poco más tranquila que antes, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Siempre mirándola, empecé a diagramar mentalmente. La amaba, y podía tratar de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla. Pero sabía que no era tan fuerte. Podía trabajar en ello. Pero tal vez si era lo suficientemente fuerte para encaminar el futuro hacia otra dirección. Alice había divisado dos futuros para Bella, ahora entendía ambos. Amarla no me impediría matarla, si me permitía cometer errores. Ahora mismo no podía encontrar ni sentir al monstruo en mí. Quizás el amor lo había silenciado para siempre. Si la mataba ahora, no sería intencional, solo un terrible accidente. Ahora tenía que ser extraordinariamente cauteloso. No podía nunca bajar la guardia. Tendría que mantener siempre una distancia considerable. No podía cometer errores. Y finalmente entendí ese segundo futuro. Estaba desconcertado con esa visión. ¿Qué había pasado que había convertido a Bella en una prisionera de esta media vida inmortal? Ahora que la había encontrado podía entender como tal vez, con un imperdonable egoísmo, le pediría a mi padre ese favor. Pedirle que le quite la vida y su alma, solo para tenerla conmigo para siempre. Ella merecía algo mejor. Pero vi otro futuro, una pequeña línea la cual podía caminar sin perder el equilibrio. ¿Podría? ¿estar con ella y dejarla como humana? Deliberadamente tomé aire, y entonces, dejé que su esencia me rasgara como un fuego salvaje. El cuarto estaba lleno con su perfume; su fragancia estaba impresa en cada superficie. Mi mente nadó en ella, pero luché. Tenía que acostumbrarme a esto, si pretendía intentar cualquier clase de relación con ella. Tomé otra respiración de ese fuego salvaje. La observé dormir hasta que el sol se asomó por las nubes del este. Llegué a casa justo después que los otros se fueran a clases. Me cambié rápidamente, evadiendo las preguntas que tenía Esme en la mirada. Ella vió la febril luz en mi rostro y se sintió preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Mi larga melancolía siempre la había atormentado, y ahora estaba feliz al ver que la había superado. Corrí hacia el colegio, y llegué solo un segundo antes de que mis hermanos lo hicieran, ninguno me volvió a ver, al menos Alice les explicó que estaría ahí, escondido entre el bosque que rodeaba el estacionamiento. Esperé a que nadie me viera, y caminé casualmente entre los árboles y los carros parqueados. Escuché el camión de Bella a una cuadra de distancia y me detuve tras una camioneta desde donde podía ver, pero no ser visto. Al entrar al parqueo, ella vio mi Volvo, por un momento más del necesario y luego parqueó lejos, todavía con el seño fruncido. Era extraño recordar que ella probablemente estaría enojada conmigo, con toda razón. Quería reírme – y patearme –. ¿Todos mis planes serían un desastre si ella no se interesaba en absoluto por mí? Su sueño podía ser algo totalmente al azar. Había sido un arrogante estúpido. Aunque era mejor para ella si no se interesaba por mí. Eso no me evitaría persuadirla, pero le daría una advertencia de mis persuasiones. Se lo debía. Caminé silenciosamente, preguntándome cómo sería la mejor manera de acercarme. Ella me ayudó sin saberlo. Las llaves de su camión resbalaron de sus dedos, y cayeron en un charco. Se agachó a recogerlas, pero yo lo hice primero, no quería que ella pusiera sus manos en agua congelada. Me incliné contra su camión, mientras ella se enderezaba.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? - demandó. Sí, estaba enfadada aún. Le alcancé las llaves.

- ¿Hacer qué? - Ella acercó su mano y yo dejé caer las llaves en la palma de la misma. Inspiré el delicioso aire cargado con su esencia.

- Aparecer del aire.

- Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada. - Mis palabras sonaron casi como una broma. ¿Qué había visto ella? ¿Escucharía ella como mi voz envolvía su nombre en una caricia? Me miró sin apreciar mi humor. Luego respiró rápido... ¿de enojo?, ¿de miedo?, después de un instante, ella bajó la mirada.

- ¿Por qué el atasco al salir del colegio ayer? - preguntó sin mirarme. - Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía, no que me irritaras hasta la muerte -, seguía enojada. Tenía que esforzarme por arreglar las cosas con ella esta vez. Recordé mi política de ser sincero con ella…

- Eso era por el bien de Tyler, tenía que darle su oportunidad - luego me reí. No podía evitarlo, solo podía recordar su expresión ayer.

- Tu… - dijo, y luego se calló, aparentemente demasiado furiosa para continuar. Y ahí estaba esa misma expresión. Me tragué una risa. Ella estaba lo suficientemente enojada.

- No pretendo que no existas - terminé. Era agradable mantener esa conversación casual. Ella no entendería si le dejaba ver lo que sentía por ella. La asustaría. Tenía que mantener mis sentimientos al margen, mantener una esperanza…

- ¿Quieres matarme de coraje dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió? - Un pensamiento de enojo me embargó. ¿Cómo podía creer ella algo así? Era algo irracional para mí. Además, ella no sabía de mi transformación la noche pasada.

- Bella, eres totalmente absurda -, se sonrojó, y se dio la vuelta. Caminando hacia el colegio. No quería que ella siguiera enojada.

- Espera - grité. Siguió andando, entonces la seguí y la alcancé con facilidad. - Lo siento. He sido descortés. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto, - era absurdo imaginar que yo quería verla herida en alguna manera. - Pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas sola?

_Créeme _– quise decirle – _lo he intentado_. _Oh, por cierto, estoy desgraciadamente enamorado de ti_. _Mantén la esperanza_.

- Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema -, una grandiosa idea se me acababa de ocurrir, me reí.

- ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? - me preguntó. Tal vez sí, mis sentimientos estaban erróneos, tenía tantos sentimientos nuevos…

- Y lo vuelves a hacer. - Ella suspiró.

- Bien, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

- Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana - vi su cara en shock, ahogué una risa, - ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera... - ella me calló. Finalmente sus ojos se toparon con los míos.

- ¿Intentas ser gracioso? - _si_.

- Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar? - esperé en silencio mientras se mordía su suave labio inferior. Ese pequeño gesto me distrajo un segundo. Extrañas, sensaciones ajenas, se apoderaron de lo más profundo de mi olvidada humanidad. - Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo - me ofrecí. Me di cuenta que, en vez de cuestionarla con sus planes, los compartiría. Me miró en blanco.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle? - sólo en un carro con ella, mi garganta se quemaba ante el pensamiento, respiré fuerte. _Acostúmbrate_.

- ¿Con quién? - preguntó desconcertada.

- Conmigo, obviamente - dije lentamente.

- ¿Por qué? - ¿Tan increíble era que yo quisiera su compañía? Ella realmente había visto lo peor de mí en mi comportamiento anterior.

- Bueno - dije lo más casualmente que pude. - Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu camioneta lo pueda conseguir. - Era más fácil sonar gracioso,que tratar de ser serio junto a ella.

- Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación - dijo con el mismo tono sorprendido. Empezó a caminar de nuevo. Mantuve su paso. Ella no había dicho no, aproveché esa oportunidad. ¿Y si decía que no? ¿Qué haría si ella me rechazaba?

- ¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?

- No veo que sea de tu incumbencia - murmuró. Seguía no siendo un no. Y su corazón bombeaba más fuerte. Su respiración se hacía más rápida.

- El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.

- De verdad, Edward, no te entiendo, creía que no querías ser amigo mío. - Una emoción me estremeció cuando ella dijo mi nombre. ¿Cómo mantenía la esperanza y era honesto al mismo tiempo? Bueno, era más importante ser honesto, especialmente en este momento.

- Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.

- Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo, - dijo sarcásticamente. Ella se detuvo, cerca del tejado de la cafetería. Me miró de nuevo. Su corazón casi explotaba, ¿tenía miedo? Escogí mis palabras cuidadosamente. No, no podía dejarla, pero tal vez ella sería lo suficientemente inteligente para dejarme, antes de que fuera tarde.

- Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga, - me perdí en sus ojos chocolates. Perdí mi esperanza. - Pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella. - Las palabras sonaron con fervor abrazante. Sus respiración se detuvo un instante, y en el segundo que tardó en restaurarla,pensé en cuánto la asustaba. Bueno… lo averiguaría. - ¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? - demandé. Ella asintió. Y su corazón palpitaba ruidosamente.

Sí. Ella me dijo sí. Mi conciencia me golpeó violentamente. ¿Cuánto le costaría a ella?

- Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras - le previne. ¿Me habría escuchado? ¿Escaparía del futuro que estaba empezando con ella? ¿Podría hacer algo para salvarla de mi?

_Mantén la esperanza_, me grité.

- Te veré en clase -, me concentré en llevar un paso normal, en vez de salir huyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Por fin nuestro Edward está admitiendo lo que siente, ¿a poco no es hermoso? Después de todo, es un hombre.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Alada 1998, nessamontse, I´m reading my live, StephMidnight, Miss Incroyable, BereCullen-Swan, I´mTwilighterandRobsessed, MeliPatzz, StarIce918, ceci9123, marjhoncullen, SalmitaCullen, Ana Patzz Gales, Valeriax100pre, , Lady Alizee, ARALLA CULLEN, , Lady Andy Pao, Dehianira Cullen, afroditacullen, Stephie Potter-Cullen, jejesaranina, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angel-Moon17, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, damalunaely, SeresLinda, ScarWilliams, carmen, brujas, perl rose swan, Tomo-Cullen, Gaby Cullen Katalakis, Eli Masen, VampiraCullen616, LunaCullenBeernett, 1DBDTS, Sam Rocker, Cullen-21-gladys, aniel, emily-merodeadora cullen, Diecisietedias, alondrixcullen1498, Cullen Lorena, LoreMolina, JEKA CULLEN, arleth26, AliCeSakurita, jojo 10298-somerhalder, Jane Rocío, Zoe JM, gisejaz, isa28, DaniiCuya, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, patrinix, Asia4ever, vampire-girls97, isa-21, sandrytaa, Navannah, cris, daiaFernandez Cullen, Nohemi Cullen, Bianca S, P. Cullen. M, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, My Bella Ballerina, Dani Cullen Swan, arleth-26, CazadoraDeSombras, gabs. Cullen, askadelia, crisode76, Ericka Lima, Tammy Swan de Cullen, ani-reklo, mariees, annaira, hildiux, Lupin410, Andie-CullenSmythe, Varne Belikov, namy33, lo0bithahh, Paty4Hale, Kuroi 002, CaMuChI, Beertjees, Jazz Cullen Black, elena Black Salvatore, lunaisabella, beky 09, nadeshiko19, Andrómeda-170, Seleina, Little Hope, Rommita Cullen, ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER, angeluz21, Elektra85, alecssiecullenvulturi, Cathya Booldkisse, Night Angel - MaFy Malfoy, cinthya diggory salvatore, XenieLiu, Somela, Anaid Cullen, Miss Sands, Our Paradise, lolita01, Fer Cullen Swan, Gretchen CullenMasen, Twisa, herms mlafoy granger, krisvampire, anonimo, Valeria, SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC, daia Fernández Cullen, Victoria Wittaker, mariela, Valniitacullen, Renesmée Black Cullen 1096, dorika, jennyteamedward, EyB-FOREVER, My Lalala Song, I'amVampireDelDistrito12, Schatzie0713, monzze hyuga, Ellavampiro, Pattz Love, valeesyta, Claudette'B, namy33, andrea 14, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, humano07, Law Masen Cullen.**

**Espero sus review, ahora sí nos veremos pronto!**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Tipo de Sangre

**Sí, sí, sí. Sé que es mucho tiempo y que a este punto ya lo leyeron por su cuenta, pero es el primer segundo libre en mucho tiempo que tuve, y dado que mi creatividad no apareció, dije: "¿Y por qué no refrescarnos con algo exclusivo de S. Meyer?" Así que aquí lo tienen. **

**Dedicado a Miss Sands, la cual está en las mismas condiciones que yo, a SeresLinda, mi hermana con la que comparto nuestra incapacidad de actualizar pronto y a MaeCllnWay, por su fic "_Sin el amor de papá"_.**

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**TIPO DE SANGRE**

La seguí todo el día a través de los ojos de otras personas. Pero no por los ojos de Mike Newton por que no quería ver ninguna de sus ofensivas fantasías y no por los ojos de Jessica Stanley por su resentimiento hacia Bella, me hacía enojar en un modo que no era seguro para la linda chica. Angela Webber era una buena elección cuando sus ojos estaban disponibles; ella era amable y su cabeza era un lugar pacífico y a veces los profesores tenían la mejor vista. Estaba sorprendido, mirándola tropezar a través del día, tropezando con las grietas de las aceras, cayéndosele sus libros y muy seguido tropezando con sus propios pies, de toda la gente que haba conocido, Bella era la más torpe. Consideré eso, era verdad que ella muy seguido tenía problemas para ponerse de pie y recordé su tropiezo contra el escritorio el primer día, resbalando por el hielo antes del accidente, ¡qué raro! Todo tenían razón, ella era torpe. Yo consideré eso. Es cierto que a menudo tenía problemas para mantenerse en posición vertical. Me acordé de su tropiezo en el escritorio el primer día, alrededor de deslizamiento sobre el hielo antes del accidente, cayendo sobre el labio bajo del revestimiento de la puerta ayer... **(N/A: No se repitió, lo comprobé dos veces, xD)**. Ella era torpe. No sabía por qué eso era tan gracioso para mi, pero me reí en voz alta mientras caminaba de Historia Americana a Inglés y mucha gente me lanzó miradas extrañas. ¿Cómo no había notado esto antes? Tal vez era por que había algo gracioso en sus tonterías, la manera en la que ella se sostenía la cabeza, el arco de su cuello... No había nada gracioso en ella ahora. El Sr. Varner la vió mientras quedaban atrapados ya que su pie se atoró en la alfombra y cayó literalmente en su silla. Me reí de ella. El tiempo pasaba con increíble lentitud mientras yo esperaba mi oportunidad de verla con mis propios ojos. Finalmente, la campana sonó. Corrí rápidamente a la cafetería para asegurar mi lugar. Fui el primero en llegar. Escogí la mesa que usualmente esta vacía y seguro permanecería de ese modo si yo me sentaba aquí. Cuando mi familia entró y me vieron sentado solo en otro lugar, no se sorprendieron. Alice debió advertirles. Rosalie pasó a mi lado sin mirarme.

_"Idiota"_. Rosalie y yo nunca tuvimos una relación fácil, yo la ofendí en el primer momento en que ella me oyó hablar y todo se fue colina abajo desde ese momento, pero parecía que ella estaba inclusive más molesta de lo usual en los pasados días. Yo asentí. Rosalie hacía todo en torno a ella. Jasper me dió una media sonrisa cuando paso a mi lado.

"_¿Buena suerte?"_, pensó dudosamente. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

_"Perdió la razón, pobre chico"_.

Alice estaba sonriendo, sus dientes brillaron_._

_"¿Puedo hablarle a Bella ahora?"_

_- _Mantente fuera de esto - le dije en voz baja. Su cara cayó y luego sonrió de nuevo.

"_De acuerdo. Cabeza dura. Es solo cuestión de tiempo"_. Suspiré de nuevo. "_No te olvides: la actividad en el laboratorio de Biología hoy", _ella me recordó. Negué con la cabeza. No, no me había olvidado de ello.

Mientras esperaba que Bella llegara, la seguí en los ojos del novato que estaba caminando detrás de Jessica en el trayecto a la cafetería. Jessica estaba parloteando acerca del baile que se acercaba, Bella no había dicho nada aún, no es como si Jessica le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. En el momento en que Bella entró a la cafetería, sus ojos se posaron en la mesa donde estaban mis hermanos. Los miró por un momento y luego su frente se arrugó, y sus ojos se dirigieron al piso. Ella aún no me había visto. Se veía tan… triste. Sentí una poderosa urgencia de levantarme e ir a su lado, de consolarla de alguna manera. No tenía idea de qué la hacía sentir así. Jessica continúo parloteando acerca del baile. ¿Estaba Bella triste porque se lo iba a perder? No parecía eso… Pero eso podría solucionarse, si ella quisiera. Ella compró solo una bebida para su almuerzo, ¿eso estaba bien? ¿No necesitaba ella más nutrición que eso? Nunca había prestado demasiada atención a la dieta humana antes. Los humanos son exasperadamente frágiles. Habían como un millón de cosas de las cuales preocuparse...

- Edward Cullen esta mirándote de nuevo - escuché que Jessica dijo. - Me pregunto por qué se sentará solo hoy. - Estaba agradecido con Jessica mientras ella se veía más resentida ahora porque Bella había levantado la cara y sus ojos buscaron hasta encontrarme. No había rastro de tristeza en su rostro ahora. Me dejé ilusionar con la idea de que ella había estado triste antes porque pensó que me había ido de la escuela hoy, y esa esperanza me hizo sonreír. Le indiqué con mi dedo que me acompañara. Ella se veía sorprendida por esto, por que yo quería su compañía nuevamente. Así que le guiñé un ojo y su boca se abrió.

- ¿Se refiere a ti? - preguntó Jessica.

- Posiblemente necesite ayuda con la tarea de biología - dijo Bella en voz baja. - Um, iré a ver qué necesita -. Eso era otro sí. Ella se tropezó dos veces en el camino a mi mesa, aunque no hubiera nada más en su camino que un perfecto suelo de linóleo. En serio, ¿cómo no había notado esto antes? Había estado prestando más atención a sus silenciosos pensamientos, supongo... ¿Qué más me había perdido?

_Mantenlo honesto, mantenlo ligero, _me repetí a mi mismo. Ella se detuvo detrás de la silla frente a mi, dudando. Tomé un respiro por mi nariz, esta vez en lugar de por mi boca. _Siente el ardor_, pensé secamente.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo hoy? - le pregunté. Ella jaló la silla y se sentó mirándome mientras lo hacía. Se veía nerviosa, pero su acción fue otro sí. Esperé que ella hablara, tomó un momento y finalmente ella dijo:

- Esto es diferente.

- Bueno... - vacilé. - Decidí que como de todas maneras me voy a ir al infierno, debería de hacer lo que quisiera. - ¿Qué me había hecho decir eso? Supongo que eso era honesto... al menos. Parecía que ella no había notado la advertencia escondida que mis palabras tenían. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que debía levantarse e irse lo mas rápido posible. Ella no se levantó. Me miró fijamente esperando como si yo hubiera dejado mi oración a la mitad.

- ¿Sabes que no tengo idea de lo que dices? - preguntó cuando yo no continué. Eso era un alivio. Sonreí.

- Lo sé. - Era difícil ignorar los pensamientos que provenían de su espalda y yo quería cambiar de tema de todas maneras. - Creo que tus amigos están molestos porque te secuestré. - Esto no parecía importarle.

- Sobrevivirán.

- Tal vez no te quiera liberar -, no me había dado cuenta si estaba intentando ser honesto ahora o solo tratar de molestarla de nuevo. Estar cerca de ella hizo difícil que mis pensamientos tuvieran sentido. Bella suspiró ruidosamente. Me reí de su expresión. - Te ves preocupada, - eso realmente no era gracioso... ella parecía preocupada.

- No - era una mala mentirosa -, sorprendida, en realidad... ¿por qué el cambio?

- Te lo dije - le recordé, - estoy cansado de intentar alejarme de ti, así que me estoy rindiendo -, sostuve mi sonrisa en su lugar para lograr un mejor efecto, esto no estaba funcionando, tratar de ser honesto y casual al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Rindiéndote? - repitió.

- Sí, rindiéndome a tratar se ser bueno - y aparentemente rindiéndome también de ser casual. - Solo voy a hacer lo que yo quiera hacer y dejar que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar. - Eso era honesto al menos, dejarla ver mi egoísmo.

- Me perdí de nuevo -. Yo era lo suficientemente egoísta para agradecer que esto fuera el caso.

- Siempre digo mucho cuando estas conmigo, ese es uno de los problemas. -Un pequeño e insignificante problema, comparado con el resto.

- No te preocupes - me aseguró, - no entiendo nada de eso. - Bien, entonces ella se quedaría.

- Cuento con ello.

- Así que, en cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora? -, lo pensé durante un minuto, "amigos" repetí. No me gustaba el sonido de eso. No era suficiente. - O no - murmuró, parecía avergonzada. ¿Pensaba que no me gustaba lo suficiente? Sonreí.

- Bueno, lo podemos intentar, supongo. Pero te voy a advertir que no soy un buen amigo para ti - esperé a su respuesta desgarrado en dos, deseando que ella finalmente hubiera escuchado y entendido, pensando que así lo había hecho. Qué melodramático, me estaba volviendo tan humano. Su corazón latió más rápido.

- Dices eso muy a menudo.

- Sí, porque tú no me escuchas - dije, muy intensamente de nuevo, - sigo esperando que lo creas, si fueras inteligente, me evitarías. Ah, pero ¿yo la evitaría a ella si ella lo intentara? Sus ojos se volvieron más estrictos.

- Creo que te has hecho una opinión de mi intelecto - también. Eso no era exactamente lo que ella creía pero sonreí a manera de disculpa preguntándome si la habría ofendido accidentalmente. - Así que... - ella dijo lentamente, - mientras yo no sea... inteligente, ¿podemos intentar ser amigos?

- Eso suena bien. - Ella miró hacia abajo, mirando fijamente la botella de limonada en sus manos. La vieja curiosidad me atormentó de nuevo. - ¿Qué estas pensando? - le pregunté, estaba aliviado de decir las preguntas en voz alta, al menos. Ella se encontró con mi mirada y su respiración se volvió agitada, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Inhalé, saboreando el olor.

- Estoy intentando descifrar qué eres - mantuve la sonrisa en mi rostro, manteniendo mis facciones de ese modo mientras el pánico corría por mi cuerpo. Por supuesto que se preguntaba eso. No era estúpida. No podía esperar que ella olvidara algo tan obvio.

- ¿Estás teniendo algo de suerte? - le pregunté lo más suave que pude.

- No mucha - admitió. Suspiré de alivio.

- ¿Cuáles son tus teorías? - No podían ser peores que la verdad, no importa que se le haya ocurrido. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y no dijo nada. Podía sentir el calor de su sonrojo en el aire. Traté de usar mi más persuasivo tono con ella. Eso funcionaba bien en los humanos normales. - ¿No me dirás? - le sonreí animándola. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

- Demasiado vergonzoso -. Ugh. No conocía qué pudiera ser más horrible que lo demás. ¿Por qué sus especulaciones la avergonzaban? No podía soportar no saber.

- Eso es realmente frustrante, ¿sabes? - Mi queja encendió algo en ella. Sus ojos brillaron y las palabras salieron más suave de lo usual.

- No, no puedo imaginar por qué eso sería frustrante, sólo porque alguien se niega a decirte lo que esta pensando, inclusive si mientras tanto hubiera hecho comentarios crípticos diseñados para mantenerte despierto toda la noche preguntándote qué podrían significar... ahora, ¿por qué habría de ser frustrante? - La vi mal, molesto por darme cuenta de que ella tenía razón. No estaba siendo justo. Ella continuó. - O mejor digamos que esa persona hizo un montón de cosas extrañas desde salvar tu vida bajo imposibles circunstancias un día y al siguiente tratarte como a una paria y nunca explicar ninguna de las dos, aunque lo hubiera prometido, eso tampoco es nada frustrante. - Ese era el discurso más largo que le había oído decir y eso fue directamente a mi lista.

- ¿Tienes un poco de temperamento verdad?

- No me gustan los dobles sentidos. - Ella estaba justificando su irritación, por supuesto. La miré fijamente, preguntándome como podría hacer algo bueno para ella mientras el silencioso tiroteo proveniente de la cabeza de Mike Newton me distraía. Él era tan irritante, eso me hacía molestar. - ¿Qué? - me preguntó.

- Tu novio cree que estoy molestándote, se debate si debería o no venir e interrumpir nuestra conversación -, me encantaría ver cómo lo intentara, me reí de nuevo.

- No sé de quién me hablas - me dijo de manera cortante. - Pero estoy segura de que estás equivocado de todas maneras. - Estaba disfrutando el modo en que ella lo rechazaba en una sola oración.

- No lo estoy, ya te lo dije, la mayoría de la gente es muy fácil de leer.

- Excepto yo, por supuesto.

- Sí, excepto por ti -. ¿Tenía que ser ella la excepción de todo? No hubiera ido tan lejos, considerando todo lo demás con lo que tenía que lidiar ahora, si al menos pudiera oír algo de lo que piensa, ¿era mucho pedir? - Me pregunto por qué será -, miré fijamente sus ojos intentando de nuevo. Ella miró hacia otro lado. Abrió su limonada y tomo un pequeño sorbo, sus ojos estaban fijos en la mesa. - ¿No tienes hambre? - le pregunté.

- No - respondió, - ¿y tú?

- No, no estoy hambriento - le dije, definitivamente no lo estaba. Ella miró fijamente la mesa con los labios apretados, esperé.

- ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? - preguntó, encontrándose con mi mirada de nuevo. ¿Qué podría querer de mi? ¿La verdad que no tenia permitido decirle? ¿La verdad que yo no quería que supiera nunca?

- Eso depende de lo que quieras.

- No es mucho -, me prometió. Esperé, curioso de nuevo. - Sólo me preguntaba... - dijo lentamente, mirando la botella de limonada, trazando líneas con su dedo meñique. - ¿Podrías advertirme la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme, por mi propio bien? Sólo para estar preparada. - ¿Quería una advertencia?Entonces ignorarla había sido una mala idea... sonreí.

- Parece justo - agregué.

- Gracias, - ella dijo mejor. Su cara era reveladora que quise reír por mi propio alivio.

- ¿Entonces puedo pedirte un favor a cambio? - pregunté esperanzado.

- Uno - me dijo.

- Cuéntame una de tus teorías -. Se sonrojó.

- Eso no.

- No hiciste excepciones, sólo prometiste una respuesta - argumenté.

- Y tú no has roto promesas antes - argumentó de vuelta. Ella me tenía donde quería.

- Sólo una teoría, prometo no reírme.

- Lo harás - ella parecía muy segura de eso, no podía imaginar algo que fuera gracioso. Le daré a la persuasión otro intento, miré fijamente sus ojos, una cosa fácil para hacer, sus ojos eran tan profundos y susurré:

- ¿Por favor? - Ella pestañeó y su cara se puso en blanco. Bueno esa no era la reacción que yo esperaba.

- Ehh... ¿qué? - preguntó, se veía un poco mareada, ¿qué tenía? Pero no iba a rendirme a un no.

- Por favor, cuéntame una teoría - le pedí en mi suave para nada terrorífica voz, mirándola a los ojos un minuto. Para mi sorpresa y satisfacción, finalmente, funcionó.

- Um, bien ¿te ha mordido una araña radioactiva?

- ¿Historietas? - Con razón ella creía que me iba a reír.

- Eso no es muy creativo - le dije, intentando esconder mi alivio.

- Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo - dijo ofendida. Eso me alivió inclusive más, podía molestarla de nuevo.

- No estás nada cerca.

- ¿Nada de arañas?

- No.

- ¿Y nada de radioactividad?

- Nada.

- Demonios - dijo.

- La kriptonita tampoco me afecta - le dije rápidamente. Antes de que empezara a preguntar me reí, porque ella creía que yo era un superhéroe.

- Se suponía que no te ibas a reír ¿recuerdas? - Presioné mis labios. - Lo descubriré eventualmente - prometió. Y cuando lo hiciera, huiría.

- Desearía que no lo hicieras - dije.

- ¿Por qué...? - Le debía honestidad y aún así traté de sonreír para que las palabras sonaran menos amenazantes.

- ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? Y, ¿si fuera el chico malo? - Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo y sus labios se abrieron un poco.

- Oh - dijo y luego otro segundo, - ya veo. - Ella finalmente me había escuchado.

- ¿Lo ves? - pregunté, trabajando en concentrar mi agonía.

- ¿Eres peligroso? - ella adivinó, su aliento empezó a acelerarse y su corazón a latir más rápido. No podía responder a eso, ¿este era mi último momento con ella? ¿Huiría ahora? ¿Podría permitirme decirle que la amo antes de que se fuera? ¿O eso la asustaría más?

- Pero no malo - ella suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza, no había miedo en sus ojos.

- No, no creo que seas malo.

- Estás equivocada - respondí. Por supuesto que yo era malo. No estaba regocijándome en ello, mientras ella era más buena que yo, ¿la merecía? Si yo fuera una buena persona, me hubiera mantenido alejado de ella. Estiré mi mano a través de la mesa buscando la tapa de la limonada como una excusa, ella no se asustó con la repentina cercanía de mi mano, ella realmente no me temía, aún no. Giré la tapa, mirándola en lugar de a ella, mis pensamientos eran un caos.

_Corre, Bella_, _corre_. No pude decir eso en voz alta. Ella se levantó.

- Vamos a llegar tarde - dijo mientras me empezaba a preocupar de que hubiera escuchado mi silenciosa advertencia.

- No voy a ir a clases.

- ¿Por qué no? - _Porque no te quiero matar._

- Es saludable saltarse clases de vez en cuando. - Para ser preciso, era más saludable para los humanos que los vampiros faltaran los días que la sangre humana iba a estar salpicando. El test de sangre del Sr. Banner de hoy. Alice ya me había advertido en la mañana.

- Bueno, yo sí voy - dijo. Eso no me sorprendió. Ella era muy responsable, ella siempre hace lo correcto. Era lo opuesto a mi.

- Entonces te veo luego - dije, tratando de sonar casual, mirando fijamente la tapa que giraba. _Por cierto, te adoro… en una manera terrorífica y peligrosa_.

Ella dudó y yo pensé por un momento que ella había decidido quedarse conmigo después de todo. Pero la campana sonó y se apresuró. Esperé hasta que ella se había ido, entonces puse la tapa en mi bolsillo, un recuerdo de la más consiguiente conversación, y caminé a través de la lluvia hacia mi carro. Puse mi CD favorito de música calmada, el mismo que escuché el primer día, pero no escuché por mucho las notas de Debussy. Otras notas estaban corriendo dentro de mi cabeza, un fragmento que me alegraba e intrigaba. Apagué el stereo y escuché la música que sonaba en mi cabeza, tocando el fragmento mientras se convertía en una armonía completa. Instintivamente, mis dedos se movieron en el aire sobre las teclas de un piano imaginario. La nueva composición estaba realmente surgiendo sola cuando mi atención era atrapada por una ola de angustia mental. Miré hacia la angustia_._

_"¿Se va a desmayar? ¿Qué hago?" _Mike se asustó.

A unos 100 metros, Mike Newton estaba bajando el cuerpo de Bella hacia la acera. Ella se recostó sobre el concreto, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel blanca como un cadáver. Casi arranqué la puerta del carro.

- ¿Bella? - grité. No había ningún cambio en su rostro sin vida cuando grité su nombre. Todo mi cuerpo se volvió mas frió que el hielo. Yo era consciente de la sorpresa agravada de Mike que reconocí como furia en sus pensamientos. Él solamente estaba pensando en su furia hacia mí, así que no supe que es lo que tenía Bella. Si él había hecho algo para herirla, podría aniquilarlo. - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está herida? - demandé saber, tratando de concentrarme en sus pensamientos. Era enfurecedor caminar a paso humano. No debía de haber llamado la atención antes de acercarme. Entonces pude oír su corazón latiendo he inclusive su respiración. Mientras miraba, ella se apretó los ojos fuertemente. Eso borró algo de mi pánico. Vi algunas memorias de la cabeza de Mike, un chorro de imágenes del laboratorio de Biología. La cabeza de Bella contra la mesa, su pálida piel volviéndose verde. Gotas de rojo cayendo en tarjetas blancas... Prueba de sangre. Me detuve donde estaba, reteniendo mi aliento. Su esencia era una cosa pero su sangre era otra.

- Creo que se desmayó - Mike dijo ansioso y resentido al mismo tiempo. - No sé qué le pasó, no ha movido ni un dedo. - El alivio me refrescó y respiré de nuevo, saboreando el aire. Ah, podía oler un poco la pequeña herida del dedo de Mike. Después eso me había apelado. Me arrodillé a un lado de ella, mientras Mike esperaba ceñudo junto a mi, furioso por mi intervención.

- Bella, ¿puedes oírme?

- No - ella gimió. - Vete. - El alivio era tan exquisito que me reí. Ella estaba bien.

- La estaba llevando a la enfermería - dijo Mike. - Pero no quiso caminar más.

- Yo la llevaré, tu vuelve a clase - dije despidiéndolo. Los dientes de Mike se apretaron.

- No, se supone que yo haga eso. - Yo no me iba a quedar discutiendo con el cretino. Emocionado y aterrorizado, medio agradecido y medio confundido por el predicamento que hacía tocarla una necesidad, gentilmente, levanté a Bella de la acera y la tuve en mis brazos, tocando solamente su ropa, manteniendo la mayor distancia posible entre nuestros cuerpos. Estaba cruzando el espacio en el mismo movimiento, apresurado por mantenerla a salvo, lejos de mi en otras palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos.

- Bájame - ordenó en una voz débil, avergonzada de nuevo, supuse por su expresión. A ella no le gustaba mostrar debilidad. Apenas escuché los pensamientos de protesta de Mike detrás de nosotros.

- Te ves horrible - le dije sonriendo abiertamente porque no había nada malo con ella más que un pequeño asomo de un estómago débil.

- Déjame en la acera - dijo, sus labios estaban blancos.

- Así que te desmayas al ver la sangre - ¿podría haber algo más irónico? Cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios. - Y no es tu propia sangre - añadí, ensanchando más mi sonrisa. Estábamos en la oficina principal, la puerta estaba abierta una pulgada y la patée para entrar. La señora Cope brincó asustada.

- Oh, mi niña - murmuró mientras examinaba a la chica cenicienta en mis brazos.

- Se desmayó en Biología - le expliqué, antes de que su imaginación llegara muy lejos. La Sra. Cope de apresuró a abrir la puerta de la enfermería. Los ojos de Bella estaban abiertos de nuevo mirándola. Escuché la sorpresa interna de la enfermera mientras recostaba a la niña cuidadosamente en la única camilla. En cuanto Bella estuvo lejos de mis brazos puse la anchura de la habitación entre nosotros. Mi cuerpo estaba muy emocionado, muy despierto, mis músculos tensos y el veneno fluyendo. Ella era muy cálida y aromática. - Sufrió un pequeño desmayo - dije tranquilamente a la Sra. Hammond. - Están haciendo test de sangre en Biología. - Ella asintió, entendiendo ahora.

- Siempre le pasa a alguien. - Sofoqué una risa. Tenía que ser Bella ese alguien. - Sólo recuéstate por un minuto, querida - dijo la Sra. Hammond. - Se te pasará.

- Lo sé - dijo Bella.

- ¿Te ocurre a menudo? - preguntó la enfermera.

- A veces - admitió Bella. Traté de esconder mi risa tosiendo. Esto atrajo hacia mi la atención de la enfermera.

- Te puedes ir a clase ahora - me dijo. La miré fijamente a los ojos y le mentí con una perfecta confianza.

- Se supone que me debo quedar con ella.

_"Hmm", _se preguntó, "_oh, está bien"_. La Sra. Harmmond asintió. Eso funcionó, ¿por qué Bella lo tenía que hacer todo tan difícil?

- Te traeré algo de hielo para tu frente, querida - dijo la enfermera, suavemente un poco incómoda por mirar mis ojos, del modo en que los humanos debía ser, y dejó el cuarto.

- Tenías razón - Bella gimió, cerrando sus ojos. ¿A qué se refería? Salté a la peor conclusión, habría aceptado mis advertencias.

- Usualmente la tengo - dije tratando de mantener el tono divertido en mi voz. - ¿Sobre qué tema en especial?

- Saltarse clases es saludable -. Ah, el alivio de nuevo. Entonces se quedó callada. Sólo respiraba lentamente, inhalaba y exhalaba, sus labios estaban comenzando a ponerse rosados. Su boca estaba un poco fuera de balance, su labio inferior era un poco más relleno que el superior, mirar su boca me hizo sentir extraño, me hacía querer acercarme a ella, lo cual no era una gran idea.

- Me asustaste por un minuto allá afuera - dije para retomar la conversación, así podría oír su voz de nuevo. - Pensé que Newton estaba arrastrando tu cadáver para enterrarlo en el bosque.

- Ja, ja - Ella dijo.

- Honestamente, he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto que tú -. Esto era en realidad una verdad. - Estaba preocupado por si tendría que vengar tu muerte. - Y así lo hubiera hecho.

- Pobre Mike - ella suspiró. - Debió de molestarle -. La furia se apoderó de mi, pero la contuve rápidamente. Su preocupación era solo lástima. Ella es amable. Eso es todo.

- Él absolutamente me detesta - le dije, animado por la idea.

- No puedes saber eso.

- Vi su cara, puedo saberlo - eso era probablemente verdad, que leyendo su cara podría haberme dado la suficiente información para hacer esa deducción en particular. Toda esta práctica con Bella me estaba ayudando con las expresiones humanas.

- ¿Cómo me viste? Pensé que te estabas saltando las clases. - Su cara se veía mejor, el verde se había ido de su piel transparente.

- Estaba en mi auto escuchando un CD -. Su expresión cambió, como si una respuesta ordinaria la hubiera sorprendido de alguna manera. Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando la Sra. Hammond entró con un paquete de hielo.

- Aquí tienes, querida - dijo la enfermera mientras la ponía en la frente de Bella. - Ya te ves mejor.

- Creo que ya estoy bien - dijo Bella, sentándose y quitándose el paquete de hielo. Por supuesto. No le gusta que nadie cuide de ella. Las manos arrugadas de la Sra. Hammond revolotearon alrededor de la chica, como si fuera a empujarla hacia abajo, pero en ese momento la Sra. Cope abrió la puerta y entró, con un fresco aroma a sangre, solo un soplo. Invisible en la oficina detrás de mi, Mike Newton seguía bastante enojado, deseando que el pesado chico que cargaba fuera la chica que estaba conmigo.

- Tenemos otro - dijo la Sra. Cope. Bella rápidamente saltó de la camilla, agradecida de no ser el centro de atención.

- Aquí tiene -dijo, devolviéndole la compresa fría a la Sra. Hammond. - No la necesito más -. Mike gruñó mientras medio cargaba a Lee Stevens a través de la puerta, la sangre seguía goteando de la mano con la que se sostenía la cabeza.

- Oh, no - ésta es mi señal para salir y parecía que también para Bella.

- Salgamos de aquí, Bella -. Ella me miró fijamente con ojos perplejos. - Confía en mi, salgamos. - Ella salió antes de que se cerrara la puerta, apresurándose hacia la oficina, la seguí unos centímetros detrás de ella, su cabello despeinado rozó mi mano... Ella se volteó para mirarme. - En realidad me escuchaste -, esa era la primera vez. Su pequeña nariz se movió.

- Olí la sangre. - La miré con sorpresa.

- La gente no puede oler la sangre.

- Bueno, yo sí puedo, es lo que me hace sentir mal. Huele como a óxido y a sal -. Mi rostro se congeló aún mirándola fijamente. ¿Era en realidad humana? Se veía como humana. Se sentía suave como humana. Olía como humano, bueno mejor en realidad. Actuaba como humana... más o menos, pero no pensaba como humana o respondía como una. ¿Qué otra cosa era entonces?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó.

- Eso es nada - Mike Newton nos interrumpió, entrando al cuarto resentido, con pensamientos violentos.

- Te ves mejor - dijo un poco rudo. Mi mano se movió, queriendo enseñarle algunos modales, tendría que controlarme mejor o podría terminar matando a un chico fastidioso.

- Ocúpate de tus asuntos, - dijo ella, por un instante pensé que me estaba hablando a mí.

- Nadie más está sangrando - respondió con mal humor. - ¿Vas a regresar a clases?

- ¿Estás bromeando? Tendría que dar la vuelta y regresar. - Eso estaba bien. Pensé que tendría que perderme esta hora con ella y ahora tengo tiempo extra, se sentía genial.

- Sí, supongo - Mike murmuró. - ¿Irás este fin de semana? ¿A la playa? - Ah, tenían planes, la ira tomó su lugar de nuevo, sin embargo era un viaje en grupo, habría otros estudiantes allí. No eran solo ellos dos. Yo todavía seguía furioso, me recargué en el mostrador tratando de controlarme.

- Seguro, te dije que iría -le prometió ella. Así que le había dicho que sí a él, los celos me quemaban, más que la sed. No, era una salida en grupo. Traté de convencerme. Ella sólo va a pasar el día con sus amigos, nada más.

- Nos encontraremos en la tienda de mi padre a las 10:00 - "_y Cullen NO está invitado." _

- Estaré allí - dijo ella.

- Te veré en gimnasia, entonces.

- Nos vemos, - ella contestó. Él se fue hacia sus clases, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de ira.

_"¿Qué ve ella en ese fenómeno? Seguro, es rico, supongo, las chicas creen que él es guapo. Pero no veo por qué, demasiado... demasiado a que su padre experimenta en todos ellos con cirugías plásticas. Por eso es que ellos son tan pálidos y guapos. Eso no es natural. Además él es como... aterrador. A veces cuando me mira podría jurar que esta pensando en matarme... fenómeno..." _ Mike no era totalmente despistado.

- Gimnasia - Bella repitió quietamente. La miré, parecía que estaba triste por algo otra vez, no estaba seguro por qué, pero era claro que no quería ir con Mike a la siguiente clase y yo tenía un plan para ello. Fui a sentarme a un lado de ella un poco cerca de su rostro, sintiendo el calor de su piel radiando hacia mis labios, no me atrevería a respirar.

- Me puedo ocupar de eso - murmuré. - Ve a sentarte y aparenta estar débil -. Ella hizo lo que le pedí, sentándose en una de las sillas plegables y recargando su cabeza contra la pared, mientras tanto la Sra. Cope salió de la enfermería y fue a su escritorio. Con los ojos cerrados, Bella parecía como si se hubiera desmayado de nuevo, su color aún no había regresado. Me volví hacia la secretaría, con suerte Bella estaría prestando atención esta vez pensé con sarcasmo. Así era como un humano debía responder.-¿Sra. Cope?-pregunté usando mi más persuasiva voz de nuevo. Sus ojos revolotearon y su corazón latió mas rápido.

_"Demasiado joven ¿no puedes controlarte?"_

_- _¿Si? - Eso era interesante. Cuando el pulso de Shelly Cope se aceleraba, era por que ella me encontraba físicamente atractivo, no por que estuviera asustada. Estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de hembras humanas... y aún no había considerado esa explicación para los acelerados latidos del corazón de Bella. Me gustaba eso, mucho más a decir verdad. Sonreí y la respiración de la Sra. Cope se volvió ruidosa.

- Bella tiene gimnasia en la próxima hora y no creo que se sienta muy bien aún, a decir vedad esta pensando en llevarla a casa ahora. ¿Podría dispensarla de su clase? - La miré fijamente a los ojos, disfrutando del estrago que esto provocaba en el proceso de su pensamiento. ¿Era posible que Bella...? La Sra. Cope tuvo que aclararse la garganta ruidosamente antes de responder.

- ¿Necesitas que te dispense a ti también, Edward?

- No, tengo clase con la Sra. Goff, a ella no le importará -. No estaba prestándole mucha atención. Ahora estaba explorando esta nueva posibilidad. Hmm, me gustaba pensar que Bella me encontraba atractivo como las otras humanas, pero ¿cuándo tenía Bella las mismas reacciones que las otras humanas? No debería esperanzarme mucho.

- De acuerdo, está listo, espero que te sientas mejor, Bella. - Bella asintió despacio, actuando de más un poquito.

- ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te cargue de nuevo? - le pregunté bromeándola por su pobre actuación, sabía que querría caminar, no le gusta que cuiden de ella.

- Caminaré - respondió. Correcto de nuevo, estaba encontrándole lo bueno a esto. Ella se levantó, dudando por un momento como si perdiera el equilibrio, detuve la puerta para que ella saliera, y caminamos hacia la lluvia. La miré levantar la cara hacia la llovizna con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Algo de su reacción parecía raro y rápidamente me di cuenta de que su postura me era rara. Las chicas normales no levantan sus caras hacia la lluvia, normalmente las ocultan; las chicas normales usan maquillaje, inclusive en este lugar tan húmedo. Bella nunca usaba maquillaje, no debería. La industria de los cosméticos gana billones al año de mujeres que tratan de cambiar su piel con ello.

- Gracias - dijo ella sonriéndome de nuevo. - Vale la pena estar enferma para no ir a gimnasia. - Caminé a través del campus pensando como alargar este momento.

-Cuando quieras-dije.

- ¿Irás? Este sábado, quiero decir. - Sonaba esperanzada. Ah, su esperanza era calmante. Ella quería que fuera con ella y no Mike Newton. Y yo quería decir sí. Pero había tantas cosas para considerar: Primero, estaría soleado este sábado...

- ¿A dónde irás, exactamente?-traté de mantener mi voz sin cambios, como si no importara mucho. Mike había dicho playa, sin embargo. No había muchas maneras de evadir el sol allí.

- Allá abajo, a la Push, a la primera playa -. Demonios, era imposible entonces. De todas maneras, Emmett se molestaría si cancelaba nuestros planes. La miré de nuevo y sonreí un poco.

- Creo que no estoy invitado. - Ella suspiró, resignada.

- Acabo de invitarte.

- No abusemos más de Mike entre tu y yo esta semana. No vaya a romperse - me imaginé a mi mismo rompiendo a Mike, disfrutando la imagen mental intensamente.

- El blandengue de Mike - dijo ella de nuevo. Sonreí ampliamente. Y ella empezó a alejarse de mí. Sin pensar en mi acción la alcancé y la sujeté de la chaqueta. Ella se detuvo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - estaba molesto por que ella me estaba dejando. Aún no había tenido suficiente tiempo con ella. No se podía ir, aún no.

- Me voy a casa - dijo como si se preguntará por qué esto me molestaba.

- ¿No me escuchaste decir que te dejaría en casa a salvo? ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar conducir en estas condiciones? - sabía que no le agradaría eso, mi implicación de debilidad por su parte. Pero de todas maneras necesitaba practicar para nuestro viaje a Seattle. Ver si podía manejar la proximidad en un espacio cerrado. Esto era un viaje mucho más corto.

- ¿Qué condición? -, ella preguntó. -¿Y qué hay con mi camioneta?

- Le diré a Alice que la deje después de la escuela. -La jalé hacia mi carro suavemente, como si supiera que caminar hacia adelante fuera un problema para ella.

- ¡Déjame! - dijo moviéndose hacia los lados como si fuera atropezar. Mantuve una mano fuera para atraparla, pero ella se equilibró antes de que fuera necesario. No debería de estar buscando excusas para tocarla. Eso me hizo pensar en la reacción de la Sra. Cope hacia mí, pero lo archivaré para más tarde. Había mucho para considerar en este frente. La dejé ir a un lado del carro y ella tropezó con la ía que ser mucho más cuidadoso con ella, tomar en cuenta su pobre equilibrio... - ¡Eres tan insistente!

- Está abierto. - Me acomodé en mi lugar y encendí el auto. Ella mantuvo su cuerpo rígido, todavía afuera en la lluvia y yo sabía que a ella no le gustaba el clima frío y húmedo. El agua estaba escurriendo por su cabello, oscureciéndolo hasta ser negro.

- Soy perfectamente capaz de manejar a casa. - Por supuesto ella lo era, pero yo no era capaz de dejarla ir. Bajé la ventanilla y me incliné hacia ella.

- Entra, Bella. - Entrecerró sus ojos y supuse que se estaba debatiendo en si debía o no correr. - Te arrastraría de vuelta - le prometí, disfrutando el cambio de su cara cuando se dió cuenta de lo que significaba. Su barbilla se tensó en el aire, ella abrió su puerta y subió. Su pelo goteó en la tapicería y sus botas rechinaron una contra la otra.

- Esto es completamente innecesario - dijo fríamente. Creí que estaba avergonzada, bajé el pique. Subí la calefacción para que no estuviera incómoda y puse la música a un volumen bajo, como fondo. Manejé hacia la salida, mirándola de reojo, su labio inferior estaba fruncido. Miré con fijeza esto. Examinando cómo me hacía sentir esto... pensando en la reacción de la secretaria de nuevo... De pronto ella miró el stéreo y sonrió, sus ojos se agrandaron. - ¿Claro de Luna? - preguntó. ¿Una admiradora de los clásicos?

- ¿Conoces a Debussy?

- No muy bien - dijo. - Mi madre pone música clásica en casa, solo conozco a mis favoritos.

- Es uno de mis favoritos también. - Miré fijamente la lluvia, considerando eso. En realidad tenía algo en común con la chica. Estaba empezando a pensar que éramos lo opuesto en todo. Ella parecía más relajada ahora, mirando la lluvia como yo, con los ojos ciegos. Usé esa distracción momentánea para experimentar con la respiración. Inhalé cuidadosamente por la nariz. Potente. Apreté el volante más fuerte. La lluvia la hacía oler aún mejor. No podía creer que eso era posible. Estúpidamente ya estaba pensando cómo sabría. Traté de tragar el ardor de mi garganta, para pensar en algo más.

- ¿Cómo es tu madre? - pregunté como una distracción. Bella sonrió.

- Se parece mucho a mí, pero es más bonita -. Dudé eso. - Tengo demasiado de Charlie en mí, - ella continuó. - Ella es más extrovertida que yo y más valiente. - Dudé eso, también. - Es irresponsable y un tanto excéntrica y es una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga. - Su voz de volvió melancólica, su frente se crispó. Nuevamente ella parecía más un padre que un hijo. Me detuve frente a su casa, muy tarde para preguntarme si se suponía que yo sabía donde vivía. No, esto no debía de ser extraño ya que su padre era una figura pública en un pueblo pequeño...

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella? - debía ser mayor de lo que parecía. A lo mejor entró tarde a la escuela o había sido retenida... eso tampoco era probable.

- Tengo diecisiete - respondió.

- No pareces de diecisiete. - Ella se rió.

-¿Qué?

- Mi mamá siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura. - Ella se rió de nuevo y luego añadió. - Bueno alguien debía ser el adulto -. Eso aclaraba muchas cosas. Podía entenderlo ahora... cómo su irresponsable madre la había hecho madurar antes. Ella creció antes, para convertirse en su cuidadora, es por eso que no le gustaba que cuidaran de ella, sentía como si ese fuera su trabajo.

- Tú tampoco pareces un adolescente de escuela secundaria - dijo ella, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Por cada cosa que yo percibía de ella, ella percibía mucho más a cambio. Cambié el tema.

- ¿Así que por que tu madre se casó con Phil? - Ella pensó antes de responder.

- Mi madre... es mucho más joven para su edad, creo que Phill la hace sentir más joven, de cualquier manera ella está loca por él -. Ella asintió la cabeza de manera indulgente.

- ¿Lo apruebas? - pregunté.

- ¿Eso importa? - preguntó. - Quiero que ella sea feliz y si eso es lo que quiere -. La bondad de su comentario debió haberme sorprendido, excepto que eso encajaba demasiado bien en lo que había aprendido de su carácter.

- Eso es muy generoso... me pregunto si...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tendría ella la misma cortesía contigo? ¿Sin importar a quién escogieras? - Esa era una pregunta tonta y no pude mantener mi voz casual mientras la hacía. Qué estúpido era pensar que alguien aceptaría que me acercara a su hija. Qué estúpido pensar que Bella me escogiera.

- Eso... eso creo - ella tartamudeó, reaccionando de alguna manera a mi miradak, ¿miedo... o atracción? - Pero ella es una madre. Después de todo, es un poco diferente - ella concluyó. Sonreí un poco.

- Nadie que asuste mucho. - Ella me miró.

- ¿A qué te refieres que asuste mucho? ¿Múltiples perforaciones y grandes tatuajes?

- Esa es una definición, supongo. - Una muy diferente definición, a la de mi mente.

- ¿Cuál es tu definición? - Ella siempre pregunta las preguntas equivocadas. O posiblemente las correctas, quizá no podía responder de todas maneras.

- ¿Crees que yo puedo asustar? - le pregunté tratando de sonreír un poco. Ella lo pensó antes de responderme en una voz muy seria.

- Hmm...creo que podrías si te lo propusieras. - Yo estaba serio también.

- ¿Te asusto ahora? - Ella respondió rápido, sin pensarlo siquiera.

- No. - Sonreí de nuevo. No creí que me estuviera contando la verdad, pero tampoco creí que ella estuviera mintiendo. Ella no me temía lo suficiente como para irse, al menos. Me pregunté como se sentiría si le dijera que estaba discutiendo eso con un vampiro. Me estremecí por dentro al pensar en su reacción. - Así que, ¿ahora me vas a contar de tu familia? Seguro es más interesante que la mía. - _Una más terrorífica_, al menos. - ¿Los Cullen te adoptaron?

- Sí - Ella dudó un momento y luego preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tus padres? - Esto no era tan difícil, no tendría que mentirle.

- Ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo.

- Lo lamento - murmuró rápido, obviamente preocupada por haberme herido. Ella estaba preocupa por mi.

- La verdad no los recuerdo mucho - le aseguré. - Carlisle y Esme han sido mis padres durante mucho tiempo.

- Y los quieres - dedujo. Sonreí.

- Sí, no podría pensar en dos mejores personas.

- Tienes mucha suerte.

- Lo sé - en esas circunstancias, en cuestión de padres no podría negarlo.

- ¿Y tus hermanos y hermanas? - Si la dejaba preguntar muchos detalles, tendría que mentirle. Miré el reloj, decepcionado de que mi tiempo con ella se hubiera terminado.

- Mi hermano y hermana, y Jasper y Rosalie van a estar molestos si les toca esperarme en la lluvia.

- Ah, disculpa, supongo que te tienes que ir - Ella no se movió. Tampoco quería que nuestro tiempo se terminará, eso me gustaba mucho.

- Y probablemente querrás tu camioneta de vuelta antes de que el Jefe Swan llegue a casa, así no tendrás que contarle del incidente de Biología. - Sonreí al recordar su vergüenza cuando estuvo en mis brazos.

- Estoy segura de que ya se enteró. No hay secretos en Forks - dijo el nombre del lugar con frialdad. Me reí ante sus palabras. No hay secretos.

- Diviértete en la playa. - Miré la lluvia, sabiendo que no duraría mucho y deseaba mas que nunca que así fuera. - Buen clima para tomar el sol. - Bueno lo sería el sábado. Ella lo disfrutaría.

- ¿No te veré mañana? - ella preguntó, la preocupación en su tono me reconfortó.

- No, Emmett y yo empezaremos el fin de semana antes. - Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por haber hecho esos planes. Podría cancelarlos... pero no había como demasiada caza en este momento y mi familia estaría preocupada acerca de mi comportamiento sin revelarles lo obsesivo que me estaba volviendo.

- ¿Qué harán? - preguntó, no muy feliz por la revelación. Bien.

- Iremos a acampar en Goat Rocks Wilderness, junto a Rainier. - Emmett estaba desesperado por un oso.

- Oh, está bien, diviértanse - dijo decepcionada, su falta de entusiasmo me alegraba de nuevo. Entre más tiempo estaba con ella más me dolía decirle un adiós temporal. Ella era tan suave y vulnerable. Parecía tonto dejarla fuera de mi vista, donde cualquier cosa podría pasarle. Y sin embargo las peores cosas que podrían pasarle podrían ser resultado de estar conmigo.

- ¿Harías algo por mi este fin de semana? - pregunté muy serio. Ella asintió, sus ojos me miraron por mi intensidad. _Mantenlo casual_. - No te ofendas, pero pareces una de esas personas que atraen los problemas como un imán. Así que... trata de no caerte en el mar o dejarte atropellar por algo. ¿Correcto? - Le sonreí, esperando que ella no viera la tristeza en mis ojos. Cuánto desearía que ella no estuviera mucho mejor sin mi, no importaba que le pasara aquí. _Corre, Bella, corre. Te amo demasiado para tu propio bien o mío_. Ella se ofendió por mi pedido. Me miró.

- Veré qué puedo hacer -, saliendo hacia la lluvia y azotando la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía. Solo enojada como un gatito que se cree tigre. Giré mi mano alrededor de la llave, acababa de sacar mi mano del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sonreí mientras conducía.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, algo corto, pero creo que da igual si tenemos todo el tiempo a Ed. <strong>

**Nos leemos, no olviden el Poll y sigo esperando sus reviews de Be Yourself.**

**Severla Masen**


	7. Melodía

**SÉ QUE DEBERÍA SUBIR SOBRE OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE COMPLAZCAN MÁS, PERO MI VISTA ESTÁ MURIENDO Y EL OTRO DÍA TUVE UAN RECAÍDA DE CEGUERA... ASÍ QUE SUBIRÉ LOS DE OTRAS HISTORIAS LUEGO.**

**RECUERDEN QUE TODO ESTO ES DE LA GRANDIOSA S. MEYER**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

MELODÍA

Tuve que esperar cuando regresé al colegio. La hora final aún no había terminado. Eso era bueno, porque tenía cosas en las que pensar y necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Su olor se impregnó en el carro. Mantuve las ventanas subidas, dejándolo que me atacara, intentando acostumbrarme al sentimiento de quemadura intencional en mi garganta. Atracción. Eso era algo muy problemático de contemplar. Tantos lados, tantos significados y niveles. No es lo mismo que el amor, pero se relacionaban inexorablemente. No tenía idea si Bella estaba atraída hacia mi. (De alguna manera, ¿su silencio mental continuaría volviéndose más y más frustrante hasta que me volviera loco? ¿O había un límite que yo finalmente alcanzaría?) Intenté comparar sus respuestas físicas con otras, como la secretaria y Jessica Stanley, pero la comparación no fue concluyente. Las mismas características –cambios en el ritmo cardíaco y las pautas en la respiración– podrían simple y fácilmente significar miedo o impresión o ansiedad cuando se interesaban. Parecía improbable que Bella pudiera estar entretenida con el mismo tipo de pensamientos que Jessica Stanley solía tener. Después de todo, Bella sabía muy bien que había algo mal en mi, incluso aunque no supiera exactamente que era eso. Ella había tocado mi piel de hielo, y entonces tiró su mano lejos del frío. Y aún… cuando recordaba esas fantasías solían serme repulsivas, pero cuando las recordé con Bella en el lugar de Jessica… Estaba respirando más rápido, el fuego arañando de arriba abajo mi garganta. ¿Y qué si hubiera sido Bella imaginándome con mis brazos envueltos alrededor de su frágil cuerpo? Sintiéndome empujarla apretadamente contra mi pecho y entonces ahuecar mi mano bajo su mentón. Cepillando la pesada cortina de su cabello hacia atrás de su rostro ruborizado. Trazando la forma de sus labios llenos con las puntas de mis dedos. Inclinando mi cara más cerca de la suya, donde pudiera sentir el calor de su aliento en mi boca. Moviéndome aún más cerca. Pero entonces me encogí lejos de esa fantasía, sabiendo, como supe cuando Jessica había imaginado esas cosas, qué pasaría si estuviera tan cerca de ella. Atracción era un dilema imposible, porque ya estaba demasiado atraído por Bella pero de la peor manera. ¿Quería yo que Bella estuviera atraída hacia mi, como una mujer a un hombre? Esa era la pregunta equivocada. La pregunta correcta era debería yo querer que Bella estuviera atraída en esa forma, y la respuesta era no. Porque yo no era un hombre humano, y eso no era justo para ella. Con cada fibra de mi ser, anhelé ser hombre normal, así podría sostenerla entre mis brazos sin arriesgar su vida. Así podría ser libre de tejer mis propias fantasías, fantasías que no terminarían con su sangre en mis brazos, su sangre brillando en mis ojos. Mi búsqueda de ella era indefendible. ¿Qué tipo de relación podía ofrecerle, cuando no me podía arriesgar a tocarla? Sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos. Era todo más confuso porque nunca me había sentido tan humano en toda mi vida –ni siquiera cuando era humano, tanto como podía recordar. Cuando había sido humano, mis pensamientos habían sido todos dirigidos a la gloria de un soldado. La gran guerra habia arrasado con la mayor parte de mi adolescencia, y había estado solo nueve meses lejos de mi cumpleaños 18 cuando la influenza había atacado. Tenía solo impresiones vagas de esos años humanos, recuerdos turbios que se desvanecían más con cada década que pasaba. Mi madre era lo que recordaba más claramente, y sentía un dolor antiguo cuando pensaba en su cara. Recordé tenuemente cuánto había odiado ella el futuro hacia el cual había corrido ansiosamente, rezando cada noche cuando ella bendecía la mesa a la hora de la cena para que la "aterradora guerra" terminara… No tenía recuerdos de ningún otro tipo de anhelo. Aparte del amor de mi madre, no había otro amor que me hubiera hecho desear quedarme… Esto era completamente nuevo para mi, no tenía parelelos que dibujar, ni comparaciones que hacer. El amor que sentía por Bella había llegado puramente, pero ahora las aguas estaban embarradas. Quería tanto poder tocarla. ¿Se sentía ella de la misma manera? Eso no importaba, traté de convencerme a mi mismo. Miré a mis manos blancas, odiando su dureza, su frialdad, su fuerza inhumana… Salté cuando la puerta del pasajero se abrió.

_"Ja. Te atrapé por sorpresa. Siempre hay una primera vez"_, pensó Emmett cuando se deslizó en el asiento. _"Apostaré a que la señora Goff piensa que estás en las drogas, has estado muy errático últimamente. ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?" _

_- _Estaba… haciendo buenas obras.

_"¿Huh?". _Solté una risita.

- Velando por los enfermos, ese tipo de cosas. - Eso lo confundió más, pero entonces inhaló y atrapó la esencia en el carro.

- Oh. La chica otra vez. Esto se está poniendo raro. Háblame de ello. - Farfullé. Inhaló de nuevo.-Hmmm, ella tiene bastante sabor, ¿no es así? - El gruñido irrumpió a través de mis labios antes de que sus palabras hubieran sido incluso registradas, una respuesta automática. - Calma, chico, solo estoy diciendo. - Entonces llegaron los otros. Rosalie notó la esencia a la primera y me frunció el ceño, aún no superaba su irritación. Me pregunté cuál era su problema, pero todo lo que oía de su mente eran insultos. No me gustó la reacción de Jasper, tampoco. Como Emmett, notó el atractivo de Bella. No que esa esencia tuviera, para ninguno de ellos, una milésima parte de la atracción que tenía para mi. Aún me molestaba que su sangre fuera dulce para ellos. Jasper tenía un control muy pobre… Alice saltó a mi lado en el carro y extendió su mano para la llave del camión de Bella.

- Únicamente vi que fui yo - dijo, oscuramente, como era su hábito. - Tendrás que decirme el por qué.

- Eso no quiere decir...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Esperaré. No será mucho tiempo. - Suspiré y le di la llave.

La seguí hasta la casa de Bella. La lluvia estaba golpeando como un millón de diminutos martillos, tan alto que quizás los oídos humanos de Bella no podrían oír el rugido del motor de la camioneta. Vigilé su ventana, pero ella no miró hacia fuera. Quizás no estaba allí. No había pensamientos que oir. Me entristeció que yo no pudiera oir lo suficiente ni siquiera para echarle un vistazo, asegurarme de que ella estaba feliz, o a salvo, al menos. Alice se subió en la parte de atrás y manejé rápidamente hacia casa. Las carreteras estaban vacías, así que nos tomó sólo unos pocos minutos. Entramos en la casa y entonces fuimos a nuestros variados pasatiempos. Emmett y Jasper estaban en medio de un elaborado juego de ajedrez, utilizando ocho tableros unidos -esparcidos a lo largo de la pared de cristal negro- y su propio y complicado conjunto de reglas. Ellos no me dejarían jugar. Ahora solo Alice juega conmigo. Alice fue a su computador justo a la esquina de ellos y pude oír su monitor encenderse. Alice estaba trabajando en un proyecto de diseño de modas para el guardarropas de Rosalie, pero hoy Rosalie no se le unió, para pararse detrás de ella y dirigir el corte y el color mientras la mano de Alice hacía trazos en la pantalla táctil. (Carlisle y yo tuvimos que ajustar un poco ese sistema, dado que la mayoría de las pantallas responde a la temperatura.) Pero en lugar de eso, hoy Rosalie estaba derribada hurañamente en el sofá y empezó a saltar 20 canales por segundo en la pantalla plana, sin hacer nunca una pausa. Podía oírla intentando decidirse entre si ir o no al garage y encender de nuevo su BMW. Esme estaba arriba, tarareando sobre un nuevo set de grabados azules. Alice inclinó su cabeza alrededor de la pared después de un momento y empezó a susurrar apenas los próximos movimientos que Emmett haría –Emmett se sentó en el piso con la espalda hacia ella- a Jasper, quien mantuvo su expresión muy calmada cuando derribó el rey favorito de Emmett. Y yo, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí apartado, fui a sentarme en el exquisito gran piano que estaba ubicado en el camino de la entrada. Corrí mi mano gentilmente a través de las escalas, examinando los sonidos. Los tonos aún eran perfectos. Escaleras arriba, Esme se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y giró su cabeza hacia un lado. Empecé con la primera línea del sonido que por si mismo había sido sugerido en mi cabeza hoy en el carro, rogando que sonara aún mejor de lo que lo había imaginado.

_"Edward está tocando de nuevo"_, pensó Esme alegremente, una sonrisa irrumpiendo a través de su cara. Se levantó de su escritorio y saltó silenciosamente a la cabecera de las escaleras. Añadí una línea de armonía, dejando que la melodía central zigzagueara a través de ella. Esme suspiró con satisfacción, se sentó en el escalón de la cima de la escalera y recostó su cabeza contra la barandilla.

_"Una nueva canción. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Qué sonido tan adorable"_. Dejé a la melodía dirigirse en una nueva dirección, siguiéndola con la línea del bajo.

"_¿Edward está componiendo otra vez?" _Pensó Rosalie, y sus dientes se apretaron juntos en un feroz resentimiento. En ese momento, ella se deslizó, y pude leer todo su subyacente indignación. Vi por qué ella estaba de tan mal temperamento conmigo. El por qué matar a Isabella Swan no le molestaba para nada a su conciencia. Con Rosalie, se trataba siempre de vanidad. La música paró abruptamente, y me reí antes de poder detenerme, una ladrido afilado de diversión que fue interrumpido rápidamente cuando lancé mi mano sobre mi boca. Rosalie se giró para mirarme rabia, sus ojos chispeando con furia contenida. Emmett y Jasper también se giraron a mirar, y escuché la confusión de Esme. Esme bajó las escaleras en un destello, deteniéndose para mirar entre Rosalie y yo.

"_No te detengas, Edward"_, Esme me animó después de un momento de tensión. Comencé a tocar de nuevo, dándole la espalda a Rosalie mientras intentaba arduamente controlar la sonrisa extendiéndose a través de mi cara. Se puso de pie y abandonó el salón, más enfadada que avergonzada, pero ciertamente avergonzada.

_"Si dices algo, te daré caza como a un perro"_. Sofoqué otra risa.

- ¿Qué va mal, Rose? - Llamó Emmett después de ella. Rosalie no se dio vuelta. Continuó ruda y fuertemente, hacia el garaje y entonces se retorció bajo su carro como si ella pudiera enterrarse a si misma allí.

- ¿De qué se trata esto? - Emmett me preguntó.

- No tengo ni la mas remota idea. - Mentí. Emmett gruñó, frustrado.

- Sigue tocando - Esme me impulsó. Mis manos se habían pausado otra vez. Hice lo que me pidió, y vino a pararse detrás de mi, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. La canción era fascinante, pero incompleta. Jugué con un puente, pero no parecía el adecuado de ninguna manera.

- Es encantadora. ¿Tiene un nombre? - Preguntó Esme.

- Aún no.

- ¿Hay una historia en ella? - Preguntó, una sonrisa en su voz. Esto le daba a ella un placer inmenso, y me sentí culpable por tener descuidada mi música por tanto tiempo. Eso había sido egoísta.

- Es… una canción de cuna, supongo. - Tuve el puente justo entonces. Se dirigió fácilmente al siguiente movimiento, tomando vida por si mismo.

- Una canción de cuna, - repitió ella para sí misma. Había una historia en esta melodía, y una vez que lo ví, las piezas cayeron en su lugar sin mucho esfuerzo. La historia era una chica durmiente en una estrecha cama, oscuro y espeso cabello salvaje que serpenteaba como algas a través de la almohada. Alice dejó a Jasper a sus propios medios y vino a sentarse a mi lado en el banco. En su voz, como el titileo de una campana de viento, ella esbozó un sonido que era dos octavas por encima de la melodía.

- Me gusta - murmuré. - ¿Pero que hay de este? - Añadí su línea a la armonía, mis manos estaban ahora volando a través de las teclas para trabajar con todas las piezas juntas, modificándolo un poco, tomando esto en una nueva dirección… Ella pilló mi modo, y cantó con él. - Sí, perfecto - dije. Esme apretó mi hombro. Pero ahora podía ver el final, con la voz de Alice elevándose por encima del tono y llevándolo a otro lugar. Podía ver como la canción debía terminar, porque la chica durmiente era simplemente perfecta en la forma que ella lo era, y cualquier mínimo cambio estaría mal, una lástima. La canción se encaminó a la realización, más lento y más bajo. La voz de Alice se desvaneció, también, y se volvió solemne, una voz que pertenecía a los arcos resonantes de una catedral llena de velas. Toqué la última nota, y entonces incliné mi cabeza sobre las teclas. Esme acarició mi cabello.

_"Todo va a estar bien, Edward... Esto va a funcionar de la mejor manera. Tu mereces felicidad, hijo mío. La fe te debe eso". _

- Gracias - murmuré, deseando que yo me pudiera creer eso.

_"El amor no siempre llega en las condiciones convenientes." _

Me reí una vez, sin humor.

_"Tú, de cada uno en este planeta, eres quizá el más preparado para lidiar con un dilema tan difícil. Tú eres el mejor y más brillante de todos nosotros"_. Suspiré. Cada madre pensaba lo mismo de su hijo. Esme estaba aún llena de alegría de que mi corazón había sido finalmente conmovido después de todo este tiempo, no importa cuán potencial fuera la tragedia. Ella había pensado que yo siempre estaría solo…

_"Ella tendrá que amarte también", _pensó repentinamente, tomándome por sorpresa con la dirección de sus pensamientos._"Si es una chica brillante"_. Sonrió. _"Pero no puedo imaginar a alguien siento tan lento como para no ver cuán llamativo tu eres." _

- Detente, mamá. Me estás haciendo ruborizar. - Bromeé. Sus palabras, aunque improbables, me dieron aliento. Alice se rió y levantó la parte de encima de "Corazón y alma". Me reí y completé la simple armonía con ella. Entonces la complací con una interpretación de "Chopsticks". Ella soltó una risita, y suspiré.

- Desearía que me dijeras de qué cosa de Rosalie te estabas riendo -. Alice dijo. - Pero puedo ver que no lo harás.

- Nop -. Ella sacudió mi oreja con su dedo.

- Se amable, Alice. - Dijo Esme. - Edward está siendo un caballero.

- Pero yo quiero saber. - Me reí del gimoteo que ella hizo. Entonces dije:

- Aquí, Esme, - y comencé a tocar su canción favorita, un tributo sin nombre al amor que yo había visto entre Carlisle y ella por tantos años.

- Gracias, querido. - Apretó mi hombro de nuevo. No tenía que concentrarme para tocar esa pieza familiar. En lugar de eso, pensé en Rosalie, en sentido figurado aun retorciéndose de humillación en el garaje, y sonreí para mi mismo. Habiendo acabado de descubrir la potencia de los celos por mí mismo, tenía una pequeña cantidad de lástima por ella. Era una forma desafortunada de sentirse. Por supuesto, sus celos eran mil veces más bastantes que los míos. Me pregunté cómo la personalidad y la vida de Rosalie hubieran sido diferentes si ella no hubiera sido siempre la más hermosa. ¿Sería ella una persona mas feliz si la belleza no hubiera sido en todos los tiempos el punto más fuerte para vender? ¿Menos egocéntrica? ¿Más compasiva? Bueno, supongo que era inútil preguntármelo, porque el pasado estaba hecho, y ella siempre había sido la más hermosa. Incluso cuando humana, ella había vivido siempre en el foco de su propia adoración. No le había importado. Lo opuesto. A ella le había encantado la admiración por encima de otra cosa. Eso no había cambiado con la pérdida de su mortalidad. No fue sorpresa entonces, tomando su necesidad como un presente, que ella había sido ofendida cuando yo no había, desde el comienzo, adorado su belleza en la forma que ella había esperado que todos los hombres lo hicieran. No es que ella me quisiera de alguna manera, y aun es así. Pero la había molestado que yo no la quisiera, a pesar de eso. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser deseada. Era diferente con Jasper y Carlisle, ambos ya estaban enamorados. Yo estaba completamente sin compromiso, y aún permanecía obstinadamente inconmovible. Pensé que ese viejo resentimiento estaba enterrado. Que ella hace mucho lo había dejado pasar. Y ella lo había dejado pasar… hasta el día en que encontré aalguien cuya belleza me tocó de una forma en la que la suya no lo había hecho. Ella había confiado en la creencia de que si no encontré su belleza digna de adorar, entonces ciertamente no había belleza que me alcanzaría. Había estado furiosa desde el momento en que salvé la vida de Bella, suponiendo, con su astuta intuición femenina, el interés que yo era totalmente inconsciente. Rosalie fue mortalmente ofendida por el hecho de que encontré a una insignificante humana más bonita que a ella. Reprimí las ganas de reír otra vez. Algo me incomodó, pensé, la manera en que ella ve a Bella. Rosalie realmente pensó que las chicas eran simples. ¿Cómo podía creer eso? Me parecía incomprensible. Producto de los celos, sin duda.

- ¡Oh! - Alice dijo abruptamente. - Jasper, adivina qué.

Vi lo que acababa de ver, y mis manos se congelaron en las teclas.

- ¿Qué, Alice? - Jasper preguntó.

- ¡Peter y Charlotte vienen a visitarnos la siguiente semana! Van a estar por las proximidades,¿no está genial?

- ¿Qué va mal, Edward? - Me preguntó Esme, sintiendo la tensión en mis hombros.

- ¿Peter y Charlotte van a venir a Forks? - Le dije entre dientes a Alice. Ella volteó sus ojos hacia mí.

- Cálmate, Edward, esta no es su primera visita. - Mis dientes se apretaron. Era su primera visita desde que Bella había llegado, y su dulce sangre no me apetecía solo a mí. Alice frunció el seño por mi expresión. - Ellos nunca cazan aquí, lo sabes. - Pero el hermano de Jasper y la pequeña vampira a la que amaba no era como nosotros; ellos todavía cazaban de la usual manera. No eran de fiar a lado de Bella.

- ¿Cuándo? - Demandé. Ella frunció los labios tristemente, pero me dijo lo que necesitaba saber.

- El lunes en la mañana. Nadie va a herir a Bella.

- No, - agregué, y me aparté de ella. - ¿Listo, Emmett?

- Pensé que nos íbamos en la mañana.

- Regresaremos a la media noche del domingo. Supongo que es cuando quieres irte.

- Está bien, déjame despedirme primero de Rose.

- Seguro. - Con el mal humor que Rosalie tiene. Sería una despedida corta.

_"Realmente lo has perdido, Edward"_, pensó Emmett mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de atrás.

- Supongo que sí.

- Toca la nueva canción para mí, una vez más. - Me pidió Esme.

- Sí te ha gustado, -agregué, pensé que era un poco necio para seguir la tonada hasta su inevitable fin, el fin que me hacía afligirme en nuevas formas, pensé un momento, y entonces jalé la tapa de mi bolsillo y lo fijé en el soporte de la música vacía. Eso ayudó un poco, mi pequeño momento de sus ojos. Me asentí a mí mismo, y empecé a tocar. Esme y Alice intercambiaron una mirada, pero ninguna preguntó nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Nadie te dijo que no debes jugar con tu comida? - llamé a Emmett.

- Oh, hey Edward. - El gritó, sonrió y me saludó. El oso se aprovechó de esa distracción para barrer su pesada pata a través del pecho de Emmett. Las afiladas garras destrozaron su camisa, y chillaron a través de su piel. El oso bramó en el agudo ruido. - Aw demonios, Rose me dió esta camisa.

Emmett le rugió al enfurecido animal. Suspiré y me senté en una conveniente roca. Esto podría tomar un rato. Pero Emmett casi lo había hecho. El dejó que el oso tratara de quitarle la cabeza con otro fuerte golpe de su pata. El oso rugió y Emmett rugió de nuevo a través de su carcajada. Entonces se lanzó hacia el animal, quien colocaba más alto que el en sus piernas traseras, y sus cuerpos cayeron al estrellarse mutuamente, tirando un abeto adulto con ellos. Los gruñidos del oso pararon con un balbuceo. Pocos minutos después, Emmett se paró donde yo lo esperaba. Su camisa estaba destrozada, rasgada y ensangrentada, pegajosa por la savia y cubierta de pelo. Su oscuro cabello rizado no estaba mucho mejor. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

- Ese era uno fuerte, casi pude sentir cuando me arrañó.

- Eres tan infantil, Emmett. - Él miró mi blusa lisa, limpia y blanca.

- ¿No fuiste capaz de detectar aquel león de montaña, entonces?

- Desde luego yo lo vi. Pero no como un salvaje. - Emmett se rió con su risa resonante.

- Lamento que no fueran más fuertes. Sería más diversión.

- Nadie dijo que tenía que luchar para conseguir comida.

- ¿Sí, pero con quién más voy a luchar? Tú y Alice son unos tramposos, Rosalie nunca quiere porque su pelo se estropea y Esme se pone furiosa si Jasper y yo realmente vamos a ello.

- ¿La vida es difícil alrededor, verdad? - Emmett sonrió abiertamente hacia mí, cambiando su peso un poco de modo que estuviera de repente equilibrado para tomar una carga.

- Vamos, Edward. Solo apágalo durante un minuto y lucha de verdad.

- Esto no se apaga, - le recordé.

- Me gustaría saber lo que la muchacha humana hace para tenerte fuera de su mente - Emmett reflexionó. - Tal vez ella podría darme algunas indicaciones. - Mi buen humor desapareció.

- Mantente lejos de ella, - gruñí entre mis dientes.

- Delicado, delicado. - Suspiré. Emmett vino a sentarse a mi lado sobre la roca. - Lo siento. Sé que estás tratando de resistirte. Realmente trato de no ser un idiota demasiado insensible, pero es parte de mi estado natural... - Él esperó que me riera de su broma, y luego hizo una mueca. - Tan serio todo el tiempo. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- Pensando en ella. Bien, preocupándome, realmente.

- ¿De qué hay que preocuparse? Estás aquí. - Él se rió fuerte. Ignoré su broma otra vez, pero contesté a su pregunta.

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado qué frágiles son? ¿Cuántas cosas malas hay que le puede pasar a un mortal?

- No realmente. Creo que sé de lo que hablas. Yo fui como un palillo la primera vez frente a un oso, ¿verdad?

- Osos, - refunfuñé, añadiendo un nuevo miedo al montón. - ¿Sería solamente su suerte, verdad? Oso vago en la ciudad. Desde luego este se dirigiría directamente hacia Bella. - Emmett rió en silencio.

- ¿Piensas como un loco sabes? Solo imagina por un momento que Rosalie es humana, Emmett.¡Y ella podría encontrarse con un oso... o ser golpeada por un coche... o caerse por las escaleras... o enfermarse, coger una enfermedad - La explosión de palabras salió de mí violentamente. Era un alivio poder soltarlo, ellos habían sido una molestía dentro de mí todo el fin de semana. - ¡Incendios y terremotos y tornados! ¡Puf! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez viste las noticias? ¿Has visto alguna vez la clase de cosas que les pasan? Robos, homicidios... - Apreté mis dientes y bruscamente estaba tan enfurecido con la idea de que otro humano pudiera hacerle daño que no podía respirar.

- ¡Para, para! Para ahí, niño. Ella vive en Forks, recuerdas, - me recordó. Me encogí.

- Creo que ella tiene alguna especie de mala suerte seria, Emmett, realmente lo creo. Mira las pruebas. De todos los sitios en el mundo a los que ella podría ir, ella termina en una ciudad donde los vampiros constituyen una parte significativa de la población.

- Sí, pero somos vegetarianos. ¿Entonces no es eso buena suerte, no mala?

- ¿De la forma en la que ella huele? Definitivamente mala. Y luego, más mala suerte, la forma en la que ella huele para mí. - Fruncí el ceño hacia mis manos, odiándolas otra vez.

- Pero tú tienes más autocontrol que cualquiera de nosotros exceptuando a Carlisle. Buena suerte otra vez.

- ¿La furgoneta?

- Fue solo un accidente.

- Deberías haberlo visto viniendo hacia ella, Em, una y otra vez. Lo juro, era como si tuviera una especie de imán.

- Pero estabas allí. Eso fue buena suerte.

- ¿Fue buena suerte? ¿No es esta la peor suerte que un humano podría alguna vez tener, tener un vampiro enamorado de ella? - Emmett lo consideró silenciosamente durante un momento. Él imaginó a la muchacha en su cabeza, y encontró la imagen sin interés.

- Franca y realmente no puedo ver la imagen.

- Bien, realmente tampoco puedo ver el encanto de Rosalie, - dije groseramente. - Francamente, ella parece tener más trabajo que el que cualquier cara bonita merece. - Emmett rió en silencio.

- No creo que me digas...

- No sé cual es su problema, Emmett, - mentí con una sonrisa repentina, amplia. Yo vi su intención a tiempo para reforzarme. Él trató de empujarme de la roca, y hubo un sonido de raja ruidoso como una grieta en la piedra entre nosotros.

- Estafador, - él refunfuñó. Esperé a que lo intentara otra vez, pero sus pensamientos tomaron una dirección diferente. Él imaginaba la cara de Bella otra vez, pero se la imaginabamás blanca, imaginando sus ojos rojo vivo...

- No, - dije, con voz estrangulada.

- ¿Esto soluciona tus preocupaciones sobre la mortalidad, verdad? Y luego tampoco quieres matarla, ¿No es el mejor camino?

- ¿Para mí? ¿O para ella?

- Para ti, - contestó él fácilmente. Su tono añadió el desde luego. Me reí sin sentido del humor.

- Respuesta incorrecta.

- No me importó tanto, - él me recordó. - Rosalie lo hizo. - Él suspiró. Ambos sabíamos que Rosalie haría lo que fuera, si esto quisiera decir que ella podría ser humana otra vez. Incluso Emmett. - Sí, Rosalie lo hizo, - consintió él silenciosamente.

- No puedo... No debería... No quiero arruinar la vida de Bella. ¿No sentirías lo mismo, si fuera Rosalie? - Emmett pensó en esto durante un momento.

- ¿Realmente... la amas?

- No puedo ni describirlo, Emmett. De repente, esta muchacha es el mundo entero para mí. No veo el resto del mundo sin ella nunca más.

- ¿Pero no la transformarás? Ella no durará para siempre, Edward.

- Lo sé, - gemí.

- Y, como has dicho, ella parece frágil.

- Confía en mí, eso también lo sé. - Emmett no era una persona discreta, y las discusiones delicadas no eran su fuerte. Él luchaba, para no ser ofensivo.

- ¿Puedes siquiera tocarla? ¿Quiero decir, si le amas... no querrás... tocarla? - Emmett y Rosalie compartían un amor sumamente físico. Le tomaba su tiempo entender como alguien podría amar, sin aquel aspecto. Suspiré.

- Aún no puedo ni siquiera pensar en eso, Emmett.

- Wow. Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus opciones?

- No lo sé, - susurré. - Trato de buscar un camino... para abandonarla. Pero no sé cómo hacer para mantenerme lejos... - Con un poco de satisfacción, de repente comprendí que estaba bien para mí quedarme, al menos por ahora, con Peter y Charlotte en camino. Ella estaba más segura conmigo aquí, temporalmente, de lo que estaría si me fuese. De momento, yo podría ser su protector. Ese pensamiento me puso ansioso; me moría por volver de modo que yo pudiera interpretar aquel papel tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Emmett notó el cambio de mi expresión.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Ahora mismo, - admití un poco con vergüenza, - muero por volver corriendo a Forks y comprobar como está. No sé si podré quedarme hasta el domingo por la noche.

- ¡Uh-uh! No vas a ir a casa tan pronto. Deja a Rosalie enfriarse un poquito. ¡Por favor! Hazlo por mí.

- Trataré de quedarme, - dije dudando. Emmett dio un toque al teléfono en mi bolsillo. - Alice llamará si hay alguna expliación para tu crisis de pánico. Ella está tan extraña sobre esta muchacha como tu. - Hice una mueca.

- Bien. Pero no me quedaré después del domingo.

- No hay ninguna razón en para apresurarse, va a hacer sol, de todos modos. Alice dijo que estaríamos libres de la escuela hasta el miércoles. - Sacudí mi cabeza rígidamente. - Peter y Charlotte saben comportarse.

- Realmente no me preocupa, Emmett. Con la suerte de Bella, ella irá a vagar por los bosques exactamente en el momento incorrecto y - me estremecí. - Peter no es conocido por su autocontrol. Vuelvo el domingo. - Emmett suspiró.

- Exactamente, como un loco.

:::::::::::::::::::

Bella dormía plácidamente cuando subí a la ventana de su cuarto temprano en la mañana del lunes. Yo había traído el aceite esta vez, y la ventana ahora se movía silenciosamente. Yo podría decir que por el modo que su pelo se quedaba liso a través de la almohada, que ella había tenido una noche menos agitada que la vez pasada que yo estuve aquí. Ella tenía sus manos dobladas bajo su mejilla como un niño pequeño, y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Yo podía oír su aliento que se movía despacio dentro y fuera entre sus labios. Era un asombroso alivio para mí estar aquí, ser capaz de verla de nuevo. Comprendí que yo no estaba verdaderamente a gusto a no ser que fuera el caso. Nada estaba bien cuando estaba lejos de ella. No es que todo estuviera bien cuando yo estaba con ella, tampoco. Suspiré, dejando bajar el fuego de sed pasar por mi garganta. Yo había estado lejos de ella demasiado tiempo. El tiempo había pasado sin dolor y ahora la tentación lo hizo aún más poderoso. Era bastante malo que tuviera miedo de arrodillarme al lado de su cama de modo que yo pudiera leer los títulos de sus libros. Quise conocer las historias en su cabeza, pero tuve miedo de que, más que mi sed, si estuviera cerca de ella, yo quisiera estar todavía más cerca... Sus labios parecían muy suaves y calientes. Podía imaginarme tocarlos con la punta de mi dedo. Solo ligeramente... Era exactamente la clase de error que tenía que evitar. Mis ojos miraban su cara una y otra vez, examinándola por los cambios. Los mortales cambiaban todo el tiempo, me ponía triste perderme algún cambio... Pensé que ella parecía... cansada. Como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente este fin de semana. ¿Había salido? Me reí silenciosamente e irónicamente al pensar cuanto me trastornaba esto. ¿Qué pasaba si hubiera salido? Ella no era mía. No, ella no era mía, y estaba triste otra vez. Una de sus manos se movió y noté que tenía raspones apenas curados através de la palma. ¿Se había hecho daño? Incluso aunque esto no fuera obviamente una herida seria, me molestó. Consideré la ubicación, y decidí que ella debía haberse caído. Pareció una explicación razonable, teniendo en cuenta todos las posibilidades. Era consolador pensar que no tendría que darle vueltas a ninguno de estos pequeños misterios. Éramos amigos ahora... o, al menos, estábamos tratando de ser amigos. Podría preguntarle sobre su fin de se-mana,sobre la playa, y sobre la actividad nocturna que había realizado que la hacía parecer tan cansada. Podría preguntarle que le había pasado a sus manos. Y yo podría reírme un poco cuando ella confirmara mi teoría sobre ellas. Reí con cuidado cuando me pregunté si se había caído al océano o no. Me pregunté si ella se lo había pasado bien en la excursión. Me pregunté si ella había pensado en mí. Si ella me había extrañado una mínima parte de la cantidad que yo la había echado de menos. Traté de imaginarla en el sol sobre la playa. La imagen era incompleta, porque yo nunca había estado en First Beach. Yo sólo la conocía de mirarla en cuadros... Sentí una náusea diminuta de inquietud cuando pensé en la razón por la que nunca había estado en la bonita playa ubicada solamente a minutos de mi casa. Bella había pasado el día en La Push, un lugar donde me prohibieron, según el tratado, ir. Un lugar donde algunos ancianos todavía recordaban las historias sobre el clan Cullen, recordaban y creían. Un lugar donde conocían nuestro secreto... Sacudí mi cabeza. Yo no tenía nada de que preocuparme. Los Quileutes estaban rodeados por el tratado también. Incluso aunque Bella se hubiera encontrado con alguno de aquellos sabios ancianos, ellos no revelarían nada. ¿Y por qué abordarían el sujeto? ¿Por qué pensaría Bella expresar su curiosidad allí? No, los Quileutes eran una cosa de la que no tenía que preocuparme. Estaba enfadado por el sol cuando comenzó a elevarse. Estome recordó que yo no podría satisfacer mi curiosidad durante días. ¿Por qué decidió brillar ahora?Con un suspiro, desaparecí por su ventana antes de que hubiera bastante luz para alguien pudiera verme aquí. Quise decir quedarme en el bosque espeso de alrededor de su casa y mirarla ir a la escuela, pero cuando entré en los árboles, estuve sorprendido de encontrar el rastro de su olor. Lo seguí rápidamente, curioso, preocupándome cada vez más cuando este me condujo hacia lo más profundo de la oscuridad. ¿Qué había estado haciendo Bella aquí? El rastro se paró bruscamente, en medio de ninguna parte en particular. Ella había ido solamente unos cuantos pasos fuera del rastro, en los helechos, donde ella había tocado el tronco de un árbol caído. Quizás se había sentado allí... ¿Por qué habría venido Bella a sentarse aquí sola -y ella había estado sola, sin duda sobre aquel tronco- en medio del bosque mojado, oscuro? Esto no tuvo sentido, y, a diferencia de aquellos otros puntos de curiosidad, me costaba meter esto en una conversación ocasional.

_Bueno, Bella, yo seguía tu olor por los bosques después de que dejé tu cuarto donde yo_ _había estado mirándote dormir... _Sí, que sería bastante la confesión. Yo nunca conocería lo que ella había estado pensando y haciendo aquí, y esto hizo que mis dientes se tronaran de la frustración. Peor, esto se pareció demasiado al argumento que yo me había imaginado para Emmett: Bella vagando sola en los bosques, donde su olor se llamaría la atención de alguien que tenía los sentidos para rastrearlo... Gemí. No sólo tenía mala suerte, sino que la buscaba. Bien, en este momento ella tenía un protector. Yo la cuidaría, me mantendría a su lado, hasta que pudiera justificarlo. De repente me encontré deseando que Peter y Charlotte hicieran una visita más larga.

* * *

><p><strong>EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS EN TODAS LAS HISTORIAS PORQUE SI NO, NO ACTUALIZARÉ.<strong>

**NOS LEEMOS.**


	8. Fantasma

**Historia 100% de S. Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**FANTASMA**

No vi mucho a los invitados de Jasper en los dos días soleados que estuvieron en Forks. Únicamente fui a casa para que Esme no se preocupara. Sino mi existencia parecería mas de un fantasma que de un vampiro. Esperé, invisible en las sombras, desde donde podría seguir el objeto de mi amor y obsesión, donde pudiera verla y escucharla en las mentes de los suertudos humanos que podían estar en el sol junto a ella, a veces rozando su mano con la de ella. Ella nunca rechazaba ese contacto, esas manos eran cálidas como las suyas. La ausencia forzada de la escuela nunca me había molestado como ahora. Pero el sol parecía hacerla feliz,así que no podía incomodarme mucho. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz estaba bien. El lunes por la mañana mientras espiaba una conversación que tenía el potencial de destruir mi confianza y hacer el tiempo que pasaba lejos de ella una tortura. Tenía que sentir algo de respeto por Mike Newton; él no se había rendido y dejado que la enfermera cuidara de sus heridas. El había sido más valiente de lo que yo le daba crédito. Él lo estaba intentando de nuevo. Bella llegó temprano hoy, y parecía que intentaba disfrutar del sol mientras durara, se sentó en una de las mesas que se usaban para picnics mientras esperaba a que sonara la campana. Su cabello tomaba en el sol inesperadas maneras, dándole un brillo rojizo que yo no había anticipado. Mike la encontró allí, agradecido por su buena suerte. Estaba agonizado por sólo ser capaz de ver, impotente, escondido de la luz en las sombras del bosque. Ella lo saludó con suficiente entusiasmo para hacerlo feliz y lo contrario a mí.

"_Ves, le gustas. No me sonreiría así si no fuera así. Apuesto que quiere ir al baile conmigo. Me preguntó que habrá en Seattle que sea tan importante..." _Él notó el cambio en su cabello.

- Nunca lo había notado antes, tu cabello tiene rayos rojos -. Accidentalmente rompí la joven rama del árbol donde mi mano descansaba cuando él tomo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

- Solo en el sol - ella dijo, para mi satisfacción, se retiró un poco de él cuando le puso el mechón de cabello en la oreja. Le tomó a Mike un minuto encontrar coraje, desperdiciando algo de tiempo en una pequeña plática. Ella le recordó del ensayo que tenían que entregar el miércoles. Por la expresión de su cara se suponía que el suyo ya estaba terminado. Él se había olvidado y eso disminuía severamente su tiempo libre. Demonios, estúpido ensayo. Finalmente él llegó al punto, mis dientes rechinaban tan fuerte que podrían haber pulverizado el granito y aún entonces él no pudo hacerle la pregunta correcta.

- Te iba a preguntar si querrías salir conmigo.

- Oh - dijo ella. Hubo un pequeño período de silencio.

_"¿Oh?¿A qué se refiere? ¿va a decir que sí? Espera, supongo que realmente no le pregunte". _Él tragó saliva ruidosamente

- Bueno, podríamos ir a cenar o algo, podría trabajar más tarde. - Estúpido, esa no es una pregunta tampoco.

- Mike... - La agonía y furia de mis celos eran mas poderosos que la semana pasada. Rompí otro árbol tratando de mantenerme aquí. Quería demasiado correr a través del campus, demasiado rápido para los ojos humanos y llevármela lejos de ese chico que yo odiaba demasiado en ese momento. Podría haberlo matado y haberlo disfrutado. ¿Ella podría decirle sí a él?

- No creo que esa sea una gran idea. - Respiré de nuevo, mi rígido cuerpo se relajo.

"_Seattle era una excusa, después de todo. No debí de haberle preguntado ¿en qué estaba pensando? Seguro es por ese fenómeno, Cullen..." _

_- _¿Por qué? - preguntó de pronto.

- Creo..., - ella pensó. - Y te daré una paliza sin remordimientos si repites una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir -. Me reí en voz alta del sonido de una amenaza de muerte saliendo de sus labios. - Que eso heriría los sentimientos de Jessica.

- ¿Jessica?

"_¿Qué?. Pero... Oh. Okay… Supongo ... Asi... Huh. Sus pensamientos no eran coherentes_"

- En serio, Mike ¿eres ciego? - Yo secundé su pensamiento. Ella de verdad no esperaba que todos fueran tan perceptivos como ella, aunque esto era más que obvio. Con tanto problema que Mike había tenido al preguntarle a Bella si quería salir con él. ¿No se imaginó que hubiera sido más fácil con Jessica? Debió ser egoísmo lo que lo cegó de ver a las otras. Pero Bella no era egoísta, ella veía todo.

_"Jessica. Huh. Wow. Huh"_

- Oh - él logró decir. Bella usó su confusión para irse.

- Es hora de clase, y no puedo llegar tarde de nuevo. - Mike se volvió un punto de vista inservible desde aquí. Él encontró, mientras daba vueltas a la idea de Jessica una y otra vez en su cabeza, que le agradaba pensar que ella lo encontraba atractivo. Era un segundo lugar, no tan bueno como si Bella lo encontrará así.

"_Es linda_, pensó. "_Supongo. Un cuerpo más un pájaro en mano…" _Él estaba fuera entonces, con sus nuevas fantasías tan vulgares como las que tenía con Bella, pero ahora solo me irritaban en lugar de enfurecerme. Qué poco él merecía a una u otra chica, eran intercambiables para él. Me quedé fuera de su mente desde entonces. Cuando estuvo fuera de mi vista, salté sobre un frío y enorme tronco y dancé de mente en mente, tratando de verla, agradecido de que la mente de Angela Weber estuviera disponible para ver. Desee que hubiera alguna manera de agradecerle achica Weber por ser una buena persona. Eso me hizo pensar que Bella tenía una amiga verdadera. Miré la cara de Bella desde cualquier ángulo que podía, y pude ver que estaba triste de nuevo. Eso me sorprendió, pensé que el sol sería suficiente para mantenerla sonriendo. En el almuerzo, vi como lanzaba una mirada a la mesa vacía de los Cullen y eso me hizo feliz. Me dió esperanza. A lo mejor ella me extrañaba, también. Ella tenía planes para salir con las otras chicas y automáticamente planee mi propia vigilancia, pero esos planes se pospusieron cuando Mike invitó a Jessica a salir en la cita que había planeado para Bella. Así que me fui directo a su casa, para hacer una rápida revisión, revisando que nada peligroso rondaba cerca. Sabía que Jasper había advertido a su una vez hermano para que evitará la ciudad, citando mi locura como explicación y advertencia, pero yo no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Petter y Charlotte no tenían intención de causar ningún problema con mi familia, pero las intenciones son algo cambiante. De acuerdo. Estaba reaccionando de más. Lo sé.

Como si ella supiera que la estaba viendo, como si ella sintiera la agonía que yo sentía cuando no podía verla, Bella salió al jardín trasero después de una larga y dolorosa hora dentro de casa. Tenía un libro en sus manos y una manta debajo del brazo. Silenciosamente, escalé la copa del árbol mas grande y el más cercano mirando el jardín. Ella extendió la manta sobre el pasto y se recostó sobre su estómago y empezó a hojear el libro, tratando de encontrar su página. Leí sobre su hombro. Ah, más clásicos. Ella era una fan de Austen. Leía rápido, cruzando y descruzando sus tobillos en el aire. Yo estaba viendo la luz del sol y el viento jugar con su cabello cuando de repente su cuerpo se puso tenso y su mano se congeló en la página. Lo único que vi fue que ella llegó al capítulo tres cuando se saltó un montón de hojas y empezó de nuevo. Lancé una mirada al titulo de la página. Mansfield Park. Ella estaba empezando una nueva historia, el libro era una compilación de novelas. Me pregunté por qué ella había cambiado de historias de manera tan abrupta. Sólo unos minutos después, ella cerró el libro enojada. Con una expresión de furia en su rostro, puso el libro a un lado y rodó hasta quedar sobre su espalda. Suspiró una vez, como si fuera para calmarse y cerró los ojos. Recordé la novela, pero no pude encontrar nada ofensivo que la moleste. Otro misterio. Suspiré. Ella permaneció muy quieta, moviéndose solamente para quitar el cabello de su cara. Lo extendió sobre su cabeza. Y luego, se quedó quieta de nuevo. Su respiración se volvió lenta. Unos minutos después su labio empezó a temblar. Murmurando mientras duerme. Imposible de resistir. Escuché lo más que pude, captando las voces de las casas de junto.

_"Dos cucharadas de harina… una taza de leche.¡Vamos! Anota ah ¡vamos! Rojo o azul… o mejor algo más casual" _

No había nada cerca. Salté al pasto, cayendo silenciosamente en mis dedos. Esto estaba muy mal, muy arriesgado. Con cuánta condescendencia una vez juzgué a Emmett por sus formas irreflexivas y a Jasper por su falta de disciplina y ahora yo conscientemente burlaba todas las reglas de una manera salvaje que hacía menos sus lapsos. Yo era usualmente el responsable. Suspiré, deslizándome sin tomar en cuenta el sol. Evité mirarme a mi mismo bajo la luz del sol. Ya era suficientemente malo que mi piel fuera de piedra e inhumana en la sombra. No quería ver a Bella ni a mí, lado a lado en la luz del sol. La diferencia entre nosotros era realmente insoportable, dolorosa sin la imagen real en mi cabeza. Pero no pude ignorar los rayos del arco iris reflejados en su piel cuando meacerque a ella. Mi mandíbula se abrió al verla. ¿Podría ser yo un mayor fenómeno? Imaginé su terror si abriera los ojos ahora… Me empecé a arrepentir, pero ella murmuró de nuevo, manteniéndome aquí.

- Mmm… Mmm. - Nada legible. Bueno, esperaría por un momento. Cuidadosamente tomé su libro, estirando mi brazo y contiendo la respiración mientras estaba cerca, solo por si acaso. Empecé a respirar de nuevo cuando estuve a unos metros de distancia, saboreando como el sol había alterado su esencia. El calor la hacía parecer más dulce. Mi garganta flameó con deseo, el fuego nuevo y poderoso por que estuve lejos de ella demasiado tiempo. Gasté un momento en controlarme y entonces, forzándome a volver a respirar por mi nariz, abrí el libro. Ella había iniciado con el primer libro… pasé rápidamente las páginas hasta el tercer capítulo de _Sense and Sensibility_,buscando por algo potencialmente ofensivo en la prosa de Austen. Entonces mis ojos se detuvieron automáticamente en mi nombre, donde el personaje de Edward Ferrars era presentado por primera vez, Bella habló de nuevo.

- Mmm. Edward -, ella murmuró.Esta vez no me asustó que se hubiera despertado. Su voz era un bajo murmullo. No el grito de terror que hubiera sido si ella se hubiera despertado ahora. Alegría mezclada con auto-horror. Ella estaba soñando conmigo, al menos. - Edmund. Ahh. Muy… parecido...- ¿Edmund? ¡Ja! Ella no estaba soñando conmigo, me di cuenta. El auto-horror regreso. Estaba soñando acerca de los personajes ficticios. Me preocupó mucho. Regresé el libro y volví a mi cubierta de sombras, a donde pertenecía. La tarde pasó y yo miraba, sintiéndome impotente de nuevo mientras el sol se ocultaba en el cielo y las sombras la envolvían. Quería empujarlo de vuelta, pero la oscuridad era inevitable; las sombras la tomaron. Cuando la luz se fue su piel se volvió pálida, fantasmagórica. Su cabello se volvió oscuro, casi negro en contraste con su cara. Era una cosa terrorífica para mirar, como presenciar una de las visiones de Alice volverse realidad. Bella quieta, sus fuertes latidos eran el único reaseguro, el sonido era lo que evitaba que este momento se sintiera como una pesadilla. Estaba aliviado cuando su padre llegó a casa. Podía escuchar un poco de él mientras manejaba por la calle de abajo hacia la casa. Un vago recuerdo… del pasado, algo de su día en el trabajo. Expectación mezclada con hambre, supuse que estaba esperando la cena. Pero sus pen-samientos eran tan tranquilos que no podía asegurar que estuviera bien, únicamente captaba la esencia de ellos. Me preguntaba como sonaría su madre, ¿Qué combinación genética había sido para hacerla tan diferente? Bella empezó a despertarse, sentándose mientras los neumáticos de su padre golpeaban el pavimento de la entrada. Miró alrededor de ella, confundida por la inesperada oscuridad. Por un leve momento sus ojos enfocaron las sombras donde yo me escondía, pero se movieron hacia otro lado.

- ¿Charlie? - preguntó en voz baja, aún mirando hacia los árboles que rodeaban el pequeño jardín. La puerta de su carro se cerró de un portazo y ella escuchó el sonido. Se puso de pie rápido tomando sus cosas, mirando nuevamente hacia los árboles.

Me moví a un árbol cercano a la ventana de la pequeña cocina y escuché. Era interesante comparar los pensamientos de Charlie con sus palabras. El amor y preocupación por su única hija eran casi abrumadores y sin embargo sus palabras eran siempre lacónicas y casuales. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se sentaban en silencio. Escuché discutir sus planes para la siguiente tarde en Port Angeles y arreglé mis planes mientras escuchaba. Jasper no había advertido a Peter y a Charlotte de mantenerse lejos de Port Angeles. Pero de todas maneras sabía que ellos se habían alimentado recientemente y no tenían intención de cazar cerca de nuestra casa, la vigilaría de todas maneras. Después de todo hay más de nuestro tipo por ahí. Y entonces, estaban todos los peligros humanos que nunca antes había considerado. Escuché su preocupación de dejar a su padre cocinar su cena sólo y sonreí al probar mi teoría, si ella era una cuidadora. Y entonces me fui, sabiendo que regresaría cuando ella se hubiera dormido. No traspasaría su privacidad. Yo estaba aquí para su protección, no para acosarla del modo en que Mike Newton lo hubiera hecho, si él fuera ágil como yo para moverse en las azoteas. Mi casa estaba vacía cuando regresé, lo cual estaba bien por mí. No extrañaría el montón de pensamientos que cuestionaban mi cordura. Emmett había dejado una nota.

**Football en el campo, ve ¿por favor? **

Encontré un lápiz y escribí la palabra disculpa después del por favor. Los equipos estaban completos sin mí, de todas maneras. Fui al más corto de los viajes de cacería, alegrándome con la más pequeña, gentil criatura que no sabía también como los grandes y luego me cambié la ropa antes de correr a Forks. Bella no durmió bien esta noche. Se enredó con las sábanas, su cara a veces estaba preocupada y otras veces triste. Me pregunté qué pesadilla la atormentaba… y entonces me di cuenta de que no quería saber. Cuando hablaba, decía cosas de Forks en voz baja. Solo una vez ella dijo suspirando las palabras

- Regresa, - y su mano se movía y se quedaba abierta, un pobre por fa… no había cambiando la idea de que tal vez estuviera soñando conmigo. El siguiente día en la escuela, el último día que sería prisionero del sol, fue más o menos lo mismo del día anterior. Bella parecía más sombría que el día anterior y me pregunté si cancelaría sus planes, no se veía de ánimos. Pero, siendo Bella, probablemente pusiera la felicidad de sus amigas antes del suyo. Ella se puso una blusa de color azul oscuro y ese color le quedaba a su piel perfectamente, haciéndola ver color crema. La escuela terminó y Jessica acordó recoger a las otras chicas, Angela iba a ir también, por lo cual yo estaba agradecido. Fui a mi casa por mi auto. Cuando encontré que Peter y Charlotte estaban allí. Decidí que podría darles a las chicas una hora o más de ventaja. Nunca podría ser capaz de seguirlas manejando al límite de velocidad, un pensamiento fastidioso. Entré a la cocina, vagamente consciente de los saludos de Esme y Emmett cuando pasaba directamente a la habitación del frente y fui directo al piano

_"Ugh, él esta de vuelta"_.Rosalie por supuesto

_"Ah, Edward. Odio verlo sufrir"_.La alegría de Esme de había convertido en preocupació debería de estar preocupada. Esta historia de amor que ella había visto para mí se estaba convirtiendo en un drama más perceptiblemente cada momento.

_"Diviértete en Port Angeles esta noche"_,Alice pensó alegremente._"Déjame saber cuándo pueda hablar con Bella"_.

"_Eres patético, te perdiste el juego por ver a alguien dormir,"_Emmett gruñó. Jasper no me prestó atención, ni siquiera cuando empecé a tocar una canción un poco más atormentada de lo que quería. Era una canción vieja,con un tema familiar: impaciencia. Jasper estaba despidiendo a sus amigos, que me miraron con curiosidad.

_"Qué criatura tan extraña", _la pequeña del tamaño de Alice que tenía el cabello blanco-rubio estaba pensando,_"y él era tan normal la última vez que lo vi." _

Los pensamientos de Peter estaban en sincronía con los de ella, como siempre.

_"Deben de ser los animales. La falta de sangre humana los vuelve locos eventualmente"_, él estaba concluyendo. Su cabello era casi como el de ella y excepto por el largo. Eran muy similares, excepto por el tamaño, él era casi del tamaño de Jasper, en el tamaño y apariencia. Un par muy bien igualado, siempre pensaba. Todos menos Esme dejaron de pensar en mí después de un momento y yo toqué en tonos más bajos, así no atraería a nadie. No presté mucha atención a ellos durante un largo momento, dejando que la música me distrajera. Era difícil dejar a la chica lejos de mi vista y mente. Únicamente regresé mi atención cuando sus adiós eran más oficiales.

-Si ves a María de nuevo, - Jasper estaba diciendo, - dile que espero que este bien. - María era la vampiro que los había creado a los dos Jasper y Peter, Jasper un poco antes de la mitad del siglo XIX, Peter más recientemente, en los 1940. Ella había visto a Jasper una vez cuando estábamos en Calgary. Había sido una visita corta, nos tuvimos que mudar de inmediato. Jasper diplomáticamente le había pedido que mantuviera su distancia en el futuro.

- No imagino que eso pase muy pronto - Peter dijo con una risa, María era peligrosa y no había mucho cariño entre ella y Peter. Peter había sido después de todo el instrumento que causó la deserción de Jasper. Jasper siempre había sido el favorito de María; ella consideraba un detalle menor el haber considerado matarlo. - Pero si ocurriera, lo haré. - Estaban dándose las manos, preparándose para irse. Dejé que la canción que estaba tocando terminara abruptamente y me levanté.

- Peter, Charlotte - dije asintiendo

-Fue agradable verte de nuevo Edward.-Charlotte dijo. Peter solo asintió.

_"Loco"_,Emmet me retó.

_"Idiota"_, Rosalie pensó al mismo tiempo.

_"Pobre chico"_,Esme, y Alice, cambiando el tono:

_"Ellos van directo al este, a Seattle. Nada cerca de Port Angeles",_me mostró un trozo de sus visiones. Pretendí no haber escuchado eso. Mis excusas ya no eran suficientes. Una vez en mi carro, me sentí más relajado, el ronroneo del motor que Rosalie le había instalado para mí, el año pasado cuando estaba de mejor humor, estaba resonando. Estaba aliviado de estar en movimiento, el saber que me acercaba más a Bella con cada kilómetro que pasaban debajo de mis neumáticos.


End file.
